


When We Collide

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Caring John Winchester, Coma, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Hospitals, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Spirits, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Travel, Twin Sam Winchester, Winchester Sister, season 1 supernatural - Freeform, season 2 supernatural, season 3 supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 84,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Spencer Winchester is a hunter much like her brothers and father. And she loves it.But when she meets Tony Stark, the genius, playboy, philanthropist turns her world upside down in the best and worst ways possible.





	1. Spencer Winchester

**Name** : Spencer Winchester

 **Nicknames** : Spence (Most)

 **DOB:** May2, 1983

 **Age** : S1 – 22

 **Appearance** :

 **Eye colour:** Brown

 **Hair Colour:** Light brown

 **Height:** 5ft 8in

 **Cast:** Troian Bellisario

**Family:**

John Winchester (father)

Mary Winchester (mother) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

Dean Winchester (Older brother)

Sam Winchester (Twin brother)

Adam Milligan (younger half-brother)

Bobby Singer (surrogate father)

Christian Campbell (third cousin)

Gwen Campbell (third cousin)

Mark Campbell (distant cousin)

Cain (ancestor)

Abel (ancestor) †

**Bio:**

Spencer Winchester (born May 2, 1983) is a hunter as well as a (Wo)Man of Letters, along with her twin brother, Sam, and older brother Dean.

After the demon Azazel killed their mother, Mary, Spencer, Sam and Dean were raised in the hunting life by their father John. Sam left the hunting life to pursue a career in law, and most likely would have married his college sweetheart Jessica Moore.

Unlike her twin brother, Sam, Spencer was never feed demon blood the night their 6 month birthday. Spencer was asleep in John's arms in front of the tv at the time as she had trouble sleeping in quiet. Still does.

**Personality:**

Spencer is a very loyal, independent, and strong-willed woman. As she grew up and learnt of the supernatural Spencer was determined to learn everything that her father could teach her about being a Hunter so that she could always feel confident that she could take care of herself. In addition to her combat and weaponry skills, Spencer is intelligent and clever and demonstrates a superb ability to easily organise and execute plans. Most of all, Spencer is a protector at heart and will do whatever she has to do to save her loved ones.

She is competitive, driven, and smart. Spencer is an overachiever in every sense of the word and in every aspect of her life. When she wasn’t competing with Dean for their father's attention, she was competing for academics, field hockey, and boys. One could even say that Spencer’s competitive edge might drive her to do some things she may regret.

** Physical Appearance: **

Spencer is a tall and thin young woman with pale white and lightly freckled skin, curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes, giving off a similar resemblance to Snow White. She is fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-style jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she is caught unaware in a fight. She is also known for keeping weapons on her at all times, including ring daggers stashed in her boots or purse, a mini-crossbow in a holster on her thigh, and extra arrowheads kept in the glove box of her car just in case. She typically wears her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wears jewellery, though she would sometimes be seen wearing a ring wrought in an infinity symbol on her left hand.

** Powers and Abilities: **

As a human, Spencer possesses no supernatural powers, but her role as a skilled hunter meant that she does possess many valuable abilities that offer her many advantages during her time in the supernatural world.

Genius-Level Intelligence: Spencer has an IQ of 170, which is well above genius level. Between how quickly she can learn new skills and her craving for knowledge, Spencer possesses a dearth of knowledge on a wide range of topics including mathematics, chemistry, physics, medicine, psychology, history, mythology, and foreign languages.

Multilingualism: Spencer has shown she is fluent in Latin (both Archaic and Classical), Spanish, and French in at least a conversational capacity.

Skilled Artist: Spencer is known for being very artistically talented.

Expert Markswoman: Spencer is an expert archer, and went to national competitions even when she is a child. She is able to accurately use longbows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy.

Skilled Combatant: As a hunter, Spencer is trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons if necessary.

Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training: Spencer is trained in the use of guns, bows, swords, daggers, and chained weapons, though she preferred to use her long-bow or ring daggers, and is able to identify a variety of weapons in her arsenal. She is also able to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons, and is shown to have made five of her own silver arrowheads by hand. Spencer also demonstrated competence with a katana.

Skilled Tactician: Spencer is capable of organizing and executing plans for various missions.

Skilled Manipulator: In desperate situations, Spencer is shown to be quite good at manipulating others to give her the information she wanted.

Skilled Hunter: As a hunter, Spencer is knowledgeable in the migration patterns and habits of animals, particularly wolves, coyotes, and foxes, along with their corresponding supernatural creatures. She is able to use knowledge of how animals track their prey using scent by leaving a trail of blood to lure werewolves into a trap.

First Aid Knowledge: Spencer has first aid knowledge from the years of patching up her father and brothers

Basic Mechanical Knowledge: Spencer demonstrates an understanding of how motor vehicles work.

Gymnastic Training: According to Spencer, she is a gymnast for eight years, and she demonstrated her acrobatic feats by doing a flip off of her roof and landing lightly on her feet on the ground. Though she did not use these gymnastic skills often, they likely came in handy during her hunter training.

****

** Equipment: **

Recurve Bow

Chinese Ring Daggers

Crossbow

Mini-Crossbow

Longbow

Quiver of military-grade, armor-piercing titanium arrowheads

Silver arrowheads

**Pairing:** Tony Stark


	2. October 2005

Spencer Winchester sits alone at a bar in New Orleans, she and her brother, Dean, have taken a night to themselves to celebrate a hunt done well before moving onto the next. Spencer and Dean had come out to a bar but he's since abandoned her after getting lucky, she doesn't mind, they take what they can where they can. Spencer doesn't really come to the bar to hook up though, she knows Dean usually gets out of there early into the night and she pulls out the books and studies, unknown to her brother and her father she is actually self teaching. She sighs. Thinking of her brother, her twin brother just upsets her. He'd really abandoned her two years ago when he chose to leave the family and go to school. It's not like she didn't want to go to school. It's not like she wanted to learn or expand, but after the way John had reacted to Sam leaving, how could she after that? How could Sam leave her after that? They're twins, they're supposed to share an unbreakable bond....and he broke it. They've not spoken at all since he left, and she feels it every day. She traces the diagram on the page of her book pushing away that Debbie downer feeling edging forward. Along the other end of the bar a man is surrounded by a gaggle of women, all half naked and pawing all over him. But his eyes are on Spencer. She's the only girl in the bar not interested in him what so ever.....and he's fascinated. Tony Stark likes to get out of New York every now and then and try to pick up girls in bars he wouldn't normally step in. But it's just so easy now. He wants a real challenge. And this girl, this one actively ignoring him looks like a challenge he wants to conquer.

“Excuse me, Ladies” he tells the girls, his best friend Rhodey looking up from his drink as Tony walks away from a whole load of sure things and moves towards the loner girl at the end of the bar.

“What are you playing at?” Rhodey asks himself watching his friend. Spencer ignores that feeling that someone is approaching her, she just wants to be left alone and hopefully if she ignores them, they'll go away.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Tony asks her. She looks to him wide eyed as if actually surprised someone he tried to talk to her.

“What?” she asks him.

“A drink” he offers with a smirk. “Your glass is empty and you're sitting alone”

“How do you know I'm alone?” she asks him cocking her head.

“Because you're in a bar and you're reading...” he points out and lifts the cover of the book to read the title, she looks down a little. “Mathematical Techniques for the Engineering, Physical, and Mathematical Sciences” he reads. “You're in a bar and you're studying” he lifts his eyes to hers.

“Just reading” she tells him. “Trying to anyway but you and your...” Spencer cocks her head looking to his lady friends. “Concubines are making it rather difficult” Tony smirks a little and takes the seat at her side, she raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?” she asks him.

“Sitting with you” he answers adjusting his suit jacket. He watches her as she sighs and goes back to her book. He realises that she has no idea who he is unlike everyone else who only want to be around him because of who he is. “One drink” he leans on the bar to smile at her. All the other girls in the bar are glaring at Spencer because she has his attention, because he has chosen her.

“No” she tells him. “Try the blonde by the jukebox who is about a shot of tequila away from dropping her panties....if she hasn't already” she tells him, Tony raises an eyebrow and looks to said blonde who smiles and waves at him flirtatiously.

“But” he looks back to Spencer. “I'd rather have a drink with you” he tells her, she closes her book and sighs. He smiles victoriously and holds out his hand to her. “Tony” he offers. She takes his hand.

“Joan” she offers back. Tony keeps a hold of her hand and motions to the bartender.

“What are you drinking, Joan?” he asks as the bartender approaches.

“Dark 'n' stormy” she answers.

“That's a big girl drink” Tony points out looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I'm a big girl” she corrects with a smirk. Tony looks to the bartender hiding his surprise and elation.

“One dark 'n' stormy, one top shelf Scotch” he orders, the bartender looks between them before walking away to fill the order, Tony turns back to Spencer. “So why are you studying engineering in a crowded bar, all alone, on a Friday night?” he asks her with a smile, she raises an eyebrow at him before leaning on the bar a little.

“Where to start...” she starts, he watches her with apt interest.

…...........

A little while later/A few drinks later: Tony strokes Spencer's arm a little as he smiles, she laughs a little and shakes her head.

“Yes” he tells her. “I'm not kidding” he brings his hand down her arm to her hand on the bar, his finger playing with the plastic ring on her finger. “What about this?” he asks holding up her hand. “Boyfriend can't afford a real ring?” he asks, fishing for information, she shakes her head.

“No....my big brother” she corrects. “It's one of those...gum ball machine rings”

“I would never have guessed” he teases, she shoots him a look. “It has it's charms I suppose” he teases setting her hand back on the bar. She raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“That's not the way to get into a girl's pants” she points out. “Insulting her jewellery”

“Noted” he tells her with a smirk. “And what is the best way..” he starts looking over her. “To get into a girl's pants?” she smirks back at him.

“Let's start with a few more drinks” she answers, they share a look and he smirks wider nodding. 

…...............

A few more drinks later: Tony plays with Spencer's hand as he whispers in her ear, it's...filthy, and yeah, it's working, things like that don't normally, she's never been a fan of dirty talk but there is something about him and his voice and his words.

“What do you think?” he asks her pulling back, she touches his suit jacket and pulls him closer to kiss him. He smirks against her lips. He's won his little challenge and now he gets to enjoy the prize. He pulls back but keeps close to her. “I'll be right back” he tells Spencer brushing her hair back behind her ear before standing and heading back to Rhodey, most of the girls had filtered out realising that their chances with the infamous Tony Stark are extremely slim.

“Hey” Rhodey greets. “Ready to go?” he asks, Tony pulls a face and Rhodey sighs.

“Grab us a hotel room” Tony tells him. “And one for yourself of course”

“Tony” Rhodey warns, Tony holds up a credit card. Rhodey smirks and takes it.

“You know what I like” Tony offers parring his shoulder and then heading back to Spencer who raises an eyebrow, Tony smiles charmingly and takes his seat again. “How about one more drink?” Tony asks as Rhodey leaves the bar, Spencer nods a little and smirks.

…................

Tony and Spencer walk the streets of New Orleans, music plays around them, he pulls her closer to kiss her as they reach the hotel address Rhodey had text him. Tony pulls Spencer closer wrapping an arm around her back. This woman, this girl, there is something else about her, that makes his skin itch, like there is a fire coursing just under the surface, he's on fire and he loves it. Rhodey clears his throat and Tony pulls back to look at his friend.

“Rhodey” Rhodey offers holding out his hand to Spencer who takes it and smiles.

“Joan” she offers back.

“Well it's nice to meet you, Joan” he tells her and holds out a key to Tony who takes it and winks at him before leading 'Joan' towards their room whilst nuzzling into her neck. Rhodey smirks and shakes his head.

…................

The second the hotel room door closes Tony is on her pushing her back to the door, lips on hers, hands on her. And she is no better. She's had sex before, she knows what she is doing but this feel different, it feels....hotter. More intense. Tony pushes her jacket down her arms, his lips almost glued to hers, she yanks her arms out of her sleeve and wraps her arms around his neck, the jacket lands at her feet as he moves his hands to her waist, pushing them under her shirt pressing her against the door. His lips move along her jaw as her fingers find his blazer, which she makes quick work in removing it from him. He pulls back to look down at her, his fingers playing with the chair around her neck. Her fingers slowly working on the buttons of his shirt, he kisses her again as she gets the last button undone, his hands roaming down her to her waist and then around her to the backs of her thighs, he pulls, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands holding onto the bottom of her thighs to hold her to him, he turns from the door and carries her towards the middle of the room where the bed sits, it's the best the town had to offer on such short notice. She tugs a little on his hair and he moans pulling back from her lips, his eyes catching his. He smirks a little and shifts her weight slightly and sets her down again, his fingers taking to tracing over her arms and up to her face. He kisses her again and they fall onto the bed together.

.............

Spencer wakes to her cell phone ringing and it does take her a few moments to realise where she is and who she's with, she looks to the arm wrapped around her waist and then to the body attached to it. She groans slightly and lifts the arm to slide out from under it. She usually makes a habit out of not staying the night, she usually waits till they fall asleep, have a rummage through their things and then leaves. Post-hunt crash. She brushes her hair back from her face and takes a deep breath before standing and collecting her clothes at the same time she dresses. Grabbing her cell phone as it rings again in her jeans pocket, she glances to the id and then sighs a little before answering it.

“Dean” she greets.

“Where are you?” Dean asks as Spencer pulls on her boots.

“I fell asleep at the library” she answers no louder then a whispers and she can hear Dean's smirk.

“Was the library good?” Dean asks teasingly, Spencer rolls her eyes as she passes bedroom mirror, she pauses and looks into it, at the hickey starting to form on her neck, she sighs and looks back to Tony's sleeping form.

“Was.....fine” she answers watching Tony a little, in the morning light he is still handsome she guesses, not her usual type but it was....good. Actually if she's being honest it was the best sex of her life but she's not about to admit that. She grabs her shoulder bag from the floor and pulls out her Polaroid camera, she documents everything, it's kind of an over achiever thing, in everything, successful hunts, one night stands, perfect shots, she photographs it all. She turns to Tony and smiles taking his photo, waiting for it to print before packing it away, shaking the Polaroid out in her hand as she steals the hotel's free toiletries from the dresser, he doesn't need them after all, she tucks them under her arm and then grabs his wallet from the floor opening it to reveal more then loose change inside, she raises an eyebrow and takes the cash tucking it into the back of her jeans. She frowns a little at the credit card. “Hey, why does the name Tony Stark feel familiar?” she asks pocketing the card and then setting the wallet back down.

“Are you kidding?” Dean asks her.

“No” she answers. “Who is he?” she asks Dean.

“I'll tell you when you get back” he teases, now slightly proud, he hangs up and so does she slipping the phone away. She grabs the watch from the dresser and pockets that too before leaving. Running straight into Rhodey who is walking back to his room.

“Joan” he greets, she looks to him and gives a nervous embarrassed smile.

“Can we just forget that you're watching me do the walk of shame?” she asks him, Rhodey smiles and nods.

“Of course” he assures her.

“Do you need a cab?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, thank you, I can manage” she then turns and hurries away. He watches her go with a small smile. She is pretty much running from the scene. Rhodey drops his smile and looks to the hotel room. He should make sure she hasn't killed him and that's why she's running away.

…...........

Dean looks up as Spencer returns, her hair messy, make up still smeared, he smirks, proud of her. It's not very often she goes for one night stands but when she does he likes to think it's down to him, and he feels pride. She looks to him, Dean wiggles his eyebrows and she groans shutting the door behind her.

“Let me see him?” Dean asks holding out his hand, she rolls her eyes and pulls the Polaroid out her pocket, he takes it and smirks looking down at it, cocking his head a little. “Hard to say” he grumbles.

“Well...I also swiped his credit card” she admits, he raises an eyebrow at her, she holds it out to him. “And the cash in his wallet....and his watch” Dean starts chuckling.

“Ah man, having a klepto for a sister is awesome” he comments taking the card from her.

“You really shouldn't be encouraging me” she argues pulling off her jacket.

“I still can't believe you don't know who Tony Stark is” he points out reading the name from the card.

“I said his name sounded familiar....I just woke up, okay? My brain needs coffee to function at optimum capabilities” she tells Dean who pushes a mug of coffee towards her as she sits at the table with him. She pretty much downs the coffee needing the caffeine. Dean raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Tell me you've found a case” she asks of him setting the mug down, he grabs the newspaper from his side and holds it out to her, she takes it and looks over the highlighted article.

“Thinking voodoo” he answers refilling her coffee.

“Voodoo?” she asks. “In New Orleans?” she adds picking up her coffee again. “Shocking” he shoots her a look and she smirks around her mug. “But shower then breakfast first” she stands again grabbing her duffel from the floor and heading to the bathroom.

“I can't believe you slept with Tony Stark” Dean blurts out, Spencer rolls her eyes shutting the bathroom door behind her.

…....................

Tony wakes alone and cold, but there is movement in the room and the smell of fresh coffee. He shifts in the bed, the blankets moving with him, tangling with him.

“Joan?” he asks sleepily.

“Nope” Rhodey answers him, Tony looks to him sat reading the paper at the table. “Morning” he greets, Tony looks around the room rubbing at his eyes before climbing out of the bed.

“You know I don't think Joan was her real name” Tony comments walking into the bathroom, Rhodey smirks.

“Yeah, no kidding” Rhodey comments back looking back to his paper. “She pretty much ran out of here” he tells Tony, knowing that his friend can hear him. “That's a first normally I have to drag them kicking and screaming” Tony chuckles on the other side of the door.

“All the ladies want a piece of me” he teases, Rhodey rolls his eyes fondly.

“Of course they do” Rhodey comments, Tony walks out of the bathroom.

“Anything interesting?” Tony asks running a towel over his face, nodding to the newspaper.

“Just the usual” Rhodey answers. “Ritualistic killings in the French Quater” he offers motioning to the paper. “Brings all the hoodoo voodoo freaks out...”

“Only in New Orleans” Tony teases grabbing a fresh shirt.

“Hmm” Rhodey hums in agreement.

“I love this town” Tony comments pulling the shirt on with a smile.

“She stole your watch and and your cash” Rhodey points out, Tony looks to him. “And your credit card” Tony shrugs, all those things can be replaced, he's not that bothered, she could have stolen the shirt off his back and he wouldn't have cared, he's been around a while, he's slept with his share and a lot of men's share of women, but 'Joan', best sex ever.

“You think we can pull a fingerprint or two?” Tony asks looking around the room trying to pinpoint anything she might of touched.

“Don't tell me you're going to stalk her now?” Rhodey complains a little folding away the paper.

“She's the first girl to give me a fake name, she's the first girl to voluntarily leave and before I woke up and she was reading a book on engineering at the bar....” Tony lists. “I at least want her real name” Rhodey sighs knowing that look on Tony's face. It's his 'I have a new project and I'm going to succeed the hell out of it' look. They'll be no stopping Tony from getting what he wants. And he wants this 'Joan' girl.

….................

A black impala rumbles out of New Orleans, in the front Dean and Spencer, though the hunt had gone well neither are happy, something is eating away at them.

“Play it again” he asks of her, Spencer rolls her eyes and presses play on the voice mail from their father.

“Dean.....something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful and looks after your sister. We're all in danger” she stops it and looks to Dean. They share a look before he puts his foot down. 


	3. Dec 2005/Jan 2006

Tony finds dozens of matches to the finger print he'd pulled at the hotel. 'Joan's' fingerprints. But all they lead him to are unsolved cases. Crime scenes. But nothing about her real identity. And he almost gives up. Almost. Till a New Year's party he crashes in Nashville.

…................

It's the first New Year Spencer's celebrated with both her brothers in years, now that Sam is back in the hunting life, a dead girlfriend and a missing father to thank for that. Things have been tense and more so between Spencer and Sam, they're supposed to be twins, yet the atmosphere around them both leaves everyone uncomfortable. He doesn't know how to talk to her any more, it was so easy growing up, all they'd have to do is share a look but now, he wants to talk to her, he wants his sister back, he wants his best friend back, but he doesn't understand why she's distant and when he asks she just gives him this heartbreaking look and shakes her head before turning away again. Car rides are unbearably tense. Motel rooms thick with an atmosphere. So Dean's suggested they celebrate the New Year together by going to a party. Unfortunately it's a theme party. 1940's. Which means costumes. Spencer hates dressing up. Even if she does suit it. Spencer enters the party between her two brothers. That's the moment Tony sees her again. Dressed in a very form fitting deep blue 1940's dress with matching fascinator. Spencer looks around and then sighs.

“I need a drink” Spencer states and then just walks away without waiting for permission or an opinion, Dean and Sam share a look.

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asks him. “We're not the same any more” he walks away from his big brother who sighs.

…..........

Tony moves to the bar and straight to Spencer as she reaches it, she looks even more stunning in that dress up close, he smiles.

“Fancy seeing you here” Tony teases leaning on the bar beside Spencer who sighs and looks to him.

“Stalking me?” she asks.

“Nope” he answers. “I was party crashing” he admits waving for the bartender. “Scotch and a dark 'n' stormy” he orders, Spencer raises an eyebrow.

“You remember my drink?” she asks, he nods.

“Yep” he answers. “So...New Orleans and now Nashville” he starts.

“Me and my brothers move around a lot” she admits. “For work”

“And what is it you do?” he asks.

“The family business” she answers cryptically. He raises an eyebrow. “Pest control”

“You work in pest control?” he asks smirking.

“You say that like it is so hard for you to believe” she points out.

“Hard to believe you go around killing Thumper” he mumbles a little. “Or....Bullwinkle” she frowns at him. “The squirrel”

“You mean Rocky” she corrects teasing him. “Bullwinkle was the moose” he scoffs.

“Does it really matter?” he asks smirking. “So what you get the shovel out and....” she laughs and shakes her head.

“No, no...” she answers. “It's a bit more....sophisticated now”

“Is that what you always wanted to do?” Tony asks her.

“It's...what I was raised to do” she answers.

“That's not the same thing” he argues. “When we first met you were reading a book on engineering, are you interested in engineering?” he asks touching her arm.

“I'm interested in everything” she admits. “Engineering is just the current one. Biomechanics was the last”

“Not exactly little hobbies” he teases, she looks to him.

“I had my fair share of....little hobbies too” she assures him.

“But you've never formerly studied anywhere?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I wanted to, of course I did” she admits. “But Dad didn't take to well to my brother going off to college....so I....decided not to pursue it any further” she admits. “Just went along with his plan”

“Spencer” Dean states behind her, she stiffens a little and looks to him.

“Spencer?” Tony asks smirking. “So not Joan after all” Spencer sighs looking at Dean who cringes a little.

“Sorry” he offers. “Sam took off”

“And?” Spencer asks. “Maybe he finally removed that stick and found a date” Dean shoots her a look.

“Just go look for him” Dean argues.

“He's your brother too” Spencer argues. “Why do I have to go after him?” she asks him.

“Because you're twins” Dean argues with a smirk. “And I've got a sure thing” he thumbs over his shoulder at a blonde leaning on the bar, Spencer looks to Tony who raises an eyebrow at her, she sighs.

“Sorry” She tells Tony before turning back to Dean. “Fine” Spencer gets out through her teeth and then walks away, weaving through the crowd. Tony watches her go before downing his drink and following, he's not letting her get away this time. And that sounded creepy then his intentions.

…...................

Spencer doesn't have to go far to find Sam, he leans against the wall outside the bar.

“Sammy” she states walking towards him, he looks to her and then away again.

“Just....too loud in there” he mumbles shuffling slightly.

“Sam” she starts, he closes his eyes. “I know things haven't been easy but I like to think that you can still talk to me....if you needed to”

“How?” he asks looking to her. “You take every opportunity to not be around me” he points out. “In fact the last three months, this is the longest we've spoken about something other then a case” he adds. “We used to spend hours talking....and now I feel like I don't know you any more”

“I was jealous....I am jealous” she admits, he frowns at her. “I wanted to go to college” she tells him. “I wanted to learn. I wanted to grow and expand. And you got there first, the way dad was with you....how could I go after that?” he looks to her sadly. “So I stayed and I hated you for it, and every week that went by and you didn't call, or text, or email.....I hated you more”

“So when I came back...?” he asks.

“It's going away, the hate....but I still kind of hate you” she admits. “I love you too, of course, I do but....” he looks down.

“I get it” he whispers. “I'm sorry” he tells her, she nods.

“I know that” she assures him. “And I'm trying really hard to get over myself” she tells him. “I want us to be the way we used to be....” he nods and steps closer to her. “And maybe we will be one day” she offers, he holds up his hands and she nods, he hugs her tightly. Sam raises an eyebrow seeing Tony not subtly watching them. Sam pulls back from Spencer.

“Is that Tony Stark?” Sam asks, Spencer looks to Tony and rolls her eyes. Tony waves a little at Spencer who smirks back at him.

“Yep” she answers. “I think he's...after another....” she clicks her tongue a little, Sam chuckles and kisses her head.

“You slept with Tony Stark?” Sam asks, Spencer nods a little. “Then go” he whispers. “Go have fun....I'll be fine” she looks up at him. “Go” he nudges her a little, she squeezes his arm and then heads over to Tony who holds out his arm to her, she rolls her eyes but takes it. The pair walking away together. Sam smirks and shakes his head.

…................

It's a better hotel this time. Fancier. 5 stars. A huge bed. Spencer is sure she's never been in a hotel room like this before. Tony watches her as she touches the silk bedding. She turns to him as he moves. No words exchanged. His hands find her face and he kisses her.

…............

Later: Tony lays with his arm slung over Spencer's waist as they both sleep.

…............

The sun is just rising when the impala pulls up in the hotel parking lot, Spencer leaves pulling on her jacket, she climbs in quickly and the car pulls away.

…............

Tony wakes with a jerk, completely alone. He looks around the room a little and then smirks seeing his watch missing. Again.

“Unbelievable” he mumbles laying back down. He's smiling though as he rubs at his chest over his heart. 


	4. Jan - May 2006

January 2006:

Tony flexes his fingers sat in his own bed, a computer tablet resting against his legs. He doesn't believe in coincidences. And Spencer or Joan or whatever her name is has appeared in his life twice now, out of the blue, and he sought her out, twice. And he doesn't sleep with girls more then once. There has to be something about her. He types in Spencer into the registry search panel, and then presses enter. He finds 49,110 Spencers in the USA alone. Tony throws up his hands a little and then takes a breath, starts narrowing down the search parameters, wrong age, wrong sex, then narrows it down to appearance, brown hair, brown eyes. Family. Takes out those that are only children. And it narrows down even further. To 10. He takes a breath and nods. 10 he can work with. So he goes through them one by one, checking the family listings, out of the 10 there is only 1 that is a twin. Spencer Winchester. He raises an eyebrow and clicks on the link opening it up. Spencer Winchester born May 2nd 1983 in Lawrence Kansas to John and Mary Winchester, twin sister of Samuel Winchester. Tony smirks.

“Gotcha” he states. “Spencer Winchester” he swipes at the screen till a photo Rhodey took in Nashville appears, he'd been at the back of the bar when she and Tony had been talking at the bar and Tony got his best friend to take a photo of the girl. He sets up a face trace, to run 24/7 across the country. Oh he is so going to find this girl.

…................

February 2006:

Spencer leans against a bar in some dinky little town watching Dean dance with some big breasted blonde, she smiles and shakes her head as he winks at her. Sam sighs at her side.

“Relax, Sammy” she teases a little looking to him. “It's his holiday” Sam shakes his head smiling. “Like Christmas but all pink and sparkly and...horny” Sam chuckles and looks to her.

“No date for you?” he asks, she shrugs and looks around the bar. Deep down she's hoping that it's third time lucky. That out there in the crowd is Tony Stark. But alas....he's not.

“No” she answers looking back to Sam. “Looks like it's just you and me” she whispers around her beer bottle as she takes a drink.

“There are worst dates” he comments warmly, she smiles to herself.

…..................

March 2006:

Spencer shakes her jacket out as they walk into a motel room, she the shudders violently.

“Ewww” she complains, Dean chuckles and ghosts his finger over her arm causing her to spazz out and spin around. “Don't” she warns him. “I swear if I never see a bug again....I will be a very, very happy Spencer” she tells them.

“Yeah, this has to be one of our freakiest” Dean agrees as he pulls off his own jacket. “Bugs, really?” he asks looking to Sam who is avoiding looking at Dean, they'd had another bust up about Sam leaving the family for college.

“No” Spencer warns looking at them both. “It's been a long day, it's late, I'm tired, we're not arguing again....it can wait for the morning” she warns them both before heading into the bathroom, she takes a breath and sits on the toilet seat and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket, opening the mobile internet before running a search: Tony Stark. She does this every few weeks to see what he's been doing, and subconsciously hoping he's close. He never is. Too busy in New York or Miami or abroad. She sighs and closes off the phone when she gets nothing she wants.

“Spence, hurry up, I need to shower all this....eck off” Dean tells her through the door. Spencer stands and fake flushes before turning on the shower.

…............

April 2006:

Tony paces his study a little, slowly, meandering around his furniture. Nothing. 3 months and nothing.

“There has to be something, Jarvis, buddy, give me something” Tony tells him throwing the stress ball into his other hand and twirling slightly on one foot. “An address?”

“No fixed address” Jarvis tells him. “As I have told you, every month for the last 3 months”

“You never know” Tony points out. “What about the face trace?” he asks.

“Nothing” Jarvis answers. Tony sighs and drops into his chair.

“It's like she just....poof” Tony comments and rubs at his eyes. “Hmmm next step” he mumbles.

“You have a meeting with Mr. Stane in half an hour” Jarvis remind him, Tony blows a raspberry and stands.

“Keep the face trace open” he warns Jarvis and then leaves the study.

….........

May 2006:

Sam frowns a little watching Spencer sleep between him and Dean, her fingers clutching to Sam's sleeve, Dean had explained that it's the only way she sleeps now, clutching to someone, usually it's Dean, sometimes John....Sam is just the one getting it today. Spencer jerks awake looking around alarmed. Sam touches her shoulder and she snaps her hand up to grab his wrist.

“It's me” Sam assures her. “Spence” he whispers, she breathes heavily and releases his wrist.

“I'm sorry” she if quick to tell him trying to get her breathing under control. “I'm sorry” Dean glances to her.

“You're not having....dreams now are you?” he asks, Sam shoots him a look. This is Dean referencing Sam's new and insane prophetic dreams. And Spencer has seen them both watching her, waiting, Dean to see if she's gong mad too and Sam to assure himself he's not going mad.

“No” she answers. “It was...weird but it wasn't...” she motions to Sam. “Weird” Sam shoots her a look too now. “Just a run of the mile nightmare” she settles back into her seat, her fingers reaching for Sam, he holds out his hand and she takes it.

“Are you sure?” Dean asks. She nods.

“Yep....was that werewolf hunt a coupla' years back that had me on my ass for weeks” she admits. Dean snorts and nods.

“Well not on your ass” He teases, Spencer clips him around the back of his head as he chuckles.

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“I got clawed” Spencer admits, Dean smirks wider. “On the ass” she adds. “I couldn't sit right for weeks” Sam bites his lip. “Laugh it up, Hardy boys” she scolds but is smiling, she leans against Sam who smiles. Their relationship is getting back on track after the awkward start. She's talking to him again. She's laughing with him again. She's his sister again. “How far out are we?” she asks. Sam glances to the map in his lap.

“Urm....a few hours” he answers.

“What sort of name is Hibbing anyway?” she grumbles turning on the radio.

5.

May 2006:

In a bar called: Kugel's Keg, Sam sits at a table with Spencer, the two of them looking over their research for the hunt, it's part of why they bonded again, their love of research. Spencer usually gets there faster then her brothers given her IQ and how long she's been doing this but every now and then she lets Sam have one. Dean is nearby, throwing darts.

“So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle” Sam tells Dean.

“Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn’t our kind of gig” Dean offers them both.

“Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean” Spencer points out. Dean moves over to the table and looks at their father’s journal in front of Spencer. “Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker”

“Why would he even do that?”

“Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night” Spencer answers. “Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state”

“That is weird” Dean agrees.

“Yeah” Sam nods.

“Don’t phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot” Dean asks them.

“Well, there are all kinds. You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don’t know if this is our kind of gig either” Sam answers.

“Yeah, you’re right, we should ask around more tomorrow”

“Right” Spencer stands pulling on her jacket. “I saw a motel about five miles back”

“Whoa, whoa, easy. Let’s have another round” Dean corrects looking at her.

“We should get an early start” She argues, Dean smirks.

“Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don’t you, Grandma?” she shoots him a look and smile. “Alright, I’ll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak” Dean grabs his coat and heads to the bathroom. Sam sighs and stands.

“Now I have to go too” he complains and follows Dean, Spencer chuckles a little as she gathers the research and leaves.

….............

Outside the bar, Spencer is walking back to the car when she hears a noise and stops. She glances around a little and then places the journal on the hood of the car and takes out a flashlight from her coat pocket. She turns it on and uses it to look around again, He turns it on and looks around, then bends down to look under the car. She sees a cat, which hisses at her then runs away.

“Whoa!” She sees the animal and laughs at herself as she gets up, shaking her head, then waits by the car.

….............

Minutes later, Dean and Sam leave the bar laughing, Dean pats Sam's shoulder. They both note that Spencer is not stood at the car waiting for them, Dean notices the journal on the hood. Sam opens the car door and checks to see if Spencer is inside, but she isn’t there. He looks around, confused. He and Dean share a look. Spencer doesn't wander off. Dean looks around as a group of people come out of the bar. Dean walks up to a biker and his girlfriend, who are clearly drunk.

“Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?” he asks. they shake their head and walk away. “Spencer!” Dean shouts as he looks around frantically.

“Spence!” Sam shouts, he turns around and notices a surveillance camera on top of a streetlight. Dean walks into the middle of the deserted road and looks around.

“Spencer” he whispers and shares a look with Sam.


	5. May 2006 (1)

Dean and Sam stand with Kathleen, a deputy in the Sheriff's department, Kathleen is looking at Dean's fake ID.

“So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?” She asks and looks to Sam.

“I’m working a missing persons” Dean answers.

“I didn’t know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police”

“Oh, no. No, there’s someone else” Dean offers. “My cousin”

“My sister” Sam offers. “We were havin’ a few drinks last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven’t seen her since”

“Does your sister have a drinking problem?” Kathleen asks.

“Spencer?” Dean asks back. “Two beers and she’s doin’ karaoke” Katheleen smiles.

“No, she wasn’t drunk” Sam argues. “She was taken” Kathleen nods and sits down at her computer. Dean and Sam follow her and sits also.

“Alright. What’s her name?”

“Winchester. Spencer Winchester” Sam answers.

“Like the rifle?”

“Like the rifle” Dean agrees, Kathleen types Spencer's name in the computer and brings up his police record. She observes the page, then clicks on Dean's link and brings up his record.

“Spencer Winchester” she states and glances to Sam. “So, you know that your brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder” Dean tries to look nonchalant.

“Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family” Sam offers.

“Handsome, though” Dean adds.

“Uh-huh” Kathleen types something else and brings up more search results on the computer. “Well, she’s not showing up in any current field reports”

“Oh, we already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway” Sam tells her.

“Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?” Kathleen asks.

“Right. Yeah. I’m thinking the camera picked up whatever took her. Or, whoever” Sam answers.

“Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let’s do this the right way” She stands up and gets some paperwork from a filing cabinet. “Why don’t you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?” She hands Sam a clipboard.

“Officer, look, uh, she’s family. You've got let me go with you” Sam begs.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that” Katheleen tells him.

“Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of ‘em come back?” Dean asks. Kathleen looks sad. “She's my responsibility” Dean tells her. “And she’s comin’ back. I’m bringin’ her back” She stares at Dean, Sam looks to him.

…...............

(Malibu, Miami) Tony looks to his phone as it starts beeping, he pulls it from his pocket and raises an eyebrow.

“Sonofa...” he starts and then smiles. “Hibbing” he tests. “Is that a real place?” he asks looking to his assistant, Pepper who shoots him a look. “What?” he asks defensively.

“It's in Minnesota” she tells him. “Your knowledge of your own country is shocking” she comments, he smirks and looks down at his phone, at Spencer's missing persons report, his smile fades.

“Shit” he growls.

“What?” Pepper asks moving to him. “Is it about this girl you're stalking?”

“Who told you about that?” Tony asks indignantly. She shoots him a look. “Rhodey” he complains catching on.

“He was concerned” she defends. “Now what's wrong?” Tony shows her his phone.

“She's missing” he answers. Pepper takes the phone and scrolls through the information.

“Brother is recently deceased” she reads. “She might have just...run off”

“Her brother is dead?” He asks.

“Hmm...Dean Winchester, he was wanted for murder and attempted murder....” she shoots Tony a look, he shrugs a little back. “He was found dead...” she shrugs. “Sounds like grief” she offers. “Maybe...'Spencer' just needed some space to herself”

“Look who filled the report” he pushes, Pepper looks down.

“Sam Winchester” she reads. “Okay if her...other brother is looking for her, maybe it isn't grief” she comments and then nods. “I can arrange a flight” she offers, Tony shakes his head.

“No, I'll take a car” he corrects standing from his desk.

“That's a 2 day drive” Pepper argues. “You're really doing this for one girl?” she asks, Tony pauses, he looks to Pepper.

“Yeah” he admits. “Yeah, I am” He tells her and then leaves, Pepper sighs and holds out his phone, he walks back into the office and takes it from her. “Thanks” he offers and then leaves again, Pepper shakes her head.

….............

(Unknown location). Spencer is asleep in a cage, she shifts slightly and then jerks awake, her eyes wide, she looks around, trying to observe her surroundings. She wraps her fingers around the bars of the cage and tests them, shaking them. She lowers her hands and looks around again. Her eyes finding their missing person: Jenkins. He sleeps in a cage next to hers.

............

Sam sits on a bench outside, his knee jiggling away, Dean sit next to him calm, but Dean's calm is not that calm, it's his silently stewing calm, he's plotting to murder everyone calm.

“What did you mean by...she's your responsibility?” Sam asks, Dean looks to him.

“Dad left me in charge” Dean answers. “Dad told me to look after her....and I've lost her. So yeah, it's on me to find her”

“She's a grown up, and we left her alone for like...5 minutes” Sam argues. “And you and Dad made sure she can look after herself”

“And she still got taken” Dean points out. Kathleen leaves the sheriff's station behind them, holding printouts of the camera footage, she approaches the two brothers.

“Greg. Sam” they both see her and stand from the bench. “I think we’ve got something” She hands Dean the printouts and he looks through them. “These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin, Spencer, disappeared”

“This really isn’t what we're looking for” Dean tells her.

“Just wait, wait—next one” Dean turns the page and sees an image of a rusty truck driving. “This one was taken right after Spencer left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates” Dean turns another page and sees a close-up image of the truck’s license plates.

“Oh, the plates look new. It’s probably stolen” Dean points out.

“So, whoever’s driving that rust bucket must be involved” Kathleen agrees, a beat-up van drives by. Its engine is whining loudly, Dean and Sam share a look.

“Hear that engine?” Sam asks.

“Yeah”

“Kind of a whining growl, isn’t it?” Sam asks, Dean nods.

“Sure” Sam and Dean stare at the van as it drives away.

…...........

(Unknown location) Spencer is trying to kick down the door of her cage, but she fails. Jenkins groans and wakes up. Spencer looks to him, hearing him and then rushes over to talk to him through the bars of their cages.

“You’re alive” she states, Jenkins groans again. “Hey, you okay?” she asks.

“Does it look like I’m doin’ okay?” he asks back.

“Where are we?” She asks.

“I don’t know. The country, I think. Smells like the country”

“You’re Alvin Jenkins, aren’t you?”

“Yeah” Jenkins answers, Spencer sighs.

“I was looking for you”

“Oh, yeah?” Jenkins asks.

“Yeah”

“Well, no offence, but this is a piss-poor rescue”

“Well, my brothers are out there right now, too. They're looking for us. So...” She tries to assure him.

“So, they're not gonna find us. We’re in the middle of nowhere” He nods towards the door leading into the building. “Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us”

“What are they? Have you seen them?” Spencer asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“Whatever’s got us, what’d they look like?”

“See for yourself” The door to the building opens and two men wearing black coats and hats walk in. One man walks over to Jenkins' cage and kicks the side of it. Jenkins moves back into the corner. The other man goes to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserts a key into the panel and twists it. Jenkins’ cage unlocks. The men enter. “Leave me alone! Don’t you take me, leave me alone!” The men place a plate of food in front of Jenkins. They leave the cage and walk over to the panel. One of the men twists the key again and removes it, which locks the cage. They leave, and Jenkins devours his food. Spencer stares surprised.

“I’ll be damned. They’re just people” she states.

“Yeah. What’d you expect?” Jenkins asks her.

“How often do they feed you?” Spencer counter asks.

“Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage” Jenkins points to the panel.

“And that’s the only time you see them?”

“So far. But I’m waitin'”

“Waiting for what?” Spencer asks him.

“Ned Beatty time, man”

“I think that’s the least of your worries right now”

“Oh, yeah?” Jenkins asks her.

“Yeah” she answers.

“What do you think they want, then?” Jenkins inquires, Spencer looks around her cage as she stands, her eyes flickering around anything that could be used. Her eyes linger on a wire above her, she can probably reach it, if she stretches. She nods and does stretch through the top of her cage and grabs a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. She tries to pull it down.

“Depends on who they are” she answers, strained.

“They’re a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me” Jenkins looks over Spencer. “Lookin’ for love in all the wrong places” she looks to him, he gives her a look, she looks away, she turns back and continues to pull on the wire. It gradually starts to detach from the pole.

….................

“You're a civilian” Kathleen tells Sam. “I can't risk it” Sam looks to Dean, Dean pats his shoulder.

“Just, sit tight” Dean states. “I'll bring her back” Sam shoots him a look. “I promise” Dean assures him. Sam sighs. “Go get a drink, I'll call” Sam shakes his head and walks away, Dean sighs and looks to Kathleen.

......................

(On the road) Tony glances to his watch as he drive, he purses his lips. He really is doing this for one girl. For one girl he's only met twice. But Spencer is not just any girl. She's not like the other girls he takes to bed, she's not stupid, she's not vain, she's not....a bimbo. He smiles a little and looks to his watch again.

“I need to hide this” he comments and pulls it off stuffing it in the glove box and shuts it again, he smirks to himself.

.......................

Kathleen is driving, Dean sits next to her, he is constantly getting texts from Sam. Kathleen points at a traffic camera as they pass it.

“Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn’t pass that one, so….”

“So, it must’ve pulled off somewhere. I didn’t see any other roads here” Dean comments.

“Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads” Kathleen informs him, Dean is now annoyed.

“Great” He stares out the window. New information comes up on Kathleen’s computer. She clicks the highlighted item and brings up a page about Dean’s fake ID. She reads it and looks concerned.

“So, Gregory” Dean turns to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“I ran your badge number. It’s routine when we’re working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you”

“Mmhmm”

“And, uh, they just got back to me” She pulls the car over to the side of the road. “It says here your badge was stolen” Dean looks surprised. “And there’s a picture of you” She turns the computer to Dean. He sees a picture of a heavy African-American man.

“I lost some weight” Dean tells her and chuckles. “And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease” Kathleen takes off her seat belt.

“Okay, would you step out of the car, please?”

“Look, look, look” She stops. “If you wanna arrest me, that’s fine. I’ll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please—let me find Spencer”

“I don’t even know who you are. Or if this Spencer person is missing”

“Look into my eyes and tell me if I’m lying about this”

“Identity theft? You’re impersonating an officer”

“Look, here’s the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled her and Sam from a fire. And ever since then, I’ve felt responsible for them. Like it’s my job to keep them safe. I’m just afraid if we don’t find her fast—please” His voice breaks. “She’s my family”

“I’m sorry. You’ve given me no choice. I have to take you in” She glances at her visor. Her eye catches a photo of her and another man, smiling. She looks sad and sighs. “After we find Spencer Winchester” She fastens her seat belt. Dean looks confused.

....................

(Unknown location) Spencer is still trying to pull the metal coil from the beam.

“What’s your name, again?” Jenkins asks her.

“Spencer”

“Why don’t you give it up, Spencer, there’s no way out” Jenkins comments. Spencer groans and finally tears the coil down. A small piece of metal falls on the floor also. “What is it?” Spencer picks it up and looks at it.

“It’s a bracket” she answers turning it over in her hand, her brain working away.

“Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we’ve got ‘em, huh?” Suddenly, Jenkins’ cage unlocks itself and opens. “Must’ve been short” He climbs out of the cage. “Maybe you knocked somethin’ loose” Jenkins tells her, Spencer looks around suspiciously moving closer to her bars.

“I think you should get back in there, Jenkins” she comments warning him.

“What?”

“This isn’t right” Spencer answers.

“Don’t you wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah. But that was too easy”

“Look, I’m gonna get out of here, and I’m gonna send help, okay, don’t worry”

“No, I’m serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap”

“Bye, Spencer” He pushes open the door and leaves.

“Jenkins!” Spencer shouts after him.

….........

On the other side of the door, Jenkins is in another room similar to the one he just left. He finds an exit and leaves.

…...........

In the other room, Jenkins’ cage slams shut.

…............

Outside. Jenkins is walking around the outside of a rundown house. He finds a knife on the ground and picks it up. He looks up to the sky.

“Thank you” He starts running into the woods.

….............

In the woods Jenkins continues walking. He hears a noise and raises his knife, then starts to run in the rain. Before long, a man in camouflage jumps in front of him and knocks him down with a long knife. Jenkins falls to the ground, but sticks his own knife in the man’s leg. The man stumbles, allowing Jenkins to get up and run away. Jenkins reaches a clearing. He looks around, lost. Suddenly, another camouflaged man appears and puts his knife through Jenkins’ leg, then removes it. The second camouflaged man appears, and they both point their knives at Jenkins, who is on the ground. He is able to get up and run away. The men watch him and laugh. Jenkins keeps running, but trips over a thin wire on the ground. The men catch up to him and raise their knives.

…...............

Spencer can hear Jenkins screaming.


	6. May 2006 (2)

Dean and Kathleen are driving again, but it's the next morning, Dean hardly slept, Sam either, but Dean's still sent Sam to sit it out at the diner, he hates it too, Dean would rather have Sam watching his back then some deputy.

“Hey, Officer? Look, I don’t mean to press my luck” Dean asks.

“Your luck is so pressed”

“Right. I was wondering—why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don’t you just lock me up?” Dean asks.

“My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Spencer. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it’s like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—Come on. Let’s keep at it” At the edge of the forest. Kathleen and Dean are driving by.

“Wait, wait, wait—pull over here. Pull over” Dean tells her. They pull over and get out of the car, then walk towards the forest. “It’s the first turn-off I’ve seen so far”

“You stay here, I’ll check it out”

“No way”

“Hey” Kathleen snaps, they stop walking. “You’re a civilian. And a felon, I think. I’m not taking you with me”

“You’re not goin’ without me” Dean argues. Kathleen sighs.

“Alright. You promise you won’t get involved? You’ll let me handle it?”

“Yeah, I promise”

“Shake on it” She extends her hand. Dean shakes it. While they are shaking hands, Kathleen places a set of handcuffs on Dean’s arm.

“Oh, come on” Kathleen handcuffs Dean to the door handle and starts walking away. “This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you’re gonna need my help”

“I’ll manage. Thank you” She locks the door and walks away.

“I gotta start carrying paper clips” Dean comments.

…...............

Sam sits in a diner nursing a coffee, fiddling nervously with a packet of sugar. He should be out there helping look for Spencer. She's his twin. And he's stuck on the side lines. He tears open the sugar packet and then pours it into his coffee, it's the sixth one he's put in, he's not going to drink it. Sam looks up, eyes widening, Tony Stark stands on the other side of the glass, Tony points at Sam from outside and then smiles before walking towards the entrance.

“What is happening?” Sam asks looking over his shoulder as Tony enters the diner and moves to sit across from Sam.

“Hi, Tony Stark” Tony offers.

“I know who you are” Sam assures him.

“And you are Samuel Winchester” Tony comments with a smirk. “Spencer's twin....”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asks.

“I....heard she was missing” Tony answers. “I want to help”

…...............

Kathleen is walking down the dirt road. She passes a rundown barn, along with several wagon wheels strewn along the grass. She walks further and sees a dilapidated house. She makes her way to the front porch and climbs up the stairs.

“Hello? Anybody home?” She knocks on the door. A young girl, Missy, comes outside, covered in dirt and filth. She is unwashed and has long, uncombed hair. “Hi. Who are you?” The girl comes closer and examines Kathleen’s badge.

“Who are you?”

“I’m, uh, I’m Kathleen. I’m a deputy. What’s your name?”

“Missy”

“Missy. That’s a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?”

“She’s dead”

“I’m sorry. What about your dad?” Missy shakes her head. “No? Can I come in for a minute?” Missy shakes her head again and starts moving towards the door. “I just want you to look at a picture” Kathleen takes a picture of Spencer from her coat pocket and shows it to Missy. “Have you seen that girl? Look at that picture” Missy looks up and sees something behind Kathleen. She smiles wickedly. “What?”

“That’s gonna hurt” Kathleen turns around and sees a tall, equally unwashed man, Pa Bender, standing beside her. He hits her in the head with a shovel, and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see ‘em”

“Yes, Daddy” She walks away.

….................

Dean is looking around for something to unlock the handcuffs. He finally notices the antenna of the car and reaches for it, but he is too far away. He hears the screech of the pickup truck.

“Oh, son of a bitch” He stretches further, he finally grabs the antenna and begins to unscrew it.

….................

Jared and Lee Bender have parked the pickup truck and are now walking through the forest towards Dean's location.

…..........

The antenna comes loose and falls to the ground. Dean picks it up and begins unlocking the handcuffs. Jared and Lee reach a clearing and see the car. They laugh. Dean is now gone.

“Well, I’ve never seen him so angry before” Lee comments.

“Well, Lee, never been followed by the police before” Lee, who now has Kathleen’s keys, unlocks the car door and gets in.

…............

Kathleen is now in a cage. She is wearing a dirty white T-shirt, and her hair is down. She wakes up and groans, massaging her head.

“You alright?” Spencer asks from her cage.

“Are you Spencer Winchester?”

“Yeah”

“Your, uh, your cousin and brother're looking for you” Spencer relaxes a little.

“Thank God. Where are they?” she asks.

“Well...cuffed your cousin to my car and left Sam back in town” Spencer sighs. The door opens and Dean enters, but Kathleen and Spencer do not know it is him. Dean observes the barn, disgusted. He sees Spencer in her cage.

“Spencer!?” he asks rushing to the cage, Spencer moves closer. “Are you hurt?” She shakes her head.

“No”

“Damn, it’s good to see you”

“How did you get out of the cuffs?” Kathleen asks, Dean turns around and sees her.

“Oh, I know a trick or two” She stares at him, confused. “Alright” He moves to the door of the cage and sees the locks. “Oh, these locks look like they’re gonna be a bitch”

“Well, there’s some kind of automatic control right there” Spencer tells him as she points to the control panel.

“Have you seen ‘em?” Dean asks her, she nods.

“Yeah, they’re just people”

“And they jumped you? Must be gettin’ a little rusty there, kiddo” Dean teases a little, before he walks over to the control panel and starts trying different buttons. “What do they want?”

“I don’t know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn’t make any sense to me”

“Well, that’s the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there’s rules, there’s patterns. But with people, they’re just crazy” Dean comments.

“Did you see anything else out there?” Spencer asks.

“Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I’m thinkin’ when they take someone, they take their car, too”

“Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?” Kathleen asks.

“Yeah, actually, I did” Dean answers, Kathleen looks sad. “Your brother's?” Dean asks, she nods. “I'm sorry” he pauses and looks to Spencer. “Let’s get you guys out of here, then we’ll take care of those bastards” He points to the control panel. “This thing takes a key. Key?”

“I don't know” Spencer admits.

“Alright, I better go find it” He goes to leave.

“Hey” Spencer calls out, Dean stops and turns back to her. “Be careful” she tells him, he nods and smiles a little.

“Yeah” he assures her before he leaves. Spencer sighs a little.

…..........

Tony smiles flirtatiously at the waitress as she sets a coffee in front of him.

“Thanks, sweetheart” Tony tells her, she blushes and rushes away. “Are the girls in Minnesota all so innocent?” he asks, Sam shakes his head and shrugs. “Why are you sat in here whilst your sister is out there somewhere?” Tony asks Sam motioning out the window.

“The police won't let me help” Sam answers playing with another sugar packet. Tony watches Sam a little before leaning back.

“I don't see it” Tony admits. “You're really twins?” Sam scoffs a little.

“Yeah” Sam answers. “It's the height” Sam offers. “It makes people question” Tony taps his fingers on the table.

“You both clearly share brains, right?” Tony asks. “Given that you're pre-law at Stanford” Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Spencer would never have told you that” Sam comments. “She knows better then to give out personal information like that...”

“I read it” Tony admits looking down. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“You're stalking her”

“No” Tony argues. “No, I'm not....stalkers are bad people, I'm....intrigued by your sister...she is....”

“Not for you to play with” Sam warns. “Everyone knows of your.....reputation” Tony nods. “She's not like that”

“No, no, she is not” Tony agrees and shares a look with Sam. “Nice watch by the way” he comments. “New?” Sam looks to his watch.

“Yeah, actually, Spencer gave it to me......” Tony raises an eyebrow. “She stole it from you, didn't she?” Sam asks, Tony nods. “Spencer has...she is a klepto...” Sam explains.

“I can afford new ones” Tony comments.

“Still” Sam starts to take the watch off.

“Keep it” Tony tells him. “Consider it a gift” Tony waves Sam off. “Any idea who could have taken her?” Tony asks. Sam looks to him and smirks a little.

….............

Dean is in a dark room in the house. He turns on his flash light and starts to look around. The room is filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contain various body parts. Dean looks at a container filled with an unrecognisable item.

“Yikes” He keeps searching the room and comes across a wall full of Polaroid pictures. Each photo shows Jared and Lee standing next to a dead body. He notices a picture of them holding Jenkins’ corpse. “I’ll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy” He moves to a flight of stairs and climbs them.

…............

Tony types away on his phone as Sam stirs absent-mindedly at his coffee.

“I tracked the deputy's car” Tony admits and slides the phone over to Sam. “It's been stationary for the last...ooo three or fours hours..either she found something or....”

“Trouble” Sam finishes and then looks to Tony.

“You really want to be sitting on the benches?” Tony asks, Sam shakes his head. “Come on then” Tony stands and starts to leave, Sam watches him go before sighing and following. Even just to stop Tony from getting himself killed.

…...........

Pa Bender is in the kitchen, butchering something. Dean comes upstairs and looks around the living room. A record is playing in the background. Dean bumps into a wind chime.

“What the...” The wind chime is made of bones. Dean sees a wooden pole leaning against the wall and picks it up. He leans against the wall and makes his way toward the kitchen. He notices a small tray filled with keys, on a nearby table. Dean takes a peak inside the kitchen. Pa turns around to pick up another tool, and Dean turns away. He moves towards the tray of keys, and starts to pick it up when he notices a jar full of teeth. He examines it, disgusted, then hears the floor creak behind him. He sets the jar down and turns around quickly. Missy is standing before him. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you” She holds up a knife.

“I know” She sticks the knife into Dean’s jacket, pinning him against the wall. “Daddy!”

“Jeez!”

“Daddy!” Dean removes the knife. Jared and Lee come downstairs. “Daddy!" Jared grabs Dean under his arms. Lee walks towards them, but Dean jumps up and kicks him. Jared throws Dean into the wall, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Lee runs towards Dean, but Dean grabs him first and pushes him to the ground. He then punches Jared, but is thrown into the wall again by Lee. All three of them stand up. Dean points to Jared.

“I’m gonna kick your ass first” Dean then points to Lee. “Then yours” Pa comes up behind Dean and hits him over the head with a pan. Dean falls to the floor, unconscious.

….........................

“Pull over” Sam tells Tony who shoots him a look but does stop the car.

“Why here?”

“Because you car draws too much attention and makes too much noise” Sam comments already climbing out. Tony grumbles under his breath and follows Sam. “And we need to go quietly” Sam adds.


	7. May 2006 (3)

The Benders are crowded around Dean, who is sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back. He wakes up, groaning.

“Come on. Let us hunt him” Lee begs.

“Yeah, this one’s a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt” Jared agrees, Pa laughs.

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me. That’s what this is about? You -- you yahoos hunt people?” Dean asks.

“You ever killed before?” Pa asks him.

“Wh--” Dean laughs. “Well, that depends on what you mean” he offers.

“I’ve hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I’ve hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. Oh boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there’s nothin’ like it. Holdin’ their life in your hands. Seein’ the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive”

“You’re a sick puppy” Dean tells Pa.

“We give ‘em a weapon. Give ‘em a fightin’ chance. It’s kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy”

“Yeah, well, don’t sell yourself short. You’re plenty sloppy”

“So, what, you with that pretty cop?” Pa asks. Missy looks up at her brother with a smile. “Are you a cop?”

“If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?” Dean asks. Pa looks angry. Lee walks over and punches Dean.

“Only reason I don’t let my boys take you right here and now is that there’s somethin’ I need to know” Pa walks to the fireplace and takes a hot poker.

“Yeah, how ‘bout it’s not nice to marry your sister?” Dean tells him.

“Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin’ for you?”

“Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait, wait—you actually might” Dean answers, Jared walks over to Dean and holds his head in place.

“You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We’ll play some games. Looks like we’re gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys” Pa tells his sons then turns to Dean. “And you get to pick the animal. The girl or the cop?”

“Okay, wait, wait—look, nobody’s comin’ for me, alright? It’s just us” Dean tells them.

“You don’t choose, I will” Pa places the hot poker on Dean’s shirt. Dean screams in pain. Pa removes the poker.

“Ah, you son of a bitch!” Pa places the poker barely an inch from Dean’s eye.

“Next time, I’ll take an eye”

“Alright, the girl, the girl! Take the girl!” Dean answers. Jared lets go of Dean’s head, and Pa moves the poker. He takes a key from around his neck and hands it to Lee.

“Lee, go do it. Don’t let her out, though. Shoot her in the cage” Lee walks to the door.

“What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt her. You were gonna give her a chance” Dean argues.

“Lee, when you’re done with the bitch—shoot the cop, too” Lee nods and leaves, with his rifle. “Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin’ out here” Dean looks scared.

…............

Lee enters the barn and walks over to the control panel. He inserts the key and twists it.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asks as the door to her cage opens, Lee walks towards her. Spencer notices the bracket on the floor and grabs it. Lee opens the cage door and aims his gun at Spencer.

“Hey!” Kathleen snaps.

…...............

Tony and Sam hear a gunshot, Sam's heart sinks.

…...............

Dean and the three Benders can hear a gunshot.

“You hurt my sister, I’ll kill you, I swear. I’ll kill you all. I will kill you all!” Dean threatens, Pa stands up and walks towards the open front door.

“Lee!!!”

….......

Tony pats Sam's arm.

“Hey, hear that?” he asks, they pause and listen.

….........

Spencer and Lee are both out of the cage. Spencer is on top of Lee. She grabs the gun and hits Lee in the face with it three times. Lee collapses on the floor. Spencer tries to fire the gun, but it does not work.

“Damn it” she complains.

…..........

“Lee!” Lee does not respond. Pa turns to the other three. “Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch him now” Jared grabs two rifles, hands one to Pa, and they both leave. Missy remains next to Dean, holding a knife dangerously close to his eye.

….............

Sam pulls Tony down as Pa and Jared leave the house, with rifles, and head towards the barn.

“House or barn?” Tony asks Sam, Sam looks between them both.

…..............

Pa and Jared enter the barn, guns raised, and look around.

“Lee! Where are ya? Lee!” Pa shouts, they find Lee unconscious, locked in Spencer's cage. “Damn it, Jared, get the lights!” Jared moves over to the light switch and pushes it up. The barn remains dark.

“They must have blown the fuses” Pa tries the control panel, but it is broken. They move into another room of the barn. Spencer hides behind a bale of hay. Lee and Jared hear a noise. Jared looks around in one area of the room, while Pa climbs a ladder leading to a balcony. Kathleen moves to a cabinet, unseen, and opens it, but she hears a noise and stops. Jared also hears something. He walks to the cabinet and stands to face it. He fires his rifle several times at the doors, but Kathleen does not come out. Jared opens the cabinet, but finds nothing inside but tools. He looks around the barn, when, suddenly Kathleen falls on top of his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and wrestles with him, before being knocked to the ground. 

….......

Meanwhile, Pa is chasing after Spencer. He fires his rifle twice, but Spencer escapes.

….............

Sam and Tony hear this.

“Barn” they both answer and then head onwards.

…............

While Kathleen is on the ground, Jared aims his gun at her.

“You stupid bitch” He gets ready to shoot her, but Spencer enters.

“Hey!!” Spencer shouts. Jared turns around and sees Spencer. He fires the gun, but Spencer runs away to dodge it. At the same moment, Pa walks in behind Spencer and gets hit with the bullet instead. He falls to the ground. Jared cocks the gun and turns around. Spencer appears behind him and grabs the gun. She hits Jared in the face with the rifle several times, and Jared collapses, unconscious.

“Spencer!” Sam yells running into the room with Tony, she is out of breath but does look to Sam and Tony.

“Little late for the rescue, boys” she teases helping Kathleen up to her feet. Sam laughs a little relaxing considerably. “Three men....two women...I think we did alright” she adds, Kathleen smiles a little.

…..................

Sam places Jared in Kathleen’s cage and closes the door. He walks to the control panel and locks the cage. He makes his way over to Kathleen, who is standing over Pa, with her gun raised.

“I’ll watch this one. You go ahead” Kathleen tells them, Sam and Tony start to leave but Spencer stares at her, motionless. “Go ahead” Spencer leaves with Sam and Tony.

“You hurt my family, I’m gonna bleed you, bitch” Pa threatens.

“You killed my brother”

“Your brother?” He laughs cruelly. “Now I see”

“Just tell me why” Pa smiles.

“Because it’s fun” He cackles. Kathleen looks at him, horrified, and fires the gun.

…...........

Tony sits beside Spencer on the porch, he cleans up the cup on her lip, she watches him as he does.

“So...Dean isn't dead?” he asks.

“You can't tell anyone” she argues. “He's wanted for murder.....but he didn't do it”

“Hey, I'm not going to say anything” Tony assures her.

“What are you doing here?” she asks him as he pulls his hand back.

“I urm...heard you were missing” he admits quietly.

“So?” she asks, he clears his throat, she smirks. “Were you worried about me?” she asks him.

“No” he argues, she reaches up and touches his face. She kisses his cheek and then stands as her brothers leave the house, Tony smirks looking down and then stands to join them. The four of them walking down the steps. They meet up with Kathleen, who is leaving the barn.

“Where’s the girl?” Kathleen asks.

“Locked her in a closet. What about the dad?” Dean asks back, Kathleen pauses.

“Shot. Trying to escape” They exchange glances, all knowing the lie.

…...............

Later. Dean, Spencer, Sam, Tony and Kathleen are leaving the property.

“I think the car’s at the police station” Dean states, Kathleen is listening to a woman on her walkie-talkie.

“Backup unit en route to your location” Kathleen approaches Sam, Spencer, Tony and Dean

“So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They’re gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you’re all long gone by then”

“Thanks. Hey, listen, I don’t mean to press our luck, but we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?” Dean asks.

“Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car”

“I've got a car” Tony offers. “Tight squeeze but...we'll manage” he looks to Spencer and winks, she rolls her eyes.

“Sounds great to me. Thanks”

“Listen, uh….I’m sorry about your brother” Spencer offers Kathleen.

“Thank you” Kathleen begins to tear up. “It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth—but it isn’t really” She pauses. “Anyway, you should go” Spencer, Tony, Sam and Dean nod and walk away. Kathleen watches them leave, close to tears. Dean looks to Spencer as they walk away.

“Never do that again” he threatens her, she looks back at him.

“Do what?” she asks.

“Go missing like that” Dean answers, Spencer laughs.

“You were worried about me” she teases hugging his arm.

“All I’m saying is, you vanish like that again, I’m not looking for you” Dean warns, she smirks.

“Sure, you won’t”

“I’m not” He argues. Spencer chuckles and then pulls back.

“So...I took on two grown men and you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl?” she asks, Sam starts laughing.

“Oh, shut up” Dean pushes Spencer lightly and she laughs, Tony smirks watching them.

“Just sayin’, gettin’ rusty there, kiddo” Spencer teases, using his previous words against him. Dean chuckles.

“Shut up” he comments as Sam throws an arm around Spencer's shoulders, she smiles and shakes her head amused. She looks back at Tony who winks at her, she turns away and sighs.

...........

They find a motel a few towns over to stop at for the night, mostly because Spencer wants a real bed to sleep on and not a cage floor. She stretches as she climbs out of the Impala, Tony's sports car skidding to a stop next to them, he wrinkles his nose at the motel and then climbs out.

“We don't all have money” Spencer comments noting his look.

“I don't mind sharing” he teases a little, she rolls her eyes and looks to Dean who shrugs and heads to the reception office with Sam.

“So is this what your brothers do?” Tony asks moving closer to Spencer.

“What?” she asks.

“The car, the motels....” she nods.

“Pretty much” she answers.

“Doesn't it both you?” he asks, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. “Never settling anywhere? Never making connections?”

“No” she answers with a smile. “This is all I've known....for as long as I can remember our dad would haul us around, town to town, job to job.....”

“Explains why you and your brothers are so close, I suppose” he offers leaning at her side.

“Dean's....he looked after me and Sammy when our father wasn't around....he saved our lives...more then once over the years” she looks to Tony. “I don't know what I'd do without him....without either of them”

“Where is you dad?” Tony asks, Spencer looks down and shrugs.

“No idea” she admits quietly. “He took off just before me and Dean were in New Orleans....haven't seen him since” she clears her throat. “Wow that got....feelingey” she complains and leans up looking to her brothers as they leave the reception.

“Knock yourselves out” Dean tells Spencer and Tony as he throws a motel key towards them, Spencer rolls her eyes catching them. Dean winks at Spencer before he and Sam walk away to their own room, Spencer glares at the back of Dean's head.

“It's not a bad idea” Tony offers, she shoots him a look.

“It's a terrible idea” she argues. “I don't...do this” she offers. “The life I live, I don't....more than once...or twice”

“Then make an exception” Tony tells her taking the key from her. “Tell you what....I'll take the room, if you join me, great....If you don't...” he shrugs. “Then that's that” he kisses her, threading his fingers through her hair. He pulls back and smirks before walking away. Spencer sighs a little and touches her lips, she looks to her brothers room before looking to the one Tony is disappearing into. She has a rule. No attachments. And never more then twice. But he did come to try and rescue her. There's thought in that. She closes her eyes and lifts her head to the sky.

…............

Tony leans in the doorway of the bathroom as he spies Spencer sitting on the bed, she looks up and across at him.

“This doesn't mean anything” she tells him. “I just....my brothers snore” he smirks and moves towards her, she shuffles back on the bed as he joins her.

…..............

Spencer wakes in bed with Tony again, this is becoming far more frequent then she wants, and she has to stop it, she lifts his arm from her waist and climbs out of bed. She picks up her shirt and jeans before dressing and then looks to the dresser, she wrinkles her nose, there is nothing on there to satisfy her need to steal. She takes a breath and searches the floor for his clothes, maybe some cash, or a pen or something.

“Looking for something?” Tony asks leaning up, Spencer jumps and looks to him.

“No” she answers, he smirks.

“I didn't bring a watch” he tells her. “Someone stole my last two”

“Okay, that's....not fair” she argues. “I have a legitimate mental condition”

“I know, it's fine, I'm not mad” he assures her.

“You're not?” she asks. “Others have been”

“I'm not others” he answers, they share a look.

“Right” she whispers and grabs her boots. “Urm...thanks” she offers awkwardly. “I...I usually sneak out before I have to talk....sooo” he smirks and nods.

“I can pretend to be asleep” he motions to the bed. “If that helps?”

“Not really” she answers pulling on her boot.

“Can I call you?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“That's not a good idea” she answers looking to him. “Whatever it is you want from me......it's not going to work”

“What makes you think I want anything?” He asks.

“Because you've appeared 3 times....you looked for me, you've been....stalking me...you have to want something” he shrugs. “And I know your reputation” he looks away and sighs. “I know what you do to girls, to women....”

“That sounds like I am some sort of....serial killer” she raises an eyebrow. “I'm not” he assures her. “You're not like other girls” she smirks and nods.

“No, of that you are right, I am not like any other girl. I won't let you do those things to me” he looks to her softly. “I'm not a fangirl, I'm not some bimbo looking to say that I've slept with the infamous Tony Stark....”

“I know that” he tells her.

“Good. So then...that's it” she grabs her jacket. “Goodbye” she starts to leave.

“Whoa..hey, wait” he stands from the bed. “Phone number” he reminds her, she smirks.

“I never said I was going to give it to you” she argues, teasing him before she leaves, Tony stares after her before smiling and shaking his head.

…............

Spencer climbs into the impala, over Sam to sit between her brothers, they share a look and then look to her.

“Just drive” she tells Dean who smirks and pulls the car away from the motel.

“What did you take this time?” Dean asks.

“Nothing” she grumbles. “He caught me looking”

“Oh, so I looked up this watch you know” Dean states shaking his wrist. “Both of them....$50,000 each”

“For a watch?” Sam asks.

“Yeah”

“You're not going to sell them” Spencer scolds.

“No, they're one of a kinds, Spence, we can't sell them, they'll track them back to Stark” Dean complains. “Man, we're wearing $100,000 worth of watches” he shakes his head. “You ever marry him...don't you dare sign a prenup, he cheats.....you're getting your half” Dean warns, Sam chuckles. “We'd be rolling in it...and we could actually roll in it” Dean teases, Spencer clips them both around the heads.

“I hate you both” she grumbles sinking into her seat.


	8. May - June 2006

**Late May 2006:** Dean helps Spencer walk back to their motel room, she's pretty bashed up from being thrown around by the daeva, Dean rubs her arm a little and smiles proudly at her, she did good on this hunt, all the information they got, was because of her. Sam carries their duffel with him as they make their way along the hallway.

“Why didn’t you just leave that stuff in the car?” Dean asks.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again—better safe than sorry” Spencer answers, Dean leans her up, Sam takes her arm to stop her leaning over. Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window.

“Hey!” Dean snaps, Spencer turns on the light. The man turns around. It is John. Sam, Spencer and Dean are stunned.

“Dad?” Spencer asks.

“Hey, boys” John greets, Spencer hobbles towards John who moves to her, and they share a long, emotional hug. John holding her tightly to him. “Sweetheart” he greets her softly. Sam watches sadly as Dean moves towards them, John grabs Dean's shoulder over Spencer and squeezes. Spencer and John pull apart a few seconds later. “Hi, Sam”

“Hey, Dad” Sam and John do not hug, but look at each other. Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry” Dean is quick to explain.

“It’s all right. I thought it might’ve been” John explains.

“Were you there?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?”

“Yes, sir” Sam, Spencer and Dean state at the same time.

“Good. Well, it doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before”

“The demon has?” Sam asks.

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it”

“How?” Spencer asks John who brushes her hair back to look at a cut on her jaw. He makes a face and then smiles.

“I’m workin’ on that” John answers.

“Let us come with you. We’ll help” Sam starts, Spencer gives him a warning look.

“No, Sam” John argues. “Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in a crossfire. I don’t want you hurt”

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us” Sam argues.

“Of course I do. I’m your father” John pauses. “Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight”

“Yes, sir”

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time”

“Too long” Sam and John embrace, crying. A minute later, they pull apart. The four of them look around tearfully. Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks John. He is thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Sam is also thrown.

“No!” Spencer shouts, she and Dean are thrown next.

…............

Outside, Meg!Demon is watching the apartment. She looks at the building while holding a pendant around her neck, which features the Zoroastrian symbol.

…..............

Spencer, Sam, Dean and John are still being attacked by the shadow demon. They groan and scream in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces. Spencer makes her way to the bag of weapons on the floor. She removes a flare from the bag.

“Shut your eyes!” she shouts, they do, and she lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanishes. The three of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

“Dad!” Dean shouts.

“Over here!” Dean makes his way to John and helps him up. Sam moves to Spencer and helps her up grabbing the bag with him. The four of them hurry out of the room.

…..............

Spencer, Sam, John and Dean exit the building and walk down an alley to the car. Sam puts the bag in the back seat of the car.

“All right, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back” Sam tells them.

“Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us” Dean argues, Spencer looks between the three of them.

“What? What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asks.

“You kids—you’re beat to hell” John argues looking over Spencer, Dean looks to her and she nods.

“We’ll be all right” she assures John.

“We should stick together. We’ll go after those demons...” Sam argues.

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand?” Dean asks. “They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He—he’s stronger without us around”

“Dad—no” Sam puts a hand on his father’s shoulder. Dean moves to Spencer and wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, they watch sadly. “After everything-- after all the time we spent lookin’ for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight” Sam begs John.

“Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve got to trust me, son” Sam shakes his head no. “Okay, you’ve gotta let me go” All four of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam looks at his hand on his dad's shoulder, and then pats his father’s shoulder once, then lets go. John and Dean share a look, John gives Spencer a nod and a smile and she nods back, then John walks to his truck. Once there, he looks back at them one more time. “Be careful, Kids” He gets in his truck and drives away. Dean kisses Spencer's head.

“Come on” he tells them. The three siblings get into the car and watch as their father’s truck turns the corner. Dean and Sam look at each other knowingly over Spencer's head. Without a word, Dean starts the car as Sam pulls Spencer closer to him, she turns slightly and wraps her arms around his chest, his arm around her shoulders. Dean backs into the street, then speeds down the road and around a corner. Meg comes onto the street from a flight of stairs. She turns and watches the trio leave.

…...........

Pepper Potts sets a file down on the desk in front of Tony who looks up at her. She purses her lips and he cringes a little.

“Don't put this sort of request on my desk, ever again” she tells him. He pulls the file closer and there written on the front: Spencer Winchester. “Poor girl doesn't deserve you stalking her”

“I'm not stalking” Tony argues, Pepper shoots him a look and then walks away, Tony looks down at the file and touches the cover before he opens it. There's not much information inside, Pepper actually had trouble finding very much about this girl at all, and that raises all kinds of red flags. A girl without a past. The first page is a birth certificate, the same one he found. He starts flicking through the rest.

…................

**Early June 2006:**

Tony wakes to his cell phone ringing on the bedside table, he rolls over and grabs it, pressing answer he pulls it to his ear.

“Stark” he answers.

“Hey” he sits up abruptly.

“Spencer” he breaths. “How'd you get my number?” he asks.

“Girl has her tricks” she teases a little but it feels flat.

“You okay?” he asks her.

“I just...can you meet me? or...”

“No, I can” He is quick to assure her, already climbing out of the bed. “Where?” he asks.

“Louisville?” she asks, he nods to himself.

“It's 10 hours away....but yeah”

“Okay” she whispers.

“Spencer?” he asks, she hums. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, just tired” she answers. “I'll text you where I'm staying” she tells him.

“See you soon” he tells her, she hangs up and he sighs looking at the phone. “Weird” he mumbles and sets his phone down to start getting dress.

…..............

Spencer sits on the porch of her motel room nursing a cheap mug of tea between her hands. She needed a few days after John leaving to sort herself out, she was way too emotional over the whole thing, okay maybe she wasn't too over emotional, just all this time, all these hunts, searching for him and then for them to just let him leave again. When they can finally be a family again. The four of them. She'd told her brothers she'll call when she's ready to be picked up, until then they're off hunting together, alone. She doesn't mind, they need some brother bonding time. She sniffles and sets the mug at her side before she wipes the tears from her cheek, pushing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

“Spencer?” She pulls her hands back and looks up, Tony pulls off his sunglasses and raises an eyebrow at her, she stands to greet him.

“Hey” Spencer greets, Tony smiles and lifts her chin to look at the healing cut on her jaw.

“Kidnapped again?” he asks, she smiles a little.

“I fell over” she answers, lying. He touches it softly and sighs. “What?” she asks.

“You...” he answer and leans closer to kiss her. She lifts an arm to wrap it around his neck, but there is something different to her kiss, something needy. He pulls back and frowns a little. “What is it?” he asks her.

“I can't” she argues. “You wouldn't understand. Just....just take me to bed....and screw my brains out”

“Is that what you want?” he asks her.

“It's what I need” she admits, he presses his hand to her cheek. He nods.

“Okay” he offers pulling back and taking her hand. They head towards the motel room behind her.

….............

Tony wakes alone, but he's no longer surprised. He stretches out on the bed and sits up. What does surprise him is that Spencer's clothing is still scattered on the floor. He frowns a little and then looks to the bathroom door as she opens it and steps out.

“You're still here” he comments. She nods.

“Yep” she agrees.

“You feelin' okay?” he asks, meaning to tease her, she looks down a little. “Are you?” he asks her more serious. She nods.

“Yeah, of course....I've just felt a little queasy the last few days” she admits leaning in the doorway.

“Is it to do with why you're so upset?” he asks leaning up onto his elbows.

“I'm not upset” she argues, he shoots her a look and raises an eyebrow.

“Please” he scoffs. “Burying feelings is what I'm good at.....”

“My dad” she admits.

“Hmmm daddy issues” he teases, she rolls her eyes.

“Forget it” she grumbles moving to grab her shoes.

“No, come on, tell me” he offers moving to the end of the bed.

“Look, what does it matter, it's just a joke to you....it's just sex to you” he grabs her wrist and pulls her onto the bed with him, his arms wrapping around her.

“Sex or no sex, Spence” he starts. “You're an incredible girl, smart, sassy....you tell me that sex is off the table....” he shrugs. “And...I won't care, we'd still be friends” she takes a breath and looks to him. “And friends share, so come on....tell Uncle Tony”

“Don't” she warns, he smirks. “Don't call yourself Uncle Tony” he nods. She sighs. “I told you my Dad took off” he nods. “Well he came back....and then he left again”

“Trust me, I know aalll about absent fathers” he assures her and kisses her head. “But look at me”

“Yeah, cause you're a shining example” she counters, he pokes her side and she snorts.

“Hey, I'm a billionaire” he reminds her. “And a genius” she shrugs a little and then nuzzles into his chest, he strokes her hair softly. “Are you sure you're okay?” he whispers, she nods a little. “Breakfast?” he asks, she smiles a little.

“Okay” she answers. “Breakfast sounds nice” she admits, he pokes her side again.

“That means we have to get up” he points out, she nods a little. “5 more minutes?” he asks, she chuckles a little and looks up at him, he winks and kisses her.

…...............

In the end, Tony and Spencer end up spending 3 days together and yes, they spend most of it in bed eating and having sex. And before they know it they're stood in the parking lot waiting for the impala. She adjusts her jacket over her shoulders and pulls it around herself before looking up at him. “Thanks” she tells him, he nods.

“I meant what I said, Spencer” he assures her. “And you know....if you ever want to get out of the pest control business, I'm sure Stark Industries would be lucky to have you” he holds up a small piece of paper. “If this” he looks to the equations on the paper. “Is anything to go by. I'm keeping this by the way” he teases.

“Sure” she offers, he kisses her quickly, softly and then pulls away as the impala pulls into the parking lot.

“Be careful” he offers touching the scratch on her jaw. She nods and then backs away, he winks at her and she smiles before turning and hurrying to the Impala, she stops reaching the car and smirks turning back to him.

“Stark!” she calls out, he raises an eyebrow, she holds up her hand and drops his watch between her fingers, he looks to his wrist and then smirks. “See you around” she tells him before climbing into the car. He smirks and nods to himself.

“No doubt” he responds watching the impala drive away.

…..................

Sam and Spencer manoeuvre around in the car till she is sat between her brothers. He looks to her as Dean drives.

“Feel better?” Sam asks Spencer who shrugs.

“Kinda” she whispers. “Still sucks” she admits, Dean pats her knee and nods in agreement. She then holds up the watch. “What am I gonna do with this one?” she asks, Sam laughs and takes it from her. Dean and Spencer share a look, she shrugs at him, he squeezes her knee trying to comfort her. But she can already feel all those feeling edging back in, she misses her father, Spencer's the youngest, even with a twin, she is the youngest, she is his little girl, the daughter Mary always wanted, John holds on just that bit tighter to her the her brothers, it also means they are closer then her brothers. This is the longest she and Dean have been away from him, ever. 


	9. July 2006 (1)

It barely takes any time for the metaphorical shit to hit the fan but before it does Spencer gets another weekend with Tony, this time in New York at the beginning of July. He puts them up in the Vanderbilt Fifth Ave Suite at The Ritz and Spencer has never seen anything this expensive before. It's so expensive and she knows it, can feel it in everything she touches and even the way it smells. And he watches her with this look on his face that, if she'd seen it, would tell her to run away. It's adoration and love. And she should be fleeing, getting as far away from that look. People that get close to her and her family....well they end up dead, her mother, Jessica....and Spencer vowed to never put anyone she cared for in that position. Not that she'll admit to caring for Tony, of course, she would never admit that she now looks forward to seeing him, that she wants to call him most moments of everyday and tells him about it, but she can't tell him, about any of it, and she won't tell anyone that not telling him about her life riddles her with guilt and pain. She's never had a problem lying to the men she sleeps with before, she has no idea why she does with Tony. On the third day they don't leave the bed until they have too, a text from Dean telling them that he and Sam are just around the corner and Spencer has to get up.

…............

Outside the hotel Spencer pulls Tony closer and kisses him goodbye, he pulls back first and smirks caressing her jaw. She looks to the impala as it pulls up to the curb, and then turns back to Tony.

“Goodbye, Tony” she tells him and backs away. She knows this time, this time is to be the last time. She swears it to...well she would say god but she doesn't believe in him...or her. So she swears it to whoever is listening. She will never, ever, ever, sleep with Tony Stark again. Tony smirks watching Spencer walk to her brother's car, he pulls on his jacket, she glances back at him and he smirks and waves, she fights her own smile, she turns and climbs into the car. Tony's hand travels to his wrist, and finds his watch in place. Something uneasy settles in him.

...................

And not a week later the fan is splattering that shit all over the Winchesters' lives. It starts with the death of Daniel Elkins. A hunter friend of their father who had in his possession a gun unlike any other, a gun that can kill any monster, the Colt. It's a weapon that tips the scales, gives them an edge against the yellow-eyed demon that killed their mother and broke their family. And then Meg. Meg is back and interfering in their plans. John leaves them again. Leaves them to take on the yellow-eyed demon whilst he delivers a fake Colt to Meg. It doesn't end well. He doesn't come back. And the demon bitch calls taunting John's children, so they hunt her down. And then John. Finding him tied up and watched by demons in some apartment block in Jefferson City. They rescue John and flee. Not only all of that but Spencer can't seem to keep any food down, she feels sick all the time, barely sleeps but is tired constantly. But she keeps it to herself, she always keeps it to herself, her brothers have enough to worry about without adding this in too. She puts it down to the stress of everything. Sam's visions, John's disappearance, the hunts, the demons, the crappy motel bed and heartburn from bad diner food.

John watches her now, the four of them set up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, hiding out, all of them a little beaten and bloody and bruised and so very tired. Spencer closes her eyes taking a breath through her nose and pushing away another wave of nausea. He smirks a little. It goes unnoticed by his children. Sam grabs a canister of salt from his duffel and leaves the back room to douse the windows in the condiment.

“Spence” Dean states, she looks to him. “Help Sammy” he asks of her, she nods and grabs another canister following her brother, Dean sets himself up taking care of John.

…..........

In the next room Spencer pours the salt along a window sill across the room from Sam who glances to her. He's noticed she's been iffy the last few days, weeks, paler, sickly. He knows she hates things like that being pointed out, she hates other people seeing her as weak, and she's worked hard to prove she is just as strong as her brothers. She stops pouring the salt and stares at a patch of mould on the wall, swallowing thickly.

“Spence?” Sam asks moving to her, she nods a little.

“I'm fine” she chokes out and then goes back to salting the window, Sam takes her wrist to stop her.

“What's going on?” he whispers softly. She looks up at him. They've never been able to hide anything from one another. She shrugs a little and looks down. “Spencer” he pushes a little, she looks back up at him, ready to tell her what she thinks is wrong with her but Dean comes into the room. Spencer looks to him.

“How is he?” she asks him.

“He just needed a little rest, that’s all. How 'bout you two?” Dean asks.

“I’ll survive” Sam assures him still looking at Spencer who shifts uneasy. Sam turns to Dean. “Hey, you don’t think we were followed here, do you?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up” Dean answers.

“Yeah” Spencer agrees. Sam looks to his brother, meaningfully.

“Hey, uh.... Dean, you, um...... you saved my life back there”

“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” Dean asks, Spencer shoots him a look.

“Man, I’m trying to thank you here” Sam argues.

“You’re welcome” Sam walks across the room. “Hey” Dean states, the twins look to him.

“Yeah?” Sam asks.

“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there” Dean admits.

“You didn’t have a choice, Dean” Spencer assures her.

“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me”

“Then what does?” she asks.

“Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you, or Sam, or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes” Sam and Spencer just look at him, not knowing what to say. John comes into the room.

“It shouldn’t. You did good” John tells him.

“You're not mad?” Dean asks.

“For what?”

“Using a bullet” Dean points out.

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam, Spencer and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have”

“Thanks” Dean offers back. The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window.

“It found us. It’s here” John tells them.

“The demon?” Sam asks.

“Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door” John commands.

“Me and Spence already did it”

“Well, check it, okay?”

“Okay” Sam reluctantly agrees and then leaves the room. John turns to Dean.

“Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah”

“Give it to me” Dean takes the Colt out of the back of his jeans.

“Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared”

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry” John tells Dean, Spencer looks down, processing before she looks to Dean, he notes her look and hesitates. “Son, please” John adds, Dean and Spencer share a look, Dean pushes her back a little behind him as he takes steps away from John. “Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean? Spencer?”

“He’d be furious” Spencer comments.

“What?”

“That we wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud, he’d tear us a new one” she points out, John just looks at them as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it.

“You’re not our Dad” Dean tells him.

“Dean, it’s me” John begs. “Spencer, sweetheart...”

“I know my Dad better than anyone. And you are not him” Spencer tells him.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Stay back” Dean snaps making sure Spencer remains behind him, Sam comes into the room and is shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

“Dean? What the hell’s going on?”

“Your brother’s lost his mind”

“He’s not Dad” Spencer tells Sam looking to him, Sam looks to her.

“What?”

“I think he’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him” She starts to get upset.

“Don’t listen to her, Sammy”

“Spence, how do you know?” Sam asks her, Spencer is fighting tears.

“He’s .... he’s different”

“You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you’ve gotta trust me” John tells Sam, Sam looks back and forth between his father and brother and sister. Spencer glances at him, but doesn’t say anything else to convince him. “Sam?” John asks. Sam looks back and forth.

“No. No” Sam tells John and moves to stand with Spencer taking her hand. John looks at them.

“Fine. You’re so sure, go ahead. Kill me” John looks down and waits. Dean holds the gun on him, but can’t pull the trigger. “I thought so” He looks back up and his eyes are yellow. Sam lunges, but is thrown against the wall, pinned there. So is Dean, and he drops the Colt. Spencer is thrown against the wall and then drops down heavily onto a table which breaks under her.

“Spence!” Dean shouts. John picks up the Colt.

“What a pain in the ass this thing’s been” John comments.

“It’s you, isn’t it? We’ve been looking for you for a long time” Sam comments.

“Well, you found me”

“But the holy water?” Sam asks.

“You think something like that works on something like me?” Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Sam threatens.

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact” John puts the gun down on a table. “Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy” Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens. “Well, this is fun” John walks over to the window beside Dean. “I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this.....” He sighs. “This is worth the wait” Dean struggles, but is still pinned to the wall. John looks over at him. “Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi', by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood”

“Let him go, or I swear to God...” Dean threatens.

“What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice” John moves over to Dean. “You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter”

“Who, Meg?” Dean asks.

“The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand”

“You’ve got to be kidding me”

“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?” John smiles at Dean. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right”

“You son of a bitch” Spencer snaps struggling to get up.

“I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?” Sam asks, John turns to him.

“You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?”

“Yeah” Sam answers, John turns to Spencer and Dean.

“You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him” John tells them, he backs up toward Sam. “Been shopping for rings and everything” he turns to Sam “You want to know why? Because they got in the way”

“In the way of what?”

“My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you”

“Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing” Dean comments, John moves back towards him.

“Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam; even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you. The twins are clearly John’s favourite; and Spencer” John looks to her. “His little girl.....” he smirks. “Gonna make him a grandfather” Dean and Sam look to Spencer who frowns. “That's right” John comments. “She's pregnant” Spencer looks to her brothers. “For now anyway” he adds stepping back and puts his head down. When he looks back up Spencer suddenly yells in pain.

“Spencer!” Dean shouts.

“No!” Sam begs, Spencer starts to bleed heavily from her chest and abdomen. Sam and Dean start to struggle against the force pinning them.

“Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!” Spencer begs, John looks at him again and smiles. Spencer starts screaming in pain.

“Spencer!! No!!” Sam screams. The blood is flowing out of Spencer. Sam and Dean struggle as hard as they can to break free. Blood is running out of Spencer's mouth.

“Dad, please” she begs just before she passes out.

“Spencer!” Dean shouts in alarm.

“Stop” John whispers, Sam and Dean are suddenly let go. “Stop it” Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table, Dean rushes to Spencer. John turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him. “You kill me, you kill Daddy”

“I know” Sam fires the gun, shooting John in the leg. He falls down. Sam gets up and goes to his brother and sister, Dean pulls Spencer's head into his lap.

“Spence?” Dean whispers, pleading with her to be okay. “Spencer?” he pleas and shifts her slightly.

“Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood” Sam tells her kneeling at her side, she wakes slightly. “Spence?” Sam asks.

“Where’s Dad?” she rasps out.

“He’s right here. He’s right here, Spence” Sam answers.

“Go check on him”

“Spencer”

“Go check on him” Sam gets up and goes over to check on John. He is lying motionless on the floor. Dean looks down at Spencer who is silently crying, they share a look.

“Did you know?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“But I had a feeling....” she whispers, Dean shifts her slightly sitting her up.

“I got ya” he assures her. “It's going to be okay” he whispers

“Dad? Dad?” Sam asks. John suddenly looks up.

“Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” Sam aims the gun at John. “Do it now!”

“Sam, don’t you do it. Don’t you do it” Dean argues.

“You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!”

“Sam, no” Spencer begs.

“You do this! Sammy!! Sam.....” John tells him. The demon suddenly leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappears through the floor. John looks at Sam accusingly.

…..............

The impala now drives along a road in the dark, Sam is driving with John by his side. Dean is in the back seat with Spencer leaning against his side, her hand resting on her stomach. John gasps in pain.

“Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away” Sam tells them, Dean strokes Spencer's hair.

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything” Sam looks in the rear view mirror at Dean and Spencer.

“No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon.....” An eighteen wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black. Spencer, Dean, Sam, and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them


	10. July 2006 (2)

Bad Moon Rising is still playing on the radio in wrecked Impala. The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver steps out of his truck and walks over. John, Spencer and Dean, unconscious, Sam swallows, barely awake. The demon pulls the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam pointing the Colt at him.

“Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god”

“You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else” Sam cocks the gun.

“You wanna bet?” Sam asks. It smiles; the black demon-ichor pours out of the man, who collapses. Sam uncocks the gun, drops his head back in relief.

“Oh my god!” the now human driver

“Dad?”

“Did I do this?”

“Dad! Dean? Spencer!!” Sam begs, Dean groans.

…...........

It's day by the time a rescue helicopter descends to the site, and all four of them are being loaded onto stretchers. John and Spencer are still unconscious, Sam and Dean are awake.

“Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heartrate 95, 95” the paramedic working on Spencer tells his partner.

“Tell me if they're okay!” Sam begs.

"You have to stay still!” the paramedic warns Dean who is trying to follow his sister.

“She's pregnant” he announces, the paramedics share a look and work around Spencer faster. “Are they even alive?” Sam asks quietly.

…............

In the hospital, in a room, Spencer sits up, works her jaw, and gets out of bed. She is wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. She lowers a hand to her stomach and closes her eyes.

“Please” she whispers wanting some sigh, some....proof. But gets nothing. She opens her eyes and takes a breath. She stands pushing herself off the bed and walks out of the room into the hallway. “Sam?” she asks. “Dean? Dad?” she looks around. “Anybody?”

…........

Spencer goes down the stairs to the front of the hospital and finds a nurse's station.

“Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brothers, I just need to find them” The nurse is unresponsive, Spencer frowns. “Hello?” she snaps her fingers in front of the nurses face. Spencer turns confused as she looks around. She then rushes back upstairs, panicked. She runs through the hall till she reaches her room. She sees her own body on the bed, intubated and dying, her features turn to shock. Still reeling from the shock of seeing her unconscious body, Spencer turns, relieved, as Sam enters. Sam stops at the door and stares at his twin sister's body, breathing heavily.

“Sammy! You look good. Considering” she offers, he doesn't seem to hear or see her.

“Oh, no” Sam breaths.

“Tell me you can hear me” she begs. “Please” She walks towards him. “How's Dean? Dad? Are they okay?....Is...Sammy is..?” she looks down and touches her stomach. She takes a shaky breath and looks back to her brother. “Come on, you're supposed to be the psychic” The doctor enters the room behind Sam.

“Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like”

“Good” Spencer offers. “That's good”

“Doc, what about my sister?” Sam asks.

“Well, she sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to her liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema”

“And...the...baby?” Sam asks, Spencer steps closer to listen.

“Hanging in there” The doctor answers. “But..it's heart beat is a little weaker then we'd like it to be, it's chances are.....” he sighs. “It's...” he looks to Sam and shakes his head.

“Well, what can we do?” Dean asks stepping into the room. The doctor looks to him and takes a breath.

“Well, we won't know her full condition until she wakes up. If she wakes up”

“If?” Sam asks.

“I have to be honest....” the doctor starts, Spencer shakes her head.

“No” she whispers. “I have to wake up” she tells them. “I have to”

“Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long” the doctor continues. “She's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations here”

“Come on. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me or something” she begs of her brothers. “Sam?” she asks looking up at her twin. “Please” The doctor leaves the brothers alone, Dean looks to Sam who is still staring at Spencer in her hospital bed.

“Did you call him?” Sam asks quietly, Dean nods.

“Yeah I called him” Dean answers.

“Did you tell him?” Sam counter asks, Dean shakes his head.

“Nope” Dean answers. “Didn't think that's the sort of thing you tell him over the phone. Plus it's her news....”

“If she doesn't wake up...” Sam starts.

“This is Spencer” Dean interrupts. “She's too stubborn to die” Sam smiles a little and nods looking down. Spencer smiles sadly at them. “Let's go check on Dad” Dean takes Sam's arm and tries to pull him out the room. “She'll be here when we come back, come on...” he assures Sam. Sam sighs sadly and lets Dean lead him away.

….................

John is lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulls something out of his wallet.

“Here. Give them my insurance” Dean takes the card John gives him, smiling as he reads it.

“Elroy McGillicutty?”

“And his three loving children” John answers. He pauses a moment. “So, what else did the doctor say about Spencer?” he asks.

“Nothing” Sam whispers, John looks to him.

“What about....” John clears his throat. “The baby?” he asks.

“You remember that?” Dean asks, John nods.

“I remember all of it” John admits sadly. “So what did they say?”

“Heart beat's weak” Dean mumbles. “Not looking good”

“Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to” Sam points out. “That's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on her”

“We'll look for someone” John agrees.

“Yeah”

“But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone” John offers.

“Why not? Spence found that faith healer before” Sam argues.

“All right, that was, that was one in a million”

“So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?” Sam argues.

“No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone” John assures him, then pauses. “Where's the Colt?” he asks.

“Your daughter and grandchild are dying, and you're worried about the Colt?” Sam asks. Dean keeps quiet.

“We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card” John answers.

“It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83” Dean tells John.

“All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside”

“I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place” Dean adds.

“All right. You two, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security” John orders of them.

“I think I've got it covered” Sam mumbles as he stands up to leave, John stops him, picking up a sheet of paper.

“Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me”

“Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?” Sam asks reading the list.

“Protection”

“Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?” Sam asks.

“No, I don't” Sam leaves, Dean sighs and follows, shutting the door to reveal Spencer, who has been leaning behind it.

“Well, you sure know something” she states.

.........

It would have taken Tony 28 hours to drive from his home in Malibu to the hospital in Missouri, but after Dean had called he could barely do anything, something about the news turned his blood cold. She's his friend and she's hurting and he doesn't know what to do. It's Pepper though, that gets everything rolling, she arranges for a jet to be ready, she packs him a bag, and gets Happy to bring the car around. And she makes sure Tony gets in the car.

…..........

In the end it's a four hour flight that Tony drinks his way through the entire thing. Dean had been vague, simply telling Tony that Spencer had been in a car crash and that she could use some company, which makes Tony's mind reel, car crashes can cause injuries from...a broken arm or leg....to death, of course his mind went wild. He actually cares for this girl. And he's barely known her 10 months. But there is something about her. He's just drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, he'd have scoffed at himself for that stupid cliché line, but his mind is occupied by other things. And before he knows it....he's standing in the doorway of the hospital room looking at Spencer hooked up to all those machines, beeping away.

“Spencer” he whispers stepping into the room.

“Tony” Spirit Spencer stands behind him. “I'm so sorry” she offers as he moves to her bedside and touches her hand before taking it.

“Spencer” he repeats looking to her sadly. Spencer moves closer to him as he pulls a chair closer and sits at her side, he pats her hand and gives her a soft sad smile. Spencer reaches out for Tony before dropping her hand looking at him sadly.

…............

Sam and Dean look down at the mangles wreck of the impala, Bobby stands between them.

“Oh man” Dean complains running his fingers through his hair.

“Look, Dean” Bobby starts. “This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap”

“No” Dean snaps. “I can fix this”

“There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging”

“Listen to us, Bobby” Sam starts. “If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on...” Sam stops realising he's no longer talking about the impala. Dean looks down a little. Bobby nods.

“Okay. You got it” Bobby tells them both. Understanding.

“Urm...Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him” Sam hands over the list. Bobby looks at it, frowning.

“What's John want with this?” Bobby asks.

“Protection from the demon?” Sam answers with a question, Bobby gives him a look. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, it's just, uh...”

“Bobby? What's going on?” Dean asks.

.................

John lingers in the doorway watching Tony talking to Spencer, he's talking none sense to John's ears but actually talking through a engineering problem. It's the only thing Tony could think of talking about. John shifts slightly and his shoe scuffs the floor, Tony jumps up and looks to him.

“Tony...Stark..Hi” Tony starts.

“I know who you are” John interrupts. “I just don't understand why you're sitting vigil over my daughter”

“Oh..you must be John Winchester” Tony starts. “Well....I've been....seeing Spencer” Tony offers.

“So it's you...” John comments looking over Tony. “You're a little....older then I pictured”

“Hey” Tony states offended. “Experienced, not....old”

“You're what? 36? 37?” John asks.

“Around about” Tony answers.

“She's 23” Tony looks to Spencer, to be fair, they hadn't ever discussed age, or the difference in age, it never came up, it never bothered them, it doesn't bother him. “That's...13....14 years difference....what sort of future do you see for you both?”

“Future?” Tony asks. “Hadn't really...thought about it really....I urm...we've only seen one another 4 times in the last...10 months”

“And you're Tony Stark” John adds, if he had known this man was sniffing around his daughter he would have come back months ago.

“Look, your daughter...” Tony starts. “She is....smart, sassy, sexy....stubborn.....brave.....incredible. And even if...even if things don't work out, I honestly can't see her going very far....with a brain like that...man, the work we could do together” John watches Tony get all glassy eyed and filled with awe. “She could have such a career in science......” John looks to Spencer and then to Tony.

“Can I have the room?” John asks, Tony looks to Spencer and then nods.

“Yeah, yeah, she's your daughter” Tony touches Spencer's hand and then leaves. John moves to Spencer's bed and she appears in the doorway to watch him.

“Dad?” she asks softly walking into the room, John sits on the edge of the bed and watches her unconscious form. Spencer frowns a little. “Dad....You've got to help me. I've got to get better. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?” she asks him. John stands and starts walking around the bed. “I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?” she snaps getting upset then pauses, hearing something. “What is that?” she whispers and then moves out into the hallway and a spirit whooshes past him. She jumps back and then follows it down through the hallways. She sees it go into a back hallway where a woman is lying on the floor, choking.

“Help! Help!” the woman begs.

“Hey! I need some help in here!” Spencer yells but no one can hear her.

“I can't... breathe!” The woman pants loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then goes silent. Spencer is leaning over her, all she can do is look on helplessly.

…...............

“You made it” Dean tells Tony walking into Spencer's room, Tony looks up from where he is sitting back at her side.

“Yeah” Tony agrees. “So...what's the damage?”

“It's the head injury they're worried about” Dean admits. “But...she's still here, she's still alive, so...that's...good” Tony nods a little.

“I met your dad” Tony admits. “Charming, isn't he?” Tony asks with a small, weak, smirk.

“He's just protective of Spencer..” Dean offers pulling another chair over to sit next to Tony. “Listen...she should be the one to tell you this but the Doc he....he doesn't seem to think she's going to wake up” Dean quietly admits. “So I'm going to tell you instead” Dean looks to Tony. “Spencer...she's....” he takes a breath. “She's pregnant” Tony raises an eyebrow and stares at Dean. “Yeah, you're gonna need a minute” Dean leans back in his seat as Tony continues to stare at him, processing that news. Tony stands and looks down at Spencer. “Don't run” Dean warns quietly, but Tony can't hear him over the sound of blood pumping past his ears. He can't be a father. He doesn't know how to be a father. He didn't really have one himself. How is he supposed to be a father when all he does is drink and....and he does run. Practically flees the room, Dean sighs and takes Spencer's hand. “Sorry” he whispers to her and kisses her hand. “You've still got me and Sam....” he promises her.

…..........

Sam stalks into John's room with a duffel bag; !Spencer meets him at the door and starts trying to talk to him.

“Sammy! Tell me you can hear me, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back. Sam!”

“You're quiet” John comments. Sam turns, fuming, and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash.

“Did you think we wouldn't find out?” Sam asks.

“What are you talking about?” John asks.

“That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!”

“I have a plan, Sam”

“That's exactly my point! Spencer is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own daughter!”

“No, no, no, don't do this!” Spencer begs.

“Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Spencer”

“How? How is revenge going to help her?” Sam asks. “You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!”

“Don't do this!” Spencer argues.

“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened”

“It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too”

“Yeah, and your sister would be awake right now”

“Shut up, both of you!” Spencer snaps.

“Go to hell”

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong...”

“I said SHUT UP!” Spencer smacks a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor. Beat. Sam and John look at each other, confused, Spencer looks stunned and then crumples in pain, flickering. Nurses and doctors start running by in the hallway.

“Something's going on out there” John tells Sam and then jerks his head indicating 'Go find out' to Sam.


	11. July 2006 (3)

In Spencer's hospital room monitors are beeping, a doctor and some nurses are surrounding Spencer, resuscitating her.

“All clear” Dean is huddling in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

“No” he whispers as Sam joins him.

“Still no pulse” A nurse states.

“Okay, let's go again, 360” the doctor counters.

“Charging” Sam is stood in the doorway, crying and fidgeting; Dean stares on at the scene. Spencer appears slowly behind him. She sees a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed.

“You get the hell away from me” She runs to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling. “I said get back!” Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something. Spencer grabs for the spirit; she latches on momentarily before it hurls her back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet.

“We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm” A nurse announces. Spencer runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished. Dean sighs in relief and backs into the hallway, watching from there with Sam. Spencer comes back, stands by them.

“Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me” she claims. “It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it” she finishes with conviction. Sam looks over to where Spencer was, confused.

….............

Tony sits on a bench outside of the hospital, Happy had gone off in the car to find some where to park and Tony doesn't know where that is. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Pepper's number. And he waits for her to pick up the line and then starts talking before she can greet him.

“She's pregnant” Tony whispers down the phone to Pepper. “She's....my....hmm....tiny” he rambles almost incomprehensibly.

“Slow down” Pepper offers. “Take a few deep breaths” Tony breathes in and then out. “And start from the beginning....is Spencer okay?”

“No” Tony answers. “No, she's....hooked up to all these machines, Pepper, she's hooked up to all these machines..and they don't think she's going to wake up.....and she's pregnant”

“Where are you now?”

“Outside, I couldn't...I need to get out of here....”

“I'm going to bring up the one thing you made me promise not to when I started working for you” Pepper warns Tony. “Howard” Tony pulls a face. “Tony, you told me yourself that he was absent for all of your childhood and teenage years, and now you are threatening to do the same with your own child”

“I barely know the girl” Tony argues.

“The amount of women you've slept with I'm surprised this hasn't happened earlier” Pepper points out. “Now you are not your father, Tony” Pepper tells him. “And you like this girl...you like Spencer.....is this such a bad thing? Would it be such a terrible thing?” Tony looks to his shoes. “Tony...I've worked for you for a few years now and I've never seen you act the way you have these last few months, this is more then a fling.......”

“A kid might ruin that” Tony admits. “I don't know how to...be that person...I don't know what to do with....with a...” he takes a breath.

“So you learn” Pepper argues. “You're a genius, you'll figure it out as you go......Tony if you walk away from them now....in ten, twenty, thirty years....you'll regret it” Tony scrubs a hand over his face. “You know you will and you'll hate yourself for turning into your father”

“Guess so” Tony grumbles.

“So you know what you need to do” Pepper tells him. “Now go and do it” she hangs up before he can argues more with her, he takes a breath and stands tucking his phone away. The rental car driven by Happy pulls up at the curb and his driver pokes his head out.

“Ready?” Happy asks, Tony looks to the hospital and then to Happy.

“Change of plans” Tony counters and nods to himself.

….........

Spencer wanders the halls, then hears a girl yelling.

“Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?”

“Now what?” Spencer asks herself following the voice.

“Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!”

“Can you see me?” Spencer asks as she approaches the girl.

“Yeah” she answers alarmed.

“All right, what's your name?” Spencer asks.

“Tessa”

“Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Spencer”

“What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?” Tessa asks. Spencer looks around and then back to her.

“Well...That sort of depends” Spencer offers.

…................

Spencer and Tessa stand outside a room, watching what is apparently Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman sits by the bed, holding her hand.

“I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy” Tessa states.

“Well...I think there were some complications” Spencer offers back.

“It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream”

“Tessa. It's not a dream”

“Then what else could it be?” Tessa asks her.

“You ever heard of an out of body experience?” Spencer counter asks, Tessa raises an eyebrow.

“What are you, some new agey girl?”

“You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni?” Spencer argues. “It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death”

“So we're going to die?” Tessa asks. Spencer shakes her head.

“No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up” she explains.

…................

Tony hovers in Spencer's doorway again, more nervous this time. He clutches to a blue bear in his hands, he'd stopped at the gift shop on his way back, unfortunately they didn't have much to choose from and when she wakes up he'll get something better but for now the bear will do.

“They didn't have much to choose from” he tells her and then looks to the bear. “I got you a bear though” he holds out the bear and then scolds himself, she's unconscious, she can't take the bear. He sighs and sets it on the table next to the bed, he sits at her side. “So this is crazy” he mumbles looking at her hand. “I'm guessing you didn't know” he offers. “Cause...you didn't say anything” he whispers. “And I assume it's mine...but I don't know; you said you travel a lot......so...” he takes her hand, clutching to her as he leans closer to her. “To tell you the truth” he starts quietly. “I never thought about it” he admits. “Howard always made it seem like I was such a burden....and I...I guess I never felt like I...I never felt like I deserved my own...” he clears his throat. “Don't get me wrong I loved my mother...but Howard” he sighs. “His work was more important then his own kid....brushed me off whenever I was around, I mean, I don't have many good memories of Howard...” he pulls her hand closer. “So I don't know how to do this” he whispers. “And I don't know what you want....but..” he worries his lip. “Whatever you decide....I just...I'm not going to make you....just so you know...” Spencer stands behind him crying. “And I urm...” Tony looks down. “We can't talk about this unless you're awake...sooo” he nods a little. “You know....wake up” Spencer stands at his shoulder and touches his cheek, he closes his eyes and subconsciously leans into it.

…...................

“What do you mean, you felt something?” John asks Sam who stands with his brother in their father's room.

“I mean it felt like, like Spencer. Like she was there, just out of eye shot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or a twin thing, or what, it...” Sam explains. “But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think her spirit could be around?” Sam asks.

“Anything's possible” John answers.

“Well, there's one way to find out” Sam counters and starts to leave.

“Where are you going?” John asks.

“I gotta pick something up. We'll be back”

“Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Spencer's okay” John promises. Sam nods, leaves. “Dean” John states, Dean stops. “What do you think?” he asks, Dean looks to him. “About...Stark and...”

“I like him” Dean admits and then shrugs. “But the...her baby” he starts. “I think that Spencer might make the wrong choice....and I think it'll be because of you” John looks to him. “She's so.....all she worries about is what you think of her....I think she might make the wrong choice thinking that it's what you want of her, because she doesn't want to disappoint you, to her it doesn't matter what she wants.......” Dean nods a little and then leaves, John looks down.

............

Spencer and Tessa are walking down the hallway, Spencer looks to Tessa.

“I've got to say, I'm impressed”

“With what?” Tessa asks back.

“With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me”

“Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing”

“So you're okay with dying?” Spencer asks.

“No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate”

“Huh. Well, that's crap” Spencer counters. “You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what...”

“Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue” Comes over the loud speaker, Spencer looks up and then around before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Tessa asks.

“Just wait here” Spencer answers as she starts to run off.

…...........

Spencer runs down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.

“Get away from her!” Spencer shouts and lunges at the spirit, which vanishes. The nurses stop resuscitation.

“All right, let's call it”

“Time of death, five eleven p.m”

“At least she's not suffering any more” Spencer looks stunned.

…................

Tony is still sat at Spencer's side, his arms folded over his chest, head hung low, a soft chorus of snores echoing in the empty room. He's asleep. Sam lingers in the doorway, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms. Dean stands at his shoulder.

“He came back then?” Sam whispers, Dean nods.

“Clearly” Dean answers and pats Sam's shoulder. “Come on, we can do this quietly” Sam nods and enters the room.

“Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of us for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk” Sam pulls out a box labelled 'Mystical Talking Board'. Spencer is now behind him, arms folded, she raises an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” she asks unamused. Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opens the box and pulls out the board. He looks to Dean who sighs and moves to join him.

“Spence? Spencer, are you here?” Sam asks quietly. Spencer rolls her eyes.

“I feel like I'm at a slumber party” she grumbles and sits with her brothers. “All right but this isn't going to work” Sam has his hands poised on the pointer and looks to Dean who does the same, clearly less enthusiastic about this. Spencer places her fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slides it to 'YES' on the board. Sam gasps, Dean smirks a little.

“I'll be damned” he grumbles, Sam laughs in relief.

“It's good to hear from you” Sam offers. “It hasn't been the same without you, Spencer”

“Well duh” she teases back lightly then places her fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it.

“Spencer, what?” Dean asks. “H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?” The pointer slides back to 'YES'

“It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?” Sam asks.

“One question at a time” she scolds.

“What is it?” Dean asks. The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P.

“I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up” She explains.

“A Reaper. Spencer. Is it after you?” Dean asks, the pointer slides to YES. “If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it”

“Yeah, you can't kill death” she points out.

“You're, um,....” Sam starts and then stops realising.

“I'm screwed” she finishes sadly.

“No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way” Sam argues, he stands and starts pacing.

“Shush” Dean warns nodding to Tony who luckily is still asleep, Sam sighs.

“There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do” he states and then leaves, Dean hangs his head. The pointer starts to slide again. B, A, B, Y.

“Spence” he whispers. “They...we'll talk about it when you wake up” he tells her. The pointer moves again. A, L, I, V....he takes the pointer. “Yes” he answers interrupting. “Yes, it's alive....they're just worried...about both of you, but it's okay, we'll fix this, it's going to okay” he whispers trying to make her feel better, always tries to make her feel better. But it's more then that, it's for him too, he needs to believe she's going to be okay. He needs her. His little sister. His best friend. His anchor. He honestly doesn't know what he'd do without her.

….......

Sam enters John's room and sees that the bed is empty, he frowns a little.

“Dad” he whispers.

…........

John pushes open the door to the boiler room, carrying the duffel bag. He walks through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulls out a box of white chalk and starts drawing a large symbol on the floor.

…..........

Tony yawns and stretches a little as he wakes, he notices Dean stood looking out the window.

“Hey, any news?” Tony asks, Dean shakes his head.

“Nothing new” Dean offers, Tony takes Spencer's hand again. Sam walks into the room and shares a look with Dean, before he looks to Tony.

“Do you mind if we...” Sam asks of Tony who nods and stands.

“I'll grab some coffee....” he offers and pats Sam's shoulder as he passes him.

“Thanks” Sam tells him, Tony nods again and leaves yawning. Dean looks to Sam and raises an eyebrow, Sam holds up John's journal and moves to sit on the edge of Spencer's bed. “So Dad wasn't in his room” Sam states.

“Where is he?” Spencer asks behind him.

“But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here” Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Spencer's unconscious form occasionally. Spencer comes to stand behind him.

“Thanks for not giving up on me” she tells them both with feeling. Sam turns to a page that says 'Reapers', Spencer leans over and reads something. Her eyes go wide. “Son of a bitch” She leaves, stalking down the hallway until he sees: Tessa's empty room. Tessa is sitting on the edge of the bed. She's dressed differently.

“Hi, Spencer” Tessa greets.

“You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, uh, a pretty girl” Spencer offers.

“I was wondering when you would figure it out”

“I should have known. That whole accepting fate' rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out”

“It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want”

“What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?”

“You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me”

“Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?”

“How death is nothing to fear” Tessa strokes Spencer's cheek. “It's your time to go, Spencer. And you're living on borrowed time already”


	12. July 2006 (4)

In the boiler John has finished the chalk symbol, has placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He is incanting in Latin. He slides a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lights a match and drops it in; the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. John stands, looking around. A hand grabs his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" The janitor behind him asks.

"I can explain"

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me" John pulls the colt out and cocks it, pointing it at the janitor.

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?" John asks, the janitor's eyes turn yellow.

"You really want an honest answer to that?" Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them"

"I could always shoot you"

"You could always miss." Yellow-eyes offers and then laughs. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you" John corrects and lowers the gun. "I want to make a deal" John corrects, Yellow-eyes look intrigued.

....................

Dean sits next to Tony who sits outside of Spencer's room nursing a coffee.

"You came back" Dean comments, Tony nods.

"Yep..." Tony agrees. "My assistant pointed out some...pretty spot on facts...so....here I am"

"Good" Dean nods. "I would have hated to hunt you down and kick your ass" Dean teases, only slightly. Tony nods and smirks.

"Not that it matters much if she doesn't wake up" Tony reminds Dean.

"Well you don't know Spencer that well" Dean offers. "She'll wake up, she's too stubborn to die"

"That I can believe" Tony agrees slightly. "Does she know?" Tony asks. "Does she know she's..." Dean nods.

"Yeah, she just found out just before the accident......she knows how hard she has to fight" Tony looks down at his coffee.

...................

Sam is standing on the window side of Spencer's bed, hands in his pockets. Spirit Spencer is not there.

"Spencer, are you here?" Sam asks looking around, he sighs and moves to her side, taking her hand. "I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with Dean and Dad. We'll kill each other, you know that" he places his free hand over their joint ones. "Spencer, you gotta hold on. You can't go, not now. We were just starting to be brother and sister again. Can you hear me?" he asks holding onto her hand.

.................

In Tessa's empty room, Spencer is staring out a dark window.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before" She starts, Tessa stood behind her. "But...you've got to make an exception"

"Stage three: bargaining"

"I'm serious" Spencer turns to Tessa. "My family....." Spencer touches her stomach. "My......baby. It needs me to fight"

"The fight's over" Tessa tells her.

"No, it isn't" Spencer argues.

"It is for you. Spencer. They all feel the same. They can't leave. But the world does go on without them" Tessa moves towards her. "It's an honourable death. A warrior's death"

"There's no such thing as an honourable death" Spencer argues. "My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my baby is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do"

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent"

"What are you saying?" Spencer asks.

"Spencer. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt"

....................

Yellow-eyes, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Spencer. You've got to bring her back" John answers.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your kiddies knew how much their daddy loved them" Yellow-eyes counters.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Spencer"

"Don't be so sure" Yellow-eyes argues. "But....you're right, she isn't much of a threat. And neither is are your sons" John lowers his head, raises his eyes. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?" Yellow-eyes asks.

"Yeah. I've known for a while"

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb"

"Can you bring Spencer back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem"

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Spencer's okay. With my own eyes"

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John shakes his head slowly. "Fine"

"So we have a deal?" John asks.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot"

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more" Yellow-eyes counters with a smirk.

.....................

Spencer is sitting on the bed, Tessa/Reaper behind him. She strokes Spencer's hair tenderly.

"It's time to put the pain behind you"

"And go where?" Spencer asks.

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" Tessa asks back, as Spencer turns to look at her, the lights start flickering, a familiar buzzing starts.

"What are you doing that for?" Spencer asks.

"I'm not doing it" Tessa admits. The both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it.

"What the hell?" Spencer asks.

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa shouts.

"What's happening?!" Tessa/Reaper screams as the demon flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow.

"Today's your lucky day, Princess" the demon places a hand on Spencer's forehead; she convulses.

..............

Sam is still sitting on the bed as Spencer gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in her throat.

"Spencer?" Sam asks, she continues to choke, he jumps up and runs into the hallway. "Help! I need help!" Dean jumps up with Tony and move towards them, doctors and nurses begin to converge on the room. Sam turns to Dean. "She's waking up" he breaths relieved. Dean grabs Sam's shoulder and the brothers share a look.

................

The Doctor looks over Spencer's results as she sits on the medical bed, her brothers stood close by.

"I can't explain it" the doctor admits. "The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you" he offers warmly.

"And..." she starts and then pauses, something about saying it out loud in the real world, she struggles with. "The..baby" she manages to get out.

"We'll get someone from Prenatal down to talk to you" The doctor offers.

"Thanks, Doc" she whispers, the Doctor leaves; Spencer looks to her feet as she swings them slightly.

"Spence?" Dean asks touching her shoulder, she looks to him, eyes watery. "It's okay" he assures her.

"Does Dad know?" she asks, worry setting in, Dean knew this would happen.

"Don't worry about what Dad thinks" he scolds her. "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know" she whispers sadly looking away. "I never thought about it before" she admits. "I never thought about this...being my future" she adds sadly. "I just...don't know" she whispers.

"You should talk to Tony" Dean offers, Spencer looks to him.

"Why?" she asks.

"It's his, right? So...maybe he can help you make up your mid" she nods a little. "...he's outside in the hall" Dean admits, Spencer turns to them both.

"Who called him?" she asks. Sam points at Dean.

"Him" Sam is quick to accuse, Dean shoots him a look.

"It was your idea" Dean argues and then looks to Spencer. "Look, things weren't looking good for you or for..." he motions to her stomach. "If...if something...." he stops and shakes his head. "We thought you'd want him here" Spencer's eyes find the bear on the bedside table. "He got you the bear" Dean tells her softly.

"You told him?" she asks, Dean nods a little. "Oh" she breaths sadly looking at her feet again. She clears her throat and turns to Sam and Dean. "So you said a Reaper was after me?" she changes the subject, she'll silently stew on it, working over her options in her mind, her choices, different futures.

"Yeah" Sam answers.

"How'd I loose it?"

"You got me. Spencer, you really don't remember anything?" Dean asks, she shakes her head.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach, something's wrong" There is a knock at the door; John hovers in the doorway.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" he asks.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive so.." she answers.

"That's what matters" He agrees, Sam turns to John angry.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asks.

"I had some things to take care of"

"Well, that's specific" Sam comments sarcastically.

"Come on, Sam" Dean scolds.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asks.

"No"

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" John pleads. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight any more, okay?"

"Dad, are you all right?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, you two, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" he asks of Sam and Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Sam leaves, still frowning. John looks after him sadly. Dean hesitates a little.

"It's okay, Dean" Spencer tells him, Dean nods a little and then leaves. Spencer looks to Dad. "Dad?" she asks, he moves to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

"You know, when you were a just a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. Dean kept his distance and Sammy didn't understand. But you...you were always too smart for your own good. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your tiny little hand on my shoulder" he takes her hand. "And you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say 'It's okay, Daddy'" he looks to her hand. "Spencer, I'm sorry" he tells her.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you" he admits. "You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast" he squeezes her hand. "You took care of Dean, you took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once" he picks up the bear from the table and smiles a little. "You're going to be a wonderful mother" he admits looking to her.

"Dad..." she whispers. "What if I can't do it?" he sets the bear on the table and nods a little. "How can I be a hunter and a mother?" he cups her cheek.

"I'm not going to lie" he admits. "It's not going to be easy....but if this is what you want, I know you can do it, Spencer" he whispers kissing her hand. "I want you to know that I am so proud of you" he admits. John comes closer, puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I want you to watch out for your brothers, okay?" he asks of her.

"You know I will" she assures him. "Dad, I'm scared" she admits.

"Don't be scared, Spencer" he strokes her cheek and gives her a small sad smile. John leans over and whispers something into Spencer's ear. Spencer pulls back in shock, processing. John leaves, and Spencer stares after him.

..................

John enters an empty hospital room and places the colt on a small bed table.

"Okay" he breaths out sadly.

...................

Sam walks back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. He looks into a room and sees John on the floor.

"Dad?!" Dropping the cup, Sam runs to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.

...................

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Spencer, Dean and Sam hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean pleads. "Come on" Dean begs, Tony stands behind them, lingering.

"Okay, stop compressions"

"Come on, come on" Dean begs.

"Still no pulse"

"Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am" Spencer, Dean and Sam look on in horror. Tony catches Spencer as she collapses.

"Whoa" he picks her up and shares a look with her brothers. One of the doctors leaves the room.

"She should be resting" he scolds. "But seen as the three of you are here" he looks to them sadly, Spencer turns her head into Tony's shoulder and stops listening, her own heart beat roaring past her ears.

..............

Spencer just lays in her bed, curled up around herself, staring out the window across from her. Tony wants to talk to her, about their child, about John, but he doesn't know where to start. She's not that much older then he was when his parents died, so he knows just what she is going through. Dean sits on her other side, she faces him, their hands held tightly together, doesn't take a genius to figure out how close they are. Sam sits on the floor in the corner of the room. The three of them just....broken and lost. A sonographer knocks on the door and gives them all a soft smile, she's been filled in on the situation so knows to go gentle on them.

"Hi, I'm Nancy, I've come to...do a quick check on...mom-to-be and baby" she offers. "Is that okay?" she asks, Dean looks to Spencer who nods a little.

"Yeah" Dean answers as Spencer sits up a little. Sonographer Nancy pulls in an ultrasound machine, stopping close to Tony she gives Spencer a small, meaning to be comforting, smile. It doesn't comfort her.

"Can I?" Nancy asks motioning to Spencer's shirt, she nods a little and Nancy rolls Spencer's hospital shirt over her abdomen and squirts the ultrasound gel across her skin. Spencer latches onto Dean's hand, he gives her a small smile and kisses her hand. Nancy sets the probe to Spencer's abdomen and then seeks out her baby. Spencer looks to Tony who glances to her, she holds out her free hand to him and he takes it. "Alright..." Nancy starts filling the silence, she understands they're all grieving. "Here we are" Nancy states and presses a few keys on the machine keyboard, freezing the image" the nurse tells them. "There is your baby" the nurse points to the screen. "About...10 weeks I would say....making your due date...." she makes a quick calculation. "January next year"

"Spence" Dean whispers stroking her hair. It's just bad timing. This scan, mere hours after their father's death. Spencer looks to the screen, but she's...disinterested, she wants to grieve, she wants to leave the hospital behind her and grieve for her dead dad. But she does see her child, and yes there is a tiny life growing inside of her, she just can't seem to process it.

"And they're both fine?" Tony asks, Nancy nods.

"Baby's heart beat had the Doctor worried for a while but...everything is in normal range" the nurse answers. "Baby is perfectly healthy"

"And..." Tony offers. "Boy...girl?" Nancy gives a soft shake of her head. .

"Oh it's too early to tell" Nancy places the probe back. "18 weeks is usually when we determine sex" she turns to Spencer. "Do you have an questions?" she asks Spencer. "Do you understand what your options are?"

...........

Spencer and Tony walk across the parking lot of the hospital, her brothers and Bobby waiting at the car for her. She stops and turns to Tony.

"I know you want to talk" she tells Tony. "But..can it wait?" she whispers. "Because....I don't think I have the strength or the energy to do it right now" Tony nods and brushes her hair back.

"Just call me when you're ready" he offers softly. "And I am really sorry about your dad" she nods a little and bites her lip to stop her from crying. "And if you need anything" he assures her.

"Thanks" she whispers and looks to Dean waiting at Bobby's car for her. She takes a breath. "I'll call you" she tells Tony before walking away. Dean touches her shoulder just before she climbs into the car, she nods a little and give him a small smile. She climbs into Bobby's car followed by Dean who closes the door behind him. Bobby glances to Spencer who gives him a tense, sad smile, he gives her one back before starting the car, that's when Spencer starts crying, covering her face with her hands. Dean pulls her across the back seat and wraps his arms around her. Bobby glances to them through the rear view mirror, Sam fights his own tears listening to his twin sister cry.

"Shhh" Dean whispers stroking her arm and holding her to him. 


	13. July 2006 (5)

All Spencer can see is orange, and all she can feel is heat coming from from the wrapped, burning body of John Winchester. Standing on either side of her, hands in their pockets, are Sam and Dean. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, Dean staring into the flames silently. Spencer holds Tony's bear in one hand and her other rests on her stomach, Sam looks down at her.

“Before he.. before, did he say anything to you? About anything?” Sam asks her, Spencer stares at the fire.

“No. Nothing” She answers, lying. John added more weight to her shoulders before he died, like she needed any more, she already feels like she is going to cripple under it. Dean looks to her and then sighs.

“Come on” he takes the bear from her so he can take her hand. “When was the last time you slept?” he asks starting to walk away with her. Sam stares at the fire a moment more before following them.

….............

A week later: Spencer sits in a rocking chair looking out the window over Bobby's salvage yard, it's been a week since the accident and she's still not spoken to Tony. And he's kept to his word and left he be to grieve and to figure things out, he sends a text though, every day, letting her know that he's only a phone call away and that he hopes she's okay. He's taking this better then she thought he would. She honestly thought he'd run a mile and never look back. Bobby enters the room and watches her a moment, a blanket wrapped around her legs which are pulled up to her chest. She plays with the plastic ring on her finger, her eyes just staring out the window. He moves towards her and touches her shoulder, she looks up at him.

“Hey” she greets. “Is everything okay? Do you need my help?” she asks, sounding hopeful, he knows she wants something to take her mind off of everything, but she needs to think about her future. And her unborn child. And he's been purposely keeping her away from it, just till she makes her mind up. He holds out his hand for hers, she raises an eyebrow and takes his hand, he turns her hand over.

“Here” Bobby sets an orange in her upturned hand, she frowns at it. “Vitamin C” he tells her sitting on the bed. “For the little one” she smiles softly at him and pulls her knife from her boot to cut it open. “Have you...made up your mind yet?” Bobby asks.

“Nope” she answers. “I'll wake up and I'll think....I can do this and then by bed time I just feel...I can't” she sighs and peels the sink from the wedge of orange in her hand, she just watches the wedge as she works. “How am I suppose to know if I am ready for this?” she asks looking to Bobby. “How am I supposed to know if I can even do this?” Bobby leans on his knees.

“Do you remember when you were 9 or 10?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow. “Your Daddy told you that you couldn't play with my gun?” she nods. “You were so stubborn about it that you damn well tried” she smiles a little. “I don't know how or where you learnt to...but I woke up to find you shooting cans out the back....you knew exactly what you were doing” she looks back to the orange. “I have no doubt you'll approach this the same way....if you want to keep it, Spencer, don't let what everyone thinks tell you otherwise. You're a brilliant and bright young woman. Do what ever you think is best for you”

“Thank you” she whispers, he stands and squeezes her shoulder. He leaves her alone, she takes a breath and grabs her cell phone. She needs to start deciding what she wants.

….........

Dean walks into the spare room where Spencer is still sat in the rocking chair but she's more animated then before.

“How you feeling?” Dean asks leaning against the wall in front of her, she nods a little.

“I haven't thrown up today, so....yay” she answer unenthusiastically.

“Do you feel up to travelling?” he asks her. “Sam found a voice mail on Dad's phone......he wants to check it out”

“I...I just called Tony” she answers. “We're going to talk about things......you and Sam go on ahead, check it out, fill me in later” Dean rubs her shoulder and gives her a small smile.

“Me and Sam'll be here no matter what, you know that right?” he asks her, she nods and gives him a small smile. He kisses her forehead and pulls back. “I'll call when we get there” she nods again then watches as he leaves leaving her alone. She takes a breath and nods to herself. As much as she wants to go with her brothers, she and Tony really need to talk about this. She touches her stomach and stands to change.

…...........

Tony checks his watch, for the third time since he sat down mere minutes before. He's had time to think about this baby too. Part of him sees the practical side of getting rid of it, but....killing a baby, it just, it seems like something he would regret down the line. And he can hear his father in his ear telling him to step up. He can also hear Pepper telling him the same thing. He sighs a little and moves to check his watch again, but sees Spencer walking towards where he sits, so he stands to meet her. Tony goes to hug her but Spencer seems unsure so sits down instead, he drops his arms and looks to her softly.

“How're you feeling?” he asks sitting across from her.

“Tired” she answers flatly. They both sit in silence a moment, Spencer just sitting there.

“Spencer?” Tony asks, she looks to him and then nods a little.

“I urm...” she lowers a hand into her lap to touch her stomach. “I..I'm keeping it” she tells him, Tony nods a little. “And....if you would prefer that...I disappear and...”

“No” he interrupts quickly. She looks to him. “I don't want that” he argues. “I want to be a part of this....I have no experience with babies but...I'll try” he assures her. She nods a little and grabs a packet of sugar from the dish on the table. “If that's what you want” he adds looking to her. She nods a little.

“Yeah” she agrees quietly.

“Okay” Tony claps his hands together, Spencer jumps a little, he gives her a small apologetic smile. “What's the next step?” he asks her. She glances to him.

“I don't know” she admits a little.

“Well then....let's find out” he pulls out his cell phone and starts typing. “Okay....about 11 weeks?” he asks, she nods. “Not a lot to do” he offers reading a few pages on his phone. “Not yet anyway....” he sets his phone down and looks to Spencer who is playing with that sugar packet nervously. “Spence” he takes her hand, stopping her. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks her. “Because....if you can't, that's okay too” he whispers.

“I have gone from one to the other multiples times this week” she admits. “And I realised that whilst I have done many questionable things....I won't kill a baby” he nods a little, in agreement with her. She looks so....sad about it all though, Tony stands and holds out his hand to her.

“Come on” he tells er, she looks to him. “Come on” he repeats wiggling his finger at her, she takes his hand and pulls her up before they head down the street, Spencer frowns at him.

“Where are we going?” she asks.

“There's a baby care store down the street, we're going to have a look” he offers pulling her arm into the crook of his.

“I don't need you to buy...” she starts.

“I'm not” he interrupts. “We're just looking...” he tells her softly. “Okay?” she nods and makes a face. Tony pokes her nose and smirks.

...........

Tony kisses Spencer softly as they stand at her car, his fingers stroking through her hair. He pushes her back a little against the car, his hand moving to her waist. She pushes at his chest and shakes her head with a small smile.

“I should get going” she tells him. He brushes her hair back.

“You could stay” he whispers softly. “I have a hotel room booked down the street” she shakes her head.

“I don't think that's a good idea” she answers.

“You're already pregnant” Tony comments. “What are you worried about?” he asks.

“What am I worried about?” she asks back. “Maybe...That you only want this because I am having your child” she shifts slightly. “I don't want you to think you're....stuck with me” Tony pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her and kisses her softly.

“I don't feel stuck” he offers pulling back. “In fact, I feel very lucky”

“Lucky?” she asks him, he nods.

“Yep” he answers. “Just imagine how smart he's going to be” he teases a little. “And good looking....it's like....the perfect genetic combination” she rolls her eyes a little and then realises.

“He?” she asks, Tony shrugs a little looking down at her.

“Just a feeling” Tony offers. “Of course it doesn't matter either way.....just calling him it seems a bit...impersonal....it's our child and we're calling him....it” he touches her stomach and curls his hand around her, now he knows, he can feel a bump, teeny, tiny but he swears he can feel it. “How about we just call is Junior?” he asks. “Gender neutral” she smiles and nods. He kisses her, threading his fingers through her hair. She pushes him back a little. “It's been a long day” he starts softly. “At least just stay the night and I'll drive you where ever you want to go tomorrow” he asks of her. She sighs but agrees with a nod. She is exhausted, emotionally and physically. He takes her hand and walks with her down the street towards the hotel.

…................

Tony sits on the edge of the bed pulling at his tie as Spencer pulls on one of his shirts, he'd packed for a few days hoping to talk her into staying with him, just so they can talk things through, if they have sex, just an added bonus. He pats the bed beside him and she sighs and sits with him, pulling a leg under herself.

“It's going to okay” he tells her, she looks to him, his hand finds her cheek. “We'll figure this out....” she leans against his side and he wraps an arm around her.

“This is different” she comments. “You're usually so...”

“Think this situation calls for something a little more serious, don't you?” he asks her with a small smirk. He kisses her head and she closes her eyes.

…............

Tony's car pulls into the Singer Salvage yard and then stops before reaching the house, he looks to Spencer who sits beside him.

“This is where you live?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, this is where Bobby lives” she answers. “He'll look after me till my brothers get back” Tony nods. “So...bye, I guess” she offers and climbs out of the car, Tony rolls down the window as she shuts the door.

“Spencer” he states, she leans down to look back into the car. “Call me” Tony tells her. “Let me know how it's going....and if you need anything” she gives him a smile and then heads towards Bobby who stand on the porch. Tony watches them walk into the house together before driving around.

....................

Sam leans in the doorway to the spare bedroom at Bobby's, looking at Spencer who sits on the bed, propped up against the headboard.

“Clowns?” Spencer asks as Sam sits beside her, he nods. “Wow....you okay there slugger?” she asks him, he wraps an arm around her shoulder and chuckles a little into her hair.

“'M fine” he answers, she pats his hand on her shoulder and smiles. “How are you feeling?” he asks pulling back, she nods.

“Better” she offers as Dean sits on her other side setting a bottle of water in her lap, she smiles and nods in thanks at him.

“What did Tony have to say?” Dean asks, she nods.

“He....seems....excited actually” she admits. “I kinda assumed he'd be more...I don't know” she adds. “More....put out by this...” she touches her stomach and shrugs.

“Do you feel put out?” Sam asks, she shrugs again.

“I know everything is going to change...” she assures them, they then fall silent, each thinking over the ramifications of this baby, not just to her but to them, to the way they live. Sam and Dean share a look.

…...............

 **3 weeks later:** Sam and Dean enter the study looking for Spencer who they know went to another scan that morning, and she left before they'd woken up to meet Tony. She sits at Bobby's desk with a pregnancy book open on the top of the desk, a glass of iced tea and her elephant necklace between her lips as she slightly chews on it. It's something she's always done, just subconsciously.

“Hey” Dean greets, she drops the necklace and smiles at her brothers. “How'd it go?” he asks.

“Here” Spencer holds up a sonogram and smiles.

“What's this?” Dean asks taking it, he looks down at the image on the small photo.

“Your niece” Spencer answers, Dean snaps his eyes to her. “It's a girl” she smiles and nods tears gathering, Sam takes the sonogram and smiles down at it. “I'm having a girl”

“Tony? How'd it go for him?” Sam asks.

“He had to get back, but he seems.....happy, I think he was kinda hoping for a boy, you know, a little him, but he still seems happy sooo....” she answers. “It's good”

“And everything is fine?” Dean asks sitting next to her. “You and...Junior are fine?” she nods.

“Yeah, we're all good” she answers leaning against his arm. “She's a little small but...they said that'll fix itself as she grows” she explains. Sam and Dean share a look. Sam nods to Spencer. Dean takes a breath.

“Soooo......We're thinking about heading out” Dean tells her carefully, trying to test her reaction. “You....coming with us?” Spencer looks to him.

“Hunting is who I am” she answers. “So yes, I am coming with you” Sam and Dean share a look, she sighs and shakes her head. ““Look, I've got, probably at most, 10 weeks left before I become too pregnant to hunt” she tells her brothers. “Between now and then....you two've got my back so I don't see why I can't...” she stands up and grabs her jacket.

“Okay” Dean agrees. Knowing that if they say no she'll just go off by herself and hunt, this way he and Sam can keep an eye on her, protect her, keep her safe. Sam shoots Dean a look, not entirely agreeing with him.


	14. Late August 2006

(16w): The Impala zooms down a two-lane blacktop. Dean is driving, Sam in the passenger's seat, Spencer sits in the back, she's 16 weeks now and starting to show, so she's starting to wear her brother's shirts, despite Tony's offer for help she doesn't feel like she wants to take from him, she wants to show that she can do this the way she lives, that she doesn't need a man to do this her way. She still appreciates the offer and if he wants to do things for their child she's not going to stop him, but she's not going to ask. She touches her stomach, she can feel a difference, even though she's small for 16 weeks she knows there is something there.

“Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid” Dean whines, Spencer rolls her eyes a little and rests her head back trying to ignore them.

“Why?” Sam asks.

“Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave -- there, there was no body left after the fire”

“She has a headstone”

“Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna, go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on” Dean complains.

“Dean, that's not the point” Sam argues.

“Well then, enlighten me, Sam”

“It's not about a body, or, or, a casket. It's about her memory, okay?”

“Hmmm”

“And after Dad and with Spencer....it just... just feels like the right thing to do” Sam offers.

“It's irrational, is what it is” Dean argues.

“Look, man. No one asked you to come”

“Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down”

“That's a good idea, you should. Just drop us off, Me and Spencer'll hitch a ride, and we'll meet you there tomorrow” Sam tells Dean.

“Right” Dean scoffs. “Stuck ... stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks”

“Then stop whining like a little pussy and deal with it” Spencer snaps, Dean and Sam glance to her. “You're irritating me” she gives them both a look and looks out the window, Sam bites his lip a little to stop himself from smirking, he and Dean turn forward again, the car falling silent.

…...............

Sam kneels before a headstone, digging in the ground with a folding knife. The headstone reads: MARY WINCHESTER, 1954-1983, In Loving Memory. Spencer stands at his back, watching. Sam pulls a set of dogtags out of his pocket. He sighs.

“I think, um .... I think Dad would have wanted you to have these” He drops the dogtags in the hole and covers them. “I love you, Mom” Spencer sniffles a little, part her hormones, part her own grief. Sam takes her hand as it finds his shoulder. She holds out her other hand, a copy of her sonogram between her fingers, Sam takes it from her and smiles up at her, she smiles back and nods. On the back of the copy reads: Baby Winchester-Stark, due February 2007. Sam reads it and smiles before setting the photo under the vase of flowers on the edge of the tombstone. They both know a strong wind or some person may remove it, but they've done something. Sam stands and wraps an arm around Spencer's shoulders pulling her closer to his side, she wraps her own arm around him.

…...............

4 days later: Driving along, Dean is driving, again, Sam sits in the passenger side and Spencer sits in the back, she's lost a bit of her good mood on this hunt, something's eating away at her and her brother's know it. They both glance to her, Dean in the rear view, Sam over his shoulder. She's been snappy the last few days, this case just hitting her the wrong way, a reanimated corpse. What's dead should stay dead.

“Pull over” Spencer tells Dean who frowns but does as she asks. She takes a breath and climbs out of the car. Sam and Dean follow her, concerned.

“Spence, what is it?” Sam asks her. “You feel sick?” she shakes her head and turns to them.

“I'm sorry” she tells them. Dean frowns a little.

“You -- For what?” he asks.

“The last few days....The way I've been acting”

“You're pregnant” Sam assures her. “Your hormones are all over the place...”

“It's not my pregnancy” she stops him. “It's...Dad” she offers. “It's..There's this guilt” she touches her chest. “I feel it all the time” she closes her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks her.

“I know you've been thinking it, both of you, so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone” she explains.

“Spencer” Dean steps closer to her.

“You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know” she tells them.

“We don't know that. Not for sure” Sam argues, Spencer looks to him.

“Sammy” she starts to cry and Dean moves to her, she looks down. “You two and Dad... you're the most important people in my life. And now ... I never should've come back” she sobs. “It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. I should have stayed dead. And I should be happy” she touches her stomach. “I should be looking forward to being a mother but all I feel is this...guilt, this pain...this....” she closes her eyes sending tear down her cheeks. “You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it” she whispers. Dean hugs her tightly to his chest, his fingers in her hair. She cries into Dean's chest and the brothers share a look. 


	15. October 2006

(24w)

Spencer hums a little sat on Bobby's couch. The tv playing some buddy cop film that she's barely watching, her fingers dance over her bump. She feels....pregnant now. She's feeling it. Sam and Dean's shirts are only just fitting around her now, even the ones they have left of John's are a little snug. She's going to have to branch out into real maternity wear very soon. It's just the cost. Living off fake credit cards and hustling pool isn't going to cut it now. She might actually need to ask Tony for financial help, and she didn't want to do that, she didn't want to be that girl.

“Hey” Dean leans in the doorway. “You....coming...or staying?” he asks, they've known this day was going to come, Spencer has been going on fewer hunts, sticking to research, and the last few weeks she's been staying at Bobby's. She looks to Dean and gives him a sad smile.

“Think it's time” she admits. “I hang up my hunting boots” she offers, Dean sighs and moves to sit next to her. “We knew this was going to happen” she reminds him.

“I know....just feel like we're leaving our best on the side lines” he admits.

“I'm at 24 weeks” she tells him rubbing her bump. “Over half way....I have to concentrate on her now and I need to start figuring some things out”

“I know” he whispers and pulls her closer to kiss her head. She smiles and takes his hand placing it on her bump.

“Keep talking” she tells him, eyes wide with wonder.

“What?” Dean asks her.

“Just talk” she demands softly.

“Urm...I...” Dean struggles, Spencer shoots him a look. “What? It's hard, talking on demand like thi...Oh” he breaths and looks down as Junior moves.

“She likes you” Spencer points out with a smile.

“She likes me” Dean repeats almost like he doesn't believe her. “Are you sure okay here?” Dean asks, the front door opens and Tony appears in the doorway, Spencer and Dean look to him.

“I got cranberry juice” Tony holds up the bottle of juice. “And cheeseburgers with extra pickles” he holds up the brown paper bag in his other, Spencer smiles and looks to Dean.

“I think we're good” she assures her brother who nods and kisses her head before standing.

“Look after her” Dean warns as he passes Tony who nods. Dean leaves. Tony sits beside Spencer and puts his feet up on the coffee table, she holds out her hand as he pulls a cheeseburger from the bag, he shoots her a look and unwraps it.

“Hey, I never said the cheeseburgers were for you” Tony teases taking a bite from the burger, she laughs and leans against his side, he hands her another of the burgers and smiles kissing her head. This has become a weekly thing, since she hit about 20 weeks. He turns up with juice and whatever food she's craving that week and they sit and watch crappy movies on the tv. Sam enters the room and sets his bag down at his feet, he shares a look with Spencer who smiles and nods at him

“Be careful” she tells him.

“You know us” He offers back.

“Yeah, I do” she argues sadly. “Just....come back in once piece” he nods.

“I'll call” he promises.

“I know you will” she teases back, they share a smile and then Sam leaves, the front door opening and closing before the impala engine rumbles to life outside, Spencer looks out the window longingly, she's going to miss hunting. Tony nudges her a little and she looks to him.

“They'll be back before you know it” he offers. She offers him a smile and nods.

“Oh” she starts and then reaches for his hand. “She started kicking” she tells him setting his hand on her bump, she shifts slightly and then smiles at Tony, they wait, Junior shifts and Tony starts smiling.

“That's....there's a tiny person inside of you” he tells her, she nods.

“Yeah, Tony, there is” she agrees teasingly. He looks to her and smirks.

“I know I just...I kept picturing this...egg thing” she chuckles a little. “But now it's a real little person with fingers and toes and.....” she nods.

“Yeah” she agrees.

“My mother used to tell me such stories about when she was pregnant with me” Tony tells her. “She craved all sorts of weird things...including toothpaste, and I used to wiggle about constantly” he smiles a little and then looks to her. “We've never spoken about your mother” Tony tells her, she shrugs.

“Nothing to talk about” she mumbles looking at her burger.

“Spence” he whispers.

“She's dead, has been for....as long as I can remember and more” he frowns, she sighs and looks to him. “House fire when me and Sam were 6 months old. She died....so...I can't tell you anything because....I don't know” she clears her throat and sits up a little. “So I've been thinking” she starts to change the subject, Tony lifts her chin and kisses her. She sighs softly as he pulls back. She swallows thickly watching him. They share a look before pretty much lunging at one another, he's careful of her bump as he lays over her, threading his fingers through her hair.

…......

Tony watches Spencer sleep in her bed in the spare room, they didn't defile Bobby's couch but did move it upstairs. Tony smiles a little as she curls up and then stretches as she wakes, turning to find Tony sat in her rocking chair watching her.

“Perv” she teases lightly smirking, he smirks back at her.

“Yep” he agrees and stands.

“What were you doing?” she asks sleepily.

“Watching you sleep” he tells her creepily, she smirks and looks to him. “Thinking” he admits.

“About what?” she asks. His eyes find a pile of apartment and house listings on her dresser.

“The future” he admits. “Are you looking to move?” Tony asks, she sits up a little and shrugs.

“I was looking” she answers. “Turns out that...I really can't afford anything” she reluctantly admits. “Not even a studio apartment” she waves it off. “It doesn't matter anyway, Bobby said I could stay here”

“Here?” Tony asks. “Hardly a place to bring a baby into”

“What's wrong with it?” she asks getting annoyed.

“Well...what's right with it?” he counters.

“We didn't all grow up in mansions with butlers, Stark....” she snaps. “Some of us jumped from motel to motel, town to town. Some of us never even got to finish school, I lost count of how many I actually went to. We don't all come from money” she adds. “Some of us struggle, some of us hustle pool for a bit of cash or....” she sighs. “We manage”

“You work” he tells her, she closes her eyes. “Pest control”

“You think that pays well?” she asks scoffing and standing pulling on her shirt.

“All you have to do is ask, Spencer” Tony tells her moving to take her arms, she looks down. “I can't help you if you don't ask”

“And be THAT girl?” she asks him. “The baby momma that you bank roll?”

“Okay” he tells her, stroking her arms softly, she looks up at him. “But...” he starts. “She's still half mine” he reminds her. “Let me contribute something. I don't have anything to do, Spence....I'm just sat twiddling my thumbs waiting for your due date to roll around....” she sighs and nods.

“But don't go crazy” she begs of him. “Price doesn't matter, as long as it does it's job, okay? I don't need diamonds when cubic zirconia will work” he smiles a little and nods.

“I'll try really, really hard” he promises and kisses her forehead and then her cheek.

“Tony?” she asks, he hums a little. “Do we have any more cheeseburgers?” he smirks and then starts laughing with her.

.........

Spencer sleeps with her head in Tony's lap, he sketches, eyes on the closet space at the end of the bed, his mind whirling around with ideas. Spencer is his friend and he wants to make things easier for her. Especially with her carrying his child. The sun rose a few hours ago and he should wake her, he has to get going but he doesn't have the heart to wake her. She wakes herself, or well Junior wakes her, Spencer's hand moving to her bump as Junior moves.

“Hmmm” she sits up a little.

“Spence?” Tony asks watching her.

“Hmmm Junior is awake” she complains lightly. “She does this every morning” she stretches a little. “And now I have to pee” she manages to get out of bed and leaves the room to go to the bathroom. Tony adds some more lines to his sketch waiting for her to come back. She shuffles into the room yawning

“Come see this” Tony pats the bed and she climbs back into bed with him, he hands her the sketch book.

“What is this?” she asks.

“I designed a closet nursery” he teases a little. “Takes up less space, yet Junior will be in here with you” he looks to her and smiles. “What do you think?” he asks her softly.

“It looks great” she offers touching the lines on the page. “You're not a terrible artist, Tony” she teases a little, he takes it from her.

“Hahaha” he laughs sarcastically and nudges her shoulder, she rests her head against his as she yawns again. “I hate to do this” he starts. “But I have to get going” Tony tells Spencer. “Same time next week?” he asks, she nods looking down at the sketch. “Should I bring supplies?” he asks with a smile. She looks to him and then back to the sketch.

“I'd like to pick out the crib” she tells him.

“Well I'm going to need to widen the closet slightly, put a curtain rail in, move the shelves......once I do that we'll go check out a crib” he assures her, she nods. “Make a list” he tells her. “We'll start ticking things off” he kisses her head and then stands to dress. She watches him with a soft smile on her lips. He sits on the edge to pull on his shoes, it's quiet between the two of them, but oddly not at all uncomfortable. He turns to her and smiles, she smiles back.

“Thanks” She tells him, Tony raises an eyebrow. “For....being supportive. You could have run a mile, demanded I get rid of her......but you're here”

“Did I ever come across as either of those people?” he asks.

“Both actually.....a little” she admits. “You're very....you centric....”

“Have you ever considered that the person in the press is an act?” Tony asks. “Or at least an....exaggerated version of me?” she gives him a look raising her eyebrow. “It could be” he argues leaning over to kiss her. “I'll call you later” he promises her. She nods and settles back in bed, he watches her a moment before he leaves. She curls around the blankets and closes her eyes. Him leaving actually makes her sad. She puts it down to hormones and not actual feelings.


	16. November 2006

(26w)

Tony walks behind Spencer with his hands over her eyes, his lips on her jaw as he smirks.

“Tony” she scolds a little, he chuckles and stops kissing her.

“Okay, so....whilst you and your brothers were out having lunch...me and Bobby got to work” he tells her warmly. “I think we did alright for 2 hours” he teases looking to the older man stood with her brother.

“Tony, pregnant and blind...” she reminds him.

“Alright” he whispers softly and then pulls his hands from her eyes. She smiles and looks to Tony who nods.

“In 2 hours?” she asks him, he nods again. She looks back to the now finished closet nursery. A tiny baby space. “It's great” she tells them.

“And it's the crib you fell in love with” Bobby tells her. Spencer turns to glare at Tony.

“I know what you said” Tony argues. “It's too expensive” he mocks a little. “Call it a...what is it? A baby shower gift?” he asks. “You loved that crib, Spencer, nothing even came close to it......this is the one you wanted” Bobby looks to Sam and Dean and motions for them to leave them alone. Dean and Sam leave followed by Bobby. Spencer takes a breath and turns to Tony.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asks Tony.

“What?”

“We talked about this” she answers. “You bought a diamond” he sighs a little.

“It's just a crib” he corrects. She shakes her head. “What?” Tony asks. “I thought you'd be happy” he argues. She sits on the edge of the bed and sighs, her hand rubbing around her bump.

“I am” she whispers. “I am” she repeats. “I just....” she takes a breath. “I know you did it to be kind...but it makes me feel useless” he frowns and sits at her side. “You...can actually give her whatever she wants. I can barely afford to get groceries”

“That's what you're worried about?” he asks her. “Money?”

“I worry about a lot of things” she grumbles. “Money is one of them” she admits.

“Is it so bad that I want to make this easier for you?” he asks her. “And if me...giving you”

“Don't” she stops him. “Don't...I'm not charity”

“I never thought you were” Tony assures her. “I actually rather like you, Spencer” he admits. “At the least I consider us friends....and I like to think I am the kind of guy that helps my friends” he brushes her hair back over her shoulder. “It doesn't have to be a lot” he adds. “Just enough to cover the groceries...and whatever else you need” she sniffles a little. “I have to know you're eating and drinking and keeping yourself....healthy” she lifts her eyes to him. “I care” he admits. “I care about you, Spencer....I care about you and Junior” he brushes a few loose tears from her cheek and then pull her closer to him. “Take the money” he asks of her. “Just enough to get by if needs be....just take it” she nods a little, hesitantly.

….........


	17. December 2006

(32w):

Spencer sits on the couch, again, there is not much more she can do at this point. So most days she sits in front of the tv or doing research for her brothers, which keeps her connected to hunting and her brothers, which she loves, so it's not all bad. Tony is still sticking to his weekly visits, and they've been slowly working through the to get list. Her bedroom is less hunter's more mommy's now. And she honestly doesn't mind. She smiles a little hearing the impala pull up outside. Visits from her brothers have been few and far but she's fine, she understands why, doesn't mean she doesn't miss them but still. The engine cuts out followed by the car doors opening. She's missed even those sounds. The front door opens next and she can hear her brothers talking. Dean appears in the doorway to the living room with Sam.

“Jeez, look at the size of you” Dean teases, Spencer sticks out her tongue at him. Sam sits beside her and sets his head on her shoulder.

“How're you feeling?” Sam asks her.

“Tired” she admits. “And I can't get comfy to sleep so...”

“Not long left” Sam assures her, she smiles and nods.

“Plus” Dean states sitting across from them. “It's Christmas in two days....and it will probably be the last with just the three of us” he motions to her bump. “So we make it a quiet one...” she smiles a nods.

“Not like I can do much any way” she points out.

“Where's Bobby?” Dean asks.

“In town grabbing some supplies” Spencer answers shifting slightly. “Sam, I love you, but you're really heavy” he leans up off of her.

“Sorry” he offers and helps her adjust the pillows behind her back.

“Tony not here?” Dean asks.

“He has Christmas events for work” Spencer answers. “I wasn't really expecting him to be honest....Christmas is a family thing and well...we're not family”

“I dunno, I'd say carrying his heir makes you pretty much family” Dean teases.

“Stop calling her an heir” Spencer scolds.

“If you give us the real name” Sam teases.

“I told you, it's a surprise” Spencer offers rubbing her bump.

“Does Tony know?” Sam asks, Spencer nods.

“He does, and he loves it” she answers. “But he also wanted to call her Antonia so....” Dean laughs. “Yeah....” she shakes her head. “She'd literally be Tony jr” She smiles.

“Maybe the next one” Dean teases, Spencer throws a pillow at him as he laughs.

“Trust me....there's is not going to be a next one” Spencer argues.

“Oooo Dirty Harry” Dean states as the movie starts to play on the tv. Sam kisses Spencer's head.

“I'mma get a beer, you want anything?” he asks her.

“Orange juice” she answers. “Thanks” he stands an heads into the kitchen, Spencer turns her attention to the tv, pulling the blanket around her bump.

“Are you happy, Spence?” Dean asks her, she looks to him.

“Why would you ask that?” she asks back.

“Just....you being stationary, it's....not really you, is it?” he frowns a little. “I'm just...making sure that you're doing this because you want to not because you feel you have to”

“Dean....the life we live....when will I ever get another chance?” he looks to her sadly. “I'm not like you and I'm not like Sam....I don't want one or the other....I want both. I want to be a mother. And I want to be a hunter.....I know I can do this. I know I can find a balance.....I know I can” Dean nods. “And yes...I am happy” she assures him. “Dean, I am over the freakin' moon that this is happening to me.....Of course I miss hunting....but I'm about to be a mother” he smiles. “I am happy” she assures him again then turns back to the tv. Dean watches her a moment, kind of believing her and kind of not.

….....

Spencer wakes knowing there is someone watching her but she knows it isn't in danger. She shifts slightly in her bed and covers her eyes with her arm to block out the sun.

“Hey, beautiful” she snaps her head around to find Tony leaning in her doorway.

“What are you doing here?” she asks trying to hide how happy she is about him turning up. She leans up onto her elbows.

“Well....I figured if I was going to spend Christmas with anyone, it was going to be with my daughter and her mother” he answers.

“She's not even here yet” Spencer argues touching her bump.

“Early start” he offers with a smile, she looks to him. “Come on, it's Christmas day” he teases lightly. Spencer sits up and turns to climb out of bed. “You need a hand?” he offers, she looks over her shoulder and shoots him a look.

“No” she argues and the pushes herself up to her feet. He moves towards her anyway, she shoots him another look, he shrugs a little. She turns to him an takes a breath.

“Can I?” he asks holing his hands either side of her bump, she nods and he places his hands on her.

“It's early which means she'll be getting comfy any minute...”

“Oh” Tony breaths feeling her move, Spencer smirks.

“Now” she finishes, he looks down at her bump and smiles. He looks so amazed and so in awe of it that it aches in her heart. Part of it is that she's lying to him, all the time lying to him, and part of it is that this is it, she's the mother of his child and that might be all they are. He smiles and leans back.

“We should...before your brother drink all the eggnog” he teases a little and starts to leave.

“Tony..” Spencer starts, he stops and turns to her.

“Yes?” he asks, she stares a moment before shaking her head.

“It's nothing, it can wait” she answers with a small smile. He raises an eyebrow and then heads out of the room. She'd been talking herself into talking to him about their relationship for weeks now, and every time she brings it up she bottles it. She likes Tony, and she knows that they shouldn't be in a relationship just for their child. But she wants to at least say they tried. That they weren't just some one night stand that ended in a child. 


	18. Early February 2007 (1)

(40w): Spencer has been feeling funny all day, a lower back pain and really bad cramps, she's already phoned in to the her maternity doctor who said that it's perfectly normal this far into her pregnancy but she still feels wrong. She takes the stairs slowly, carefully, she's gradually become less and less steady on her feet as her pregnancy has gone on, but she's managing just fine. She takes the steps one at a time, placing two feet on each step and balancing herself before moving on. About half way down her cell phone rings in her back pocket and she manages, only just, to twist slightly and pull it free before answering it.

“Dean” she greets.

“Hey” he greets back. “Sam hasn't called you has he?” Dean asks Spencer as she continues to make her way down stairs.

“No, not since last week” she answers. “Why? What's wrong?” she asks now concerned.

“Sam's....wondered off” Dean admits. “He's not answering his phone. I'll find him so don't you worry”

“Do you need my help?” she asks. “I should help”

“No, no, you stay where you are” Dean scolds slightly. “You're pretty close to popping and I don't need ruined upholstery on top of a missing brother”

“Dean” she scolds but it also comes out as a whine, Sam is her twin, this hurts her.

“I'll find him, Spence” Dean promises her. “Okay, it's okay, I'll find him” she closes her eyes. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Don't make small talk with me, Dean, just find our damn brother” she growls and then hangs up, taking a few deep breaths, she leans on the wall slightly. “Ow” she complains rubbing her bump. “Ow” she whimpers and groans. “Okay” she whispers. “Okay” she repeats as she realises what is happening, Sam goes missing and she goes into labour. “Hospital” she tells herself lifting her phone to dial another number. The pick up tone sounds and she relaxes a little.

“Spencer?” Tony greets.

“Hey, I just...” she grits her teeth and takes a breath before letting it out. “I urm....are you free?” she asks him.

“I'm about to go into a meeting” Tony answers, Spencer closes her eyes. “Is it important? Cause I can blow it off....”

“No” she assures him. “No, no, it can wait” she leans over herself a little and holds to the banister so tight her knuckles turn white. “I'll call you later”

“Are you...” she hangs up before he can finish that question.

“Bobby?” she asks managing to get all the way down the stairs. “Bobby?” she asks again heading into the rooms slowly to check them. He's not. But she finds a note from him telling her he caught a hunt and will be gone a few days. “Seriously?” she asks as she leans on the counter. “Oooowww!” she hisses out through her teeth. When the pain subsides she grabs the car keys from the side and her hospital bag from where it's been sat for the last two weeks, she manages to make it to the front door before another pain hits her.

…......................

Spencer takes deep breath as she walks into the maternity ward with her bag, waddles more like it. She heads to the nurses station and leans on the counter, the nurse smiles at her from the other side of the desk.

“Hello” the nurse greets.

“Hi” Spencer greets back. “Spencer Winchester” she tells the nurse behind the desk. “My contractions are about a minute apart....”

“Have your waters broken yet?” the nurse asks, Spencer shakes her head. “Alright, well, let's get you settled in a bed, huh?” she asks Spencer as she moves around the counter to take Spencer's bag. “Is there anyone we can call for you, sweetheart?”

“No” Spencer answers. “No, it's just me” Spencer whispers, the nurse nods and smiles softly at her.

“For now” she offers back and looks to her bump, Spencer nods and smiles a little back.

“Yes, for now” Spencer agrees following the nurse down the hallway.

….....................

Spencer dozes softly watching her new baby sleep. It had been hard, but she did it, alone but she did it. She reaches into the crib and strokes the baby's cheek. The door opens but she thinks it to be the nurse, who said she would be back.

“Hey, Beautiful” Tony greets, Spencer looks to him and smiles sadly in greeting.

“Tony” she whispers.

“The nurse called Pepper” Tony points out. “Her number is in your file......”

“I'm sorry” she is quick to tell him.

“Is this why you called this morning?” Tony asks taking the seat at her side. “You should have told me” he takes her hand and gives her a small smile.

“I didn't want to be a bother” she offers, he scoffs and kisses the back of her hand.

“Spencer” he scolds lightly. “You are not a bother” he whispers softly and looks into the plastic crib, a smile erupting on his face. “Well ain't she a looker” he teases, Spencer nods and starts to cry. “Hey” Tony coos softly.

“I'm sorry” she offers. “They said my hormones may be funny for a few days” she grabs a tissue from the side and wipes away her tears.

“Can I?” Tony asks pointing to his daughter, Spencer nods.

“She's yours, so...yeah” she answers. Tony turns to the crib and smiles.

“Hello, baby girl” Tony greets picking up his daughter. “Have you called your brothers?” He asks setting the baby close to his chest, he's been reading up on all this stuff behind Spencer's back, you know, so he doesn't suck at it. So he knows babies like to be as close as they can get to their parents.

“I'll call them later” she whispers watching them, not telling Tony that Dean is way too busy searching for Sam for her to pull away with this.

“You went through labour alone” he points out. “Man, you are crazy badass” she laughs a little.

“Oh you have no idea” she comments, he looks to her and smiles.

“I'm kinda proud” he tells her warmly, she sniffles a little.

“Hey, so the other nurses are taking bets in the baby pool” Spencer's nurse starts walking into the room, her nose in Spencer's file. “On what you are naming Baby Girl Winchester” she looks up and notices Tony. “Oh my god” Tony smiles.

“Hi” he greets.

“Oh my....” The nurse breaths.

“Can we not do the fan thing today?” Tony asks. “Just here....to see my daughter”

“Your daughter?” The nurse asks.

“Tony” Spencer warns, if this nurse goes around telling people that Tony Stark has a kid with some woman then it's going to get out, and it will be all over the press.

“My lips are sealed” the nurse assures them and holds out the form in her hand. “But...she does need a name” Tony takes the form from her and smiles.

“Thank you” he tells her, the nurse nods and then turns around to leave. Tony looks to Spencer who shakes her head taking the form, she sits up slightly and pulls the pen from the top.

“Leave the name for now” she mumbles and fills in the parents section. “Godparents” Spencer pushes, Tony blows out a breath and gives her a look, she snorts. “Bobby and Pepper” she fills in the form shaking her head at him.

“Smart” Tony comments, she nods.

“I know” She agrees. “I've been thinking about this for a while” she teases a little. “Alright....so her name” she states and looks to Tony who smirks and nods.

“You got it” he tells her, she turns back to the form.

“Trinity Maria” she reads as she writes. “Winchester-Stark” she looks to Tony who is watching Trinity. A pair of teenage girls pass the door to the room and catch a look at Tony with the baby through the little window, they start to giggle and pull out their phones, Spencer sighs and shakes her head.

“You know it's going to get out anyway” Tony tells her, Spencer sighs.

“I don't want her to be splashed all over the newspapers and magazines and the news...she's a baby”

“I'll talk to the press” he offers settling the baby into her arms. “Make a deal or something.....keep your name out of it....but...she's my daughter, Spence....” Spencer clenches her jaw and looks away. “So now you're pouting?” he asks amused, touching her leg. “Spencer” he coos.

“I get it” she whispers “Don't like it but....I get it” she sighs a little looking down at her daughter.

“I'll keep you out of it” he promises.

“Sure” she whispers a little.

“And I'll hold off till you've told your brothers and Bobby” he adds, she smiles and looks to him.

“Thank you” he touches her arm and smiles leaning closer to kiss her softly. He pulls back and smiles at her.

“You're amazing, you know that?” he asks her, he nudges her nose and kisses her again.

...........

Tony chuckles raising his and Spencer's joint hands into a stream of light. They've been back at Bobby's for more then a week and Tony has made no move to leave, Bobby is still off on his hunt but did call to check in, she told him to news and he seemed....happy, excited to god-daughter. Tony kisses Spencer's shoulder and smiles into her neck.

“I see how it is” she teases.

“Hey, I found you sexier when knocked up” he admits a little. “All big and round and bursting with my child....not that you're not still insanely hot” he adds with a smirk.

“It's been a week” She scolds. “Things down there are a train wreck” he smiles though, warm and soft. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?” he asks her stroking her arm, she eyes him cautiously.

“Depends what it is” she whispers. He lifts his eyes from Trinity on her chest to meet Spencer's. And she can see it in his eyes, what he wants to tell her. “Tony” she warns and he knows she knows.

“Would it be so bad?” he whispers.

“We're not those people....” she argues. “We don't get....happy endings”

“Why not?” he asks.

“Because we don't” she answers. “That....that doesn't happen for people like us”

“You're wrong” he argues and sits up. “Trinity” he states. “She's the happy ending....look at her, Spencer....look at what....people like us made” she looks to him sadly.

“Don't say it” she warns.

“I love you” he admits, she raises her eyes to the ceiling as tears slide down her cheeks.

“Tony” she whispers.

“And I know you feel the same, I mean....I know you do...” he starts. “I mean, come on, look at me” he teases slightly, she smiles a little and turns her head to him. “I see it” he whispers. “It's okay, you can tell me, I'm not going to run away, not this time, not from you.....and certainly not from her” he nods to Trinity. “You....you and Trinity, you are my family now” he smiles at her. “And I love you” he repeats with a smile. She searches his eyes as he pretty much beams down at her.

“Maybe you have the baby hormones” she tells him, he sighs.

“What's stopping you from this?” he asks her. “Am I that bad of a lover?” he teases slightly. “Is it the money thing?” he asks slightly more serious.

“No” she whispers. “It's neither of those things....It's complicated” she sits up careful of Trinity. “Tony, there are things you don't know about me”

“Well, I assumed” he offers. “But it's okay, I'll figure it all out later”

“These things are dangerous” she argues and then her cell phone is ringing, she sighs, both annoyed and relieved at the same time. Tony takes Trinity from her and Spencer leans over to grab her cell phone. “It's Dean” she tells Tony.

“Take it” he tells her standing to take Trinity to her crib. Spencer answers the phone and glances to Tony before leaning away.

“Did you find him?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah” Dean answers. “He's possessed” Dean admits, Spencer's eyes widen. “And he's on his way to Bobby's.....” Dean groans a little.

“You okay? Are you hurt?” she asks.

“He shot me” Dean answers. “But I'm good just be careful, okay? I tried the house phone and it rang out”

“Dean....” she starts and glances to Tony. “I had the baby” she tells him. “I gave birth...”

“Shit” Dean complains. “You need to keep her safe, keep her away from Sam, do you hear me?” Dean warns desperately. “Is Bobby there?”

“No, Dean, it's just me and Tony” she answers louder, Tony looks over.

“Alright....alright....I'll be there when I can, try and.....I don't know, delay Sam or something....”

“Right” she whispers. “I'll try” she tells him and then hangs up before she is standing.

“What's going on?” Tony asks.

“Sam's on his way here”

“Well that's good right?” Tony counter asks, she shakes her head.

“No, something is wrong.....he's.....dangerous” she looks to Tony. “That thing I told you you didn't know” he nods. “Yeah, well, Dean has fantastic timing and it's going on now” she pulls on one of Tony's shirts, just to cover herself up. “It's hard to explain” Spencer tells Tony as she pulls a chest out from under her bed. “But I will...once this has been dealt with” she flips the lid revealing the chest is full of weapons.

“You some kind of NRA nut?” Tony asks her as she digs through the guns and knifes and grabs a hip flask. “You said we're in danger” Tony points out.

“We are”

“So is now really the time for a drink then? And whilst breastfeeding?” he asks her motioning to the flask, she looks to it and then to him.

“It's holy water” she argues.

“Cause that makes more sense!” he snaps at her. She stands and sighs.

“Tony, I need you to trust me” she begs of him. “Please....” he peers into her eyes, sees just how honest she is being with him, something he didn't know was missing.

“You'll explain everything?” he asks, she nods.

“I promise” she answers, he nods.

“Then I trust you”

“Stay here with Trinity” she orders of Tony as she starts for the door. “Don't come out for anyone but me” she adds reaching the door. “I mean it, Tony, no one but me” he nods and moves to the crib.

“Right....watch the baby.....don't answer the door”

“Lock it behind me” she adds, he nods.

“Got it” he nods and she looks to them both. “Go do whatever the hell is going on....” he adds, she opens the door and then slips out silently, Tony moves and does lock it, and then Spencer moves, only when she hears the lock.

…..............

As Spencer reaches the bottom of the stairs someone knocks at the front door, she takes a breath and looks down, she still appears pregnant, which could work in her favour. She looks to the door and nods before walking over to it, pulls the door open and smiles.

“Sam” she greets seeing her brother on the other side.

“Hey, Spencer” he greets back.

“Feels like forever” she teases lightly pushing the door open wider. “Well, come on” Sam enters slowly, glancing at the ceiling, and Spencer shuts the door behind him. They walk together into Bobby's study, which is dimly lit and covered wall to wall with stacks of books and papers. “So what brings you?” she asks.

“Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey” Sam answers watching her.

“Awesome” she answers. “Where's Dean?” she asks, Sam laughs.

“Holed up somewhere with a girl and a twelve pack” Spencer goes into the back room; Sam, left alone, eyes the ceiling again.

“Oh yeah? She pretty?” Spencer asks from the other room, Sam's eyes cloud over black for a moment.

“You ask me, he's in way over his head” Sam answers, Spencer returns with a beer in one hand; and a bottle of mango juice in the other, she hands the beer to Sam.

“Well, you know it's good to see you” she offers warmly and raises her bottle. “And we didn't get to do this yet” she offers sadly. “To Dad”

“To Dad” Sam agrees. They toast and each take a drink. Sam turning to look up at the ceiling again; as he swallows the beer he spews suddenly, choking, falling to his hands and knees and coughing and gagging painfully. Spencer sips her drink, unconcerned. “What'd you do?!” Sam asks her.

“A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you” she points out. “You cut the house phone, but I have a cell phone you dumbass” she then slams her fist into Sam's face, knocking him out.


	19. Early February 2007 (2)

Sam-demon is now tied to a chair, before a fire and under the very same protective circle. Dean smacks him in the face to wake him. Spencer stands behind Dean.

“Hey” Dean greets harshly. Sam looks up, sees the painted Devil's Trap. Dean looks up too.

“Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach” Sam-demon complains.

“How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?” Dean asks.

“Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging.”

“Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much” Dean turns to pick up a bucket. “You, on the other hand ...” Dean tosses a bucketful of holy water on Sam-demon, who sizzles and roars.

“Feel like talking now?” Spencer asks.

“Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue”

“No, you won't be in him long enough. Spencer” Spencer looks down at the book in her hand.

“Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ...”

“What the hell...” Spencer and Dean snap their heads around to find Tony watching them, wide eyed, slightly alarmed.

“Tony” Spencer scolds. “I told you to wait upstairs....”

“Now I see why” he points at Sam. “What?” he asks. “Is this some....weird satanic....kill your brother ritual....?”

“No” Dean and Spencer state together.

“It's an exorcism” Dean tells Tony who gives him a look.

“Oh...everything is so much clearer now” Tony snarks. “Not” Dean looks to Spencer and narrows his eyes a little.

“Spencer” he starts. “What does Tony think we do?” he asks her, she looks down.

“Pest control” she answers.

“You didn't tell him” Dean scolds.

“I didn't know how, I've never told anyone before.....” she argues.

“Spence” Dean nods to where Tony was, only he's gone, she hangs her head, shoves the book at Dean and then takes off after him as the front door closes. She pushes through it and hurries down the porch steps as he walks, fast, to his car.

“Tony” she begs, he looks to her.

“I don't know who you people are” he starts. “But ya'll crazy” he waves his hands about. “Crazy” he opens his car door and she rushes forward and forces it closed. He shoots her a look.

“I.....hunt monsters, okay?” she admits to Tony. “That's what we do, that's...what I was raised to do”

“Yeah, right” Tony tries to open his car door again, Spencer slams it shut again.

“Tony, please listen to me” she begs. “I'm telling you the truth” she pleads. “You really think if I was going to explain all this that monster hunting is what I would use as a lie?” she asks him. He looks to her.

“So what? Monsters are real?” he asks her back, she nods. “Like.....vampires?” she nods. “Werewolves?” she nods again. “Ghosts?” she nods. “The Cookie Monster?” he asks, she shoots him a look. “Is he real?” he pushes.

“Tony” she warns.

“Is he?” he asks her completely serious.

“Not that I've seen” she answers tightly. “Will you please take this seriously?” she asks of him.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asks her.

“Would you have believed me?” she asks him. “Oh hey, guess what I go around shooting Casper with shot gun pellets filled with salt” he raises an eyebrow. “No, Casper is not real” she is quick to point out. “Look...I just didn't want you to think me crazy....I'm not crazy and I can prove it....just come back inside...watch” she motions to the house. “You'll believe by the end” they share a look. “Tony” he begs and then takes a breath. “I do....love you, which is why it was hard for me to tell you the truth....bad things happen to the people we care about most...” she lifts her eyes to his. “Our mother, Sam's girlfriend, Dad.....I was....I am scared, because now I have to worry about you and Trinity” she starts to cry. “And that scares me so much....” he brushes tears from her cheek and looks to her sadly. “I thought...” She sniffles. “I thought the less you knew, the less danger you were in”

“Tell me again” he states, she frowns and then relaxes her face.

“I love you too” she admits, he kisses her and nods.

“I'll watch....and we'll see” he whispers.

…............

Tony heads down the stairs and holds out a baby monitor to Spencer.

“You should keep a hold of that” she tells him. “I'm going to need my hands” he nods a little.

“Let's get this over with” he mumbles and they head into the next room, Dean stands and moves towards Spencer.

“Start again” Dean tells Spencer holding the book out to her, he glances to Tony. “We good?” he asks.

“For now” Spencer whispers and opens the book on the right page, she glances to Tony who crosses his arms over his chest, a baby monitor in one of his hands. Spencer looks down at the book in her hand. “Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ...” Dean then talks over Spencer.

“See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? 'Cause we're gonna kill every one of you first” Sam-demon struggles painfully, then throws back his head and laughs maniacally. Spencer cuts off in surprise.

“You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan” Sam-demon tells them, Dean nods to Spencer.

“Humiliares sub potente magnu dei...” she continues.

“Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks” Sam-demon he lowers his head and begins growling Latin. “Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine ...” The fire behind him flares and the room shakes as he continues.

“This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Spencer?” Dean asks her, Spencer sees a burn mark on Sam's forearm as Sam!demon continues to chant. She points to it.

“It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!”

“What the hell do we do?” Dean asks her.

“I don't know!” She admits and looks to Tony who now realises just how batshit this all is....and how much she was telling the truth. Sam throws back his head and screams; the shaking walls and ceilings begin to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam-demon's eyes are black as he lowers his head.

“There. That's better” He jerks his head left; Spencer goes flying. He jerks his head right; Dean goes flying, landing heavily against the far wall. He nods and Tony is pushed back into the kitchen, the door between them slams shut, Tony tries to open it again. The holy water flask falls from Dean's hand. Dean is flinching in pain from his shoulder. Sam rips free of the restraints and stalks over to Dean.

“Spencer!” he yells.

“You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell” Sam starts, and kneels in front of Dean, fisting his left hand in Dean's shirt and clocking him hard with a right jab. Dean grabs onto Sam's shirt with his right hand. “You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um ...” he hits Dean again. “Well, it's like hell. Even for demons” Sam hits him again; Dean is groggy and bleeding heavily from his nose. “It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear” Sam hits him again; then grabs Dean's head, holding it steady. “And you sent me back there”

“Meg” Dean sneers.

“No. Not any more. Now I'm Sam” Sam hits Dean one more time; then digs his right thumb into Dean's bullet wound. “By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says 'howdy'” Sam digs in further; Dean tries to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain. “All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you guys. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect” he shoves Dean's grasping hand away. “But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down ... you know that you can't save your brother and sister. They'd have been better off without you” Sam rears back to hit Dean again; suddenly Spencer is there, grabbing Sam's arm. She presses a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm; he screams in pain, then screams again as black demon smoke billows out of him and up the chimney. Dean pulls himself up painfully. Sam falls back, then comes to himself, scrabbling and looking around in confusion, then grabs his arm in sudden pain.

“Sammy?” Spencer asks just as Tony gets the kitchen door open.

“Did I miss anything?” Sam asks. Dean rears back and right-hooks Sam in the cheek, then rolls his eyes and collapses. Sam grabs his cheek in confusion. Spencer looks to Tony, gives him a look and shrugs a bit.

“You're all crazy” Tony comments. “But you ain't no liars” he offers softer.

.........

Tony watches Spencer lift Trinity from her crib, he frowns a little and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What else are real?” he asks her, Spencer looks to him.

“I can't give you a definitive list” she tells him holding Trinity to her chest. “I can tell you what I've seen....”

“Like what?” he asks.

“Spirits, demons, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, shtriga, daeva, wendigo, tulpa, death omen, woman in white...” she looks to Tony. “And that's just the last year and I've been out for the last 2 months?” she asks a little and then shrugs.

“I understood about half of that” he offers.

“I could find a book, I think” she counter offers as she walks towards him. “Bobby has plenty” she sighs. “I've never told anyone about this before” she admits to him. “I've seen what happens when my brothers tell people, and they think we're crazy....I liked you too much to see you look at me like I'd lost my mind” he nods a little. “And I am sorry” she whispers.

“I know” he assures her pulling her and his daughter closer. “Listen” he whispers softly. “It's okay, beautiful” she looks to him. “Now...do you want to introduce our daughter to her uncles?” he asks her, she nods and smiles a little.

…..........

It's awkward a bit between Dean and Sam when Spencer walks into the study, but she doesn't comment, this is how they process everything. They both look to her as Tony joins her. She smiles at them as they both stand moving towards her.

“Okay” Spencer states a little shifting Trinity into her arms. “This is your niece” she tells her brothers. “Don't joke” she warns a little shooting them a look. “Her name is Trinity” she tells them.

“Trinity?” Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

“What did I just say?” she argues. “And that's before you even know why” she shakes her head turning away.

“Spencer” Dean grabs her arm. “Tell us why” he asks of her. “Come on, we want to know” she sighs and turns to them, Tony nods encouragingly, he gets it.

“Well.....” she wrings her hands together. “It was always you, me and Sammy growing up” she starts. “Dad would be off hunting and it would be the three of us. Just the three of us....”

“A trinity” Sam finishes with a smile.

“I couldn't decide who I wanted to name her after” she admits. “So I choose all of us” she smiles a little. Dean pulls Spencer closer and kisses her head.

“Soft” he teases in her ear, she laughs a little and looks to him, he's joking but there is emotion there too.

“Middle name?” Sam asks, Spencer nods.

“Maria” she answers. “After Tony's mom and kinda ours” she offers.

“Trinity Maria?” Dean asks with a smirk. “Sounds like a Catholic porn star” Sam, Spencer and Tony all look to him. “Or not” Dean adds shaking his head a little. “Doesn't sound like a porn star at all” he assures them, Spencer raises an eyebrow at him. Dean clears his throat.

“I can't believe it actually happened” Sam comments. “When?”

“About a week ago” Tony answers.

“A week?” Dean asks. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because you called me telling me that Sam was missing.....that was more important. And did you really want to see that happening?” she asks him. “I love you, Dean, but letting you watch a baby water shoot it's way out of my...” Dean shoves his fingers in his ears.

“Noooo!!! Lalalalalala” he chants shooting her a look. Sam smirks a little as Spencer chuckles.

“Do you not want to hold her then?” Spencer asks Dean, he pulls his fingers from his ears.

“Can I?” he asks her, she nods and helps him hold Trinity. Dean is pretty much in awe of the little girl in his arms. Thankfully Trinity seems to have gotten Spencer's looks. Sam moves closer to take a look as Spencer smiles softly watching them. Tony touches the small of her back and she turns to him, he kisses her softly and then smiles.

“You okay?” he asks her softly pulling back, she nods and sets her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close to his chest. Something has shifted between them. It feels more...intimate, more personal....just more. Dean glances to them a little as Tony kisses Spencer's head and closes his eyes, his fingers playing with the bottom of Spencer's hair.

“You two alright?” Dean asks them. Tony looks to him as Spencer pulls back from Tony.

“You know....world's batshit” Tony offers. “Better get used to it” he cups Spencer's cheek. “Better to be prepared, right?” he asks. “Question though” Tony starts, Spencer rolls her eyes.

“I told you already, the Cookie Monster is not real” she tells Tony, Sam and Dean smirk a little.

“No, you said not that you've seen” Tony corrects, Spencer rolls her eyes again and nudges him. “What? It's a reasonable question” he points out trying to remain serious.

“Yes, for a five year old” Spencer scolds.

“One day, Trinity is going to ask her mommy if the Cookie Monster is real” Tony warns now smirking, Spencer shakes her head smiling. Tony chuckles and pulls her closer to him. They share a look.

…..........

Tony watches Trinity sleep in her crib, a soft, dreamy smile on his face. He can't believe he has one of these. His own baby. A daughter. She shifts a little in her sleep and he smirks as she farts. Tony chuckles.

“Every time?” Spencer asks sat on the bed behind him.

“Of course” he answers and then turns to her. “Sooooo are we going to talk about this?” Tony asks sitting on the end of the bed, Spencer cocks her head. “We both said the L world” he points out. “We have a baby....”

“I don't want that to be the reason that we.....” She starts. “We don't need to be together to be her parents...” she argues. “We should be together because....” she stops again, he smirks and turns crawling onto the bed towards her.

“Because we lllloooovvvee one another” he teases, she smacks at his arm as he chuckles.

“Do you?” she asks him seriously, he brushes her hair back and smiles at her.

“I love you” he admits, she searches his eyes a little and then nods. “Soooo....I don't know how this works for adults” he teases. She rolls her eyes.

“Just ask me out” she pushes. “Dinner....dancing...drinking” he hums a little and nods.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he asks her. She nods.

“I would love to” she whispers pulling him closer to kiss him, just as Trinity starts crying.

“You're it” Tony teases pulling back and poking her nose. She chuckles and shakes her head as she climbs out of bed to see to their daughter, Tony makes himself comfortable on the bed. 


	20. April 2007 (1)

Tony lifts Spencer's bags from her car, her new car, thanks to Tony, he wanted her and Trinity to be safe, so he bought them a car, like Tony Stark would. The Toyota Sequoia is so far from the Impala that it intimidates Spencer a little, the Impala is home, so any other car is never going to be good enough to her, but he tried, and he's doing this to keep them safe, so how can she hate it really? Spencer sets Trinity's carrier on her elbow, the little girl is now just under a month old, and an utter princess in Tony's eyes, all those promises of not spoiling kind of all broke in a few days, he adores her. And Spencer is relieved, she honestly though he'd run, she's still waiting for it to happen. Tony nods to the mansion and she heads inside, him close behind her.

“Wow” Spencer states walking into Tony's Malibu mansion, he chuckles behind her carrying in her bags. “This is seriously your view?” Spencer asks.

“Yep” he answers setting her things down, he follows her over to the window.

“It's beautiful” she states, he looks to her and smirks.

“I've seen better” he corrects, she sighs.

“If you're looking at me I will punch you in the balls” she threatens turning to him.

“Pfft” he kisses her cheek and then dances out the way of her fist, he laughs and shakes his head. “You're setting a bad example for our daughter” he teases, Spencer looks to the baby carrier on her arm and shrugs.

“You deserved it” she warns.

“Why?” he asks with a smirk. “For thinking the mother of my child is hot?” she shoots him a look. 

“For trying to butter me up” she argues.

“I already had sex with you” he offers. “And you gave me a baby....pretty sure I'm at your mercy for all of time now” he teases with real seriousness. She looks to him.

“That so?” she asks, he nods.

“Hmm” he breaths a little and winks at her, Spencer smiles and looks down. He's been more affectionate since their love confession, their date was fun but Spencer struggled leaving Trinity with Bobby so Tony assured her that he'll take her out for real once she's more comfortable. Tony moves back to her and reaches for the carrier, she pulls it away from him. “Spence” he warns slightly. “You said you'd try” Spencer lets him take the carrier from her, she bites her lip nervous about leaving Trinity with Tony, not because she doesn't trust him, it's because she only managed 20 minutes the last time. “And I got her” he assures her. “This is who you are, Spencer” he reminds her. “You wanted to do both, you wanted to find that balance....” he kisses her softly. “We'll start with this weekend, trial run...” he assures her. “Go, hunt, then come home” he strokes her arm. “And don't worry about the press conference” he adds. “Pepper's got it all ironed out, It'll be a small, intimate gathering”

“I don't want to know” she admits. “I just...I'll worry about it if I know” he nods. “Just...keep her safe”

“I'll salt the nursery windows and door” he assures her. She shoots him a look. “I'm being serious, I got that book, I'm all over this” he adds. “And you got the nursery cam app on your phone, you can have a look whenever you want” she still doesn't look convinced. “Every mother feels like this...” he tells her. “But I can do this” she nods a little. “Trust me”

“I do” she assures him touching Trinity's chest in the carrier, Tony had made Spencer dress her in a pink and purple dress, and by made, she means he begged and pushed and stole every other piece of clothing so she had to wear the dress. “Okay” she whispers uncertain. “I can do this” he nods. She strokes Trinity's cheek and makes a face.

“Go before you change your mind” he teases a little. “I'll call you in an hour” he adds. “And then the hour after that and the hour after that....if that is what it will take” she lifts her eyes to his.

“Okay” she nods and then adjusts her jacket. “Okay” she repeats and then nods again. Tony knew this would be hard for her. And he is so close to actually kicking her out just to help her along. He knows how much hunting means to her, since she told him, he can see the weight lifted off of her shoulders, she's more open with him about this stuff and given the trouble her brothers are now in, he knows she needs to be involved. “Okay” she tells him again.

“Spencer” Tony tells her. “Go now before I make you” he teases, she nods and kisses his cheek and then leaves, Tony following her to make sure she goes. And he waits until her car actually drives down the road before he turns back to the house with his daughter. “Alright” he looks down at Trinity a little before he is rummaging through the bags. “Ooo breast milk, now it's a party” he teases looking to his daughter who farts, he laughs. Seriously, every time.

…....................

Sam pulls Spencer into a hug and then pulls back, she looks so tense, so coiled, Dean and Sam share a look.

“I'm fine” she is quick to argue. “You guys are like....'Merica's most wanted right now so....” she offers and then looks to her phone, Sam catches sight of the screen which shows Trinity and Tony in the nursery.

“And that's why you're spying?” Sam asks taking the phone.

“It's a nursery cam” she answers. “So I can...keep an eye on her...on them. This is really hard for me...being away from her, I didn't factor this in when I decided I wanted to do both” Dean nods a little.

“Look if you want to go back” he starts.

“I want to stay” she interrupts. “I need to know that I can do this, that I can do both”

“And we'll help” Sam assures her.

“Just tell me what to do” she tells them. “Keep me busy” Dean moves and grabs a map from the motel dining table as Sam starts to fill her in on the case.

…..................

Spencer is driving along a road, Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Saturday Night Special" plays, her cell phone rings. She grabs it from the passenger seat and sets it to her ear.

“Tony? Everything okay?” she asks panicked.

“It's me” Sam corrects.

“Oh, hey, Sam....I totally wasn't ready to freak out then” Sam chuckles a little down the line.

“I believe you” he assures her. “You got anything yet?” he asks.

“Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here” she argues.

“Well, that's where all the victims disappeared” Sam argues back.

“Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. What about you two?” she asks turning the music down.

“Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a Djinn” Sam tells her.

“A freaking genie?” she asks amused.

“Yeah”

“What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?” Spencer asks.

“I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran”

“So where do the Djinns lair up?” she asks.

“Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide” Sam tells her, she thinks a moment before looking back over her shoulder.

“You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out” she offers.

“Wait – no, no, no, no, no. Come pick us up first” Sam argues.

“I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around” Spencer hangs up the phone and makes a u-turn in the road.

…...............

Spencer's car pulls up outside the abandoned building and skids to a stop.

…................

Spencer enters, with a flashlight, swinging open a creaky door, she walks through what appears to be an abandoned office, with typewriter, file cabinets, etc. There's a dripping water sound, but otherwise it appears empty to her.

…..................

Spencer looks back and forth in it a few times, and then starts walking back the same direction she came from but this time in the hall. On her right among all the old things and such there is a figure watching her. Spencer doesn't see it and walks on. Suddenly it attacks her, pinning her against the window wall. Spencer drops the flashlight and the Djinn slams Spencer's right hand up against a wall, forcing her to drop her knife. The Djinn opens its left hand, which begins to glow in blue, at the same time that the Djinn's eyes begin glowing. The Djinn puts its glowing hand on Spencer's forehead and her eyes roll up, and take on a faint blue hue.

…....................

Spencer wakes up, in a tank top and a pair off shorts, she's wearing her red and gold elephant necklace, and wearing a ring that is not her plastic one, she sees an apparently nude man lying next to her, head buried in the pillow hiding his face. The sun is rising out the window, a view of the ocean beyond the glass. She frowns and looks down slightly touching the ring on her finger.

….....................

Spencer, dresses, is walking through the dark house.

….....................

Dean, in another location, gets a phone call on his cell. He sees it's Spencer and looks a little worried.

“Spencer?” he asks greeting her.

“Dean?” she asks.

“What's going on?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. I don't know where I am” she answers.

“What? What happened?”

“Well, the uh, the Djinn. It attacked me”

“The gin? You're ... drinking gin?” Dean asks her.

“No, asshat. The Djinn. The ... scary creature. Remember? It put its hand on me and then I woke up ... next to some hot guy.....”

“Who?” Dean laughs. “Tony?” Dean asks.

“Tony?” Spencer asks. “That's Tony?” she asks again.

“Spencer, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me” Dean tells her.

“I am not drunk. Quit screwing around!”

“Look, it's late. All right, just get some sleep and, um, I'll ... see you tomorrow. OK?”

“Wait, Dean! Dean!” Dean hangs up, and flips his phone down, laughing a little. He sighs and picks up a beer from the table next to him.

…..................

Spencer puts her phone back in her pocket, frustrated, and looks around. She sees an envelope, and picking it up, sees that it is addressed to: Spencer Stark. Her eyes widen.

“Married to Tony Stark?” she asks herself looking to the ring on her finger. “Married” she whispers.

“Mommy” she spins around to find a young girl, four or five looking up at her. The girl holds up her hands making grabby motions at Spencer. “Mommy” she begs. Spencer sets the letter down and then lifts the girl up onto her hip, her eyes still wide, she can see both herself and Tony in the girl.

“Spence?” Tony asks behind them, rubbing at his eyes. “What are you doing up?” he asks as she turns to him. “Oh I see....munchkin couldn't sleep, huh?” he teases a little moving towards them. 

“Yeah” Spencer answers as Tony takes the girl from her to smile at.

“I bet she wants a bedtime story” Tony offers warmly. “Want Mommy and Daddy to tell you a story, huh, Trinity?” Tony asks, Spencer watches them both with a soft smile.

“Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You - you, you go ahead” Spencer tells Tony who smiles at her.

“Don't be too long, you know how she gets” Tony teases and kisses Spencer softly before walking away with Trinity. Spencer goes to a bookshelf, sees a photo of Tony with his parents, and another of Spencer and Tony on their wedding day, another with a younger Trinity, one with Howard and Marie with Trinity. She turns and sees something else shocking – another photo, this one of John and Trinity– and drops it. The glass shatters as it breaks, and Spencer turns on her heel and leaves the room.

…..............

Spencer drives up in her across the street. She shuts off the engine and goes over to the old Winchester house from her childhood.

…...............

Spencer bangs on the door. She rings the bell two times as well. The porch light turns on and the door opens.

“Spencer” John greets. Spencer just stares at him a few seconds, not believing her eyes. Her voice is broken when she talks to him, on the verge of crying.

“Dad?” she asks. 


	21. April 2007 (2)

Spencer sits on the couch in her childhood home, running her hands over her jeans and looking around. John leans in the doorway watching her. He walks into the room and sits next to her handing her a glass of water which she takes.

“Tony just called and said you just ... took off all of a sudden” John offers.

“Tony? Right” she whispers and then turns to him. “Let me ask you a question. When I was a baby, what did you do to get me to sleep?” she asks him.

“Spencer, I don't understand...”

“Just answer the question” she snaps a little.

“I'd sit with you in front of the tv” he answers her. “Hold you in my arms, you'd cling to my hand like your little life depended on it till you fell asleep, but every time I moved you'd wake, so I'd sleep with you in front of the tv”

“I don't believe it” she whispers and then hugs John.

“Sweetheart, you're kinda scaring me” John tells her causing her to pull back. “Now just tell me what's going on”

“You don't think that wishes can, can really...” she starts and then stops.

“What?” John asks her.

“Forget it” Spencer answers and hugs him again. “Forget it. I'm just uh... I'm happy to see you, that's all” She almost starts crying but pulls it together and releases the hug, looking at her father.

“What?” John repeats noting her expression. Spencer clears her throat a little and stands.

“Hey, when I was uh... When I was a baby was there ever a fire here?” she asks walking towards the wall, looking at the books and pictures.

“No. Never” John answers.

“I thought there was” She sees a picture of John and Mary smiling with Dean, Spencer and Sam as little kids in front of them. “I guess I was wrong” She sees another picture of Dean in a cap, looking cool into the camera. Another picture of Spencer and her prom date, clearly taken at prom. Another of Sam as a graduate. Spencer picks up another picture. It's in black and white and shows Mary, dressed in a sundress at the beach with Spencer, and a younger Trinity. “Mom met Trinity?” she asks softly. She turns around, to see John looking at her seriously.

“She adored that little girl” John tells her.

“Mom's dead?” she asks him, John frowns at her. “And the thing that killed her was a...”

“A stroke. She died in her sleep. You know that” John answers her, she nods.

“That's great”

“Excuse me?” John asks.

“That - that's great. That she went peacefully, I mean. It sure beats the alternative” Spencer answers.

“You've been drinking” John scolds.

“No, I haven't. Dad”

“I'm just gonna call Tony and have him come pick you up, Okay?” John moves to pick up the phone.

“Wait. No, no!” Spencer argues and moves, putting her hand over his over the phone he's about to pick it up. “Don't - don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here”

“Why?” John asks her.

“Because I-I miss the place. It's okay, you - you go to bed. Okay?” Spencer asks him and then she goes over to the couch, sits down, and looks around a bit. John walks up to her and strokes her hair tenderly.

“Are you sure you're all right, sweetheart?” he asks her, she nods.

“I think so” she answers quietly.

“Okay” John leans down and kisses her head, he starts out the room, stops by the door. “Get some rest” he then leaves her alone. Spencer sits on the couch, looking perplexed.

…...............

Spencer wakes up on the couch to the sound of birds singing outside. When her eyes focus it's on a picture of the whole family, Dean, Spencer and Sam as kids and John is wearing a Santa hat, looking very happy. Spencer opens her eyes completely, sitting up, confused. She pulls out her cell phone and dials, only she gets Sam's answering machine.

“Hey, it's me. I can't come to the pho...” Spencer hangs up and then stands.

…...............

Spencer stands in a classroom talking to a professor, she tries to settle her shaking hands.

“Well I don't think I've seen you in my class before”

“You kiddin' me? I love your lectures. You... You make learning fun” Spencer counters the professor.

“So. What can I do for you?” he asks her.

“What can you tell me about Djinns?” Spencer asks.

…................

Later, Spencer and the professor are standing over a bunch of books.

“Well, a lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. And they're mentioned in the Koran...” He tells her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Get to the wish part” Spencer pushes.

“What about it?”

“Do you think they could really do it?” Spencer asks.

“Um... Uh, no. No, I don't think they can 'really do it'. You understand these are mythic creatures?”

“Yeah, I know. I-I-I know. I know. But uh... I mean in the stories. You know, say you had a wish, uh. But you never even said it out loud. Like that, uh... that a loved one never died. Or that, uh, something awful never happened” She explains.

“Supposedly, yes. I mean they have godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future”

“Why would the Djinn do it? What, self-defence? Or maybe it's not really evil” Spencer offers.

“Miss?”

“Hm?”

“You been drinking?” The professor asks her.

“Everybody keeps asking me that. But uh... No” Spencer answers with a sigh.

…..............

Spencer opens her car door and looks around with a sigh. Should she really be looking for a way to leave this place? She has her dad back, she has Trinity, and Tony, and Howard and Maria are alive, her brothers, why would she want to leave here? Spencer looks around. Her eyes finding a girl, who is standing in a white shirt, skirt and shoes, staring at her. Spencer's smile fades as she senses something. Spencer looks at her for a little while and then starts to cross the street, walking towards her. Suddenly a car screeches to a halt as it avoids running into Spencer. The driver hits the horn and Spencer holds out her hand as she looks at the car. When she turns back towards the girl, she's gone. She looks puzzled for a moment, then turns back to her car.

…................

John smiles walking down the steps, Tony sets Trinity on her feet before turning back to the car.

“There she is” John states lifting up Trinity who runs towards him. “Hey, Princess” he coos setting her on his hip.

“Papa” Trinity greets back holding onto his neck. John looks to Tony who grabs his and Trinity's bag from the car.

“How she seem?” Tony asks John.

“I don't know what's going on with that girl” John answers. “Maybe you'll have better look getting through to her” Tony hums a little acknowledging him but not sure he's right.

…...............

Later: Spencer sits at the children's play table, Trinity pouring air tea for Spencer and two teddy bears. Spencer watches the girl warmly. Tony watches from the porch where he drinks a beer, he smiles watching them both. A car drives up and parks at the curb, Spencer turns to see and her jaw drops a little.

“I don't believe it” she gets up to go greet Sam and Jessica who are getting out of the car. Spencer attacks Jessica with a hug while Sam takes out the luggage from the trunk.

“Hmm” Jessica complains a little.

“Jessica”

“Good to see you too, Spence” Jessica greets, Spencer laughs and pulls back.

“Sammy” Spencer states turning to her twin who pulls her into a warm hug.

“Hey” Sam greets kissing her head, she pulls back.

“Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's - I don't believe it” Spencer offers with a smile.

“Yeah”

“Where'd you guys come from?”

“We just flew in from... Califor...” Sam starts.

“California! Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet” Spencer interrupts smiling, Sam nods.

“Uncle Sammy!” Trinity shouts. “Tea?!” she asks, Sam chuckles and heads towards the girl.

“I'd love some” he sits at the table awkwardly given the length of his legs. Jessica touches Spencer's shoulder, Spencer looks to her.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Jessica asks, Spencer nods and smiles.

“Never better” she answers. “Honest” Spencer tells her softly, sincerely. Another car pulls up to the house and Dean and a woman climb out, Carmen, his girlfriend. Spencer heads towards them and smiles. “Dean” she greets, Dean turns to her and smiles a little.

“Hey, Spencer” he greets, he's then surprised when she hugs him. He hugs her back though.

….....................

Spencer sits on the edge of a bed watching Tony pull on a dress shirt, over slacks and smart shoes, she frowns a little not sure why he is dressing up.

“Why are you getting all dressed up?” she asks, he frowns and turns to her.

“You know, for your Dad's birthday dinner” Tony tells her.

“Dad's birthday” Spencer draws out. He nods.

“That's why we're all here” Tony tells her and kisses her softly, she grabs hold of his shirt to hold her to him. “You know I would love to” he teases softly. “But...we have to get ready for dinner and the little princess takes her sweet time” he teases pulling back with a smirk. She smiles at him.

“You know I love you, right?” she tells him now, he smirks.

“I should hope so” he counter. “You married me” she laughs a little. “Are you sure you're feeling alright?” he asks her slightly worried. “Taking off last night and...you know...” he brushes her hair back. “I was worried” he admits.

“I'm perfect” she assures him watching him warmly, he smirks and kisses the tip of her nose before pulling back. Trinity appears in the doorway swishing the bottom of her dress in her hands with a smile on her face, Tony wasn't kidding, she really is a princess complete with plastic tiara and length of sparkly clip in hair extensions in her hair, Spencer smiles watching her daughter. Trinity points at Spencer.

“Not dressed” she accuses, Spencer raises an eyebrow.

“No, you're right, Mommy is not dressed yet” Tony agrees with Trinity lifting her up. “No pudding for Mommy” he teased pointing at Spencer who is on the verge of tears. “Spencer?” Tony asks, she shakes her head.

“Happy tears” she assures him. “I'm just...happy” she adds.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks, she nods and stands.

“I'll get changed” she whispers and kisses his cheek before she moves to the open suitcase on the bed.

…...............

They're all sitting at a round table in a restaurant, Spencer gets served a plate with asparagus spears bound into an upright sheaf.

“Wow, that... looks awesome” she states slightly flat, it does not look awesome.

“All right. To Dad” Sam raises his glass. “Happy birthday”

“Happy birthday” Dean adds.

“Thank you” John counters touching Spencer's arm, she smiles a little.

“To Dad” She adds. As she watches, Sam and Jessica kiss. She smiles. Tony leans closer to Spencer and takes her hand, she turns to him, he winks and kisses her hand before smirking.

“What do you say, later we go get cheeseburgers?” he asks her.

“Oh God, yes” she answers, Tony smiles and kisses her.

“All right. Jess and I actually have another surprise for Dad's birthday” Sam starts and looks to Jessica. “Ah... You wanna tell 'em?”

“They're your family” Jessica counters.

“All right”

“What? Tell me what?” John asks. Sam hold up Jessica's left hand to show off an engagement ring on her finger. Trinity laughs happily clapping her hands together. “That's great news, son” John offers and stands holding out his hand to Sam, Sam stands and takes it, Tony motions to Jessica as he stands and she chuckles letting him pull her into a hug. Spencer watches them warmly as Carmen and Dean stand to join in the congratulations. Though Sam and Dean are tense around one another. Dean pats Sam's shoulder and nods.

“Congratulations” Carmen offers hugging Jessica.

“Thank you” John hugs Jessica next and then turns to Sam.

“I just wish your Mom was here” he comments.

“Yeah. Me too” Sam tells him. Spencer stands and moves to Sam.

“Congratulations Sammy” she tells him, he smiles at her.

“Thanks, Spence”

“I'm really glad you're happy” she offers with complete sincerity, Sam looks a little puzzled at Spencer's intensity. Over Sam's shoulder Spencer sees the same girl that she saw on campus earlier, when she was almost hit by a car. She looks much filthier this time. Spencer brushes past Sam and walks over. Spencer passes a lot of people and when he passes the last one, the girl is gone. She turns around and looks at her family, as they stand looking at her, wondering what's up.

…............

Jessica and Carmen laugh as they enter the Winchester house, they each hold a hand of Trinity who swings between them. Tony kisses Spencer's head and then picks Trinity up, the girl laughs as Tony blows a raspberry into her neck, Sam and Dean share a look and then turn to Spencer.

“So, Spencer, what was uh... what was all that back at the restaurant?” Dean asks.

“Ah... I-I thought I saw someone. I'm sure it's nothing” Spencer answers rubbing her arm.

“Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you” John tells them. “Good night” he heads upstairs, Dean turns to Carmen.

“Ready to turn in?” He asks her.

“Sure”

“All right. Night guys” Dean starts to leave.

“Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet” Spencer complains. “Let's uh... Let's go have a drink or something”

“Yeah, maybe another time” Sam tells her,

“Come on, Sammy” she argues. “You're engaged. Let’s go celebrate” there's an awkward silence, Sam turns to Tony, Jessica and Carmen.

“Guys, can you excuse us? I just want to talk to my sister for a sec”

“Sure” Tony tells them.

“'Course” Carmen offers.

“Come on, Carmen” Jessica tells the other woman, they leave, Tony heads upstairs with Trinity. Sam turns to Spencer.

“Come here” he walks to the other side of the living room, Dean follows him.

“What?” Spencer asks joining them.

“What's gotten into you?” Dean asks her.

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“He means this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy-trip thing” Sam answers.

“I'm just happy for you, Sammy” She tells him.

“Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy? Spencer, come on. You and Dean don't talk outside of holidays, and me and you....we're not much better”

“We don't?” she asks sadly, Sam shakes his head. “Well, we should. I mean, you're my brothers”

“Yeah, we are” Dean answers. “But....we live in different worlds, Spencer” he argues. “I'm a mechanic here in Lawrence, Sam's at Stanford studying Law, and you're in Malibu with you husband and you baby and your amazing science....career thing in the big house” Dean looks to Sam to check, Sam nods. “Yeah” Dean tells himself. “You're busy....and I... guess we just don't really have anything in common any more. You know?” Spencer blinks getting upset.

“Yes we do. Yes we do” she tells them.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Hunting” she answers.

“Hunting? We've never been hunting in our lives” Dean argues.

“Yeah, well, then we should go it sometime. I... I think you'd be great at it” Dean walks away from her, Sam touches her shoulder and gives her a worried smile.

“Get some rest, okay?” he asks her and then follows Dean out, leaving her alone in the living room. She blinks and tears fall down her cheeks.

…..............

Spencer sits in the armchair in the bedroom upstairs, looking out at the garden she wipes at her cheek removing the tears, the djinn world isn't perfect after all. Tony touches her shoulder and she looks to him, he hands her a glass of whiskey and sits on the window seat in front of her. He stares at her studying her, trying to work it out.

“You all right?” he asks, she looks to him.

“Sammy, Dean and I....We don't get along” she offers.

“Well, you don't really spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well any more” Tony offers. She shrugs and takes a drink. “For the record: They don't know what they're missing” Tony offers. “My wife is a-mazing” he tells her warmly, she smiles a little.

“I can fix things with them. I can make it up to them. To everyone” she tells him.

“Okay. What's gotten into you lately?” Tony leans up and crouches in front of her.

“This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it”

“You're right, that doesn't make any sense...” Spencer leans closer and kisses him.

“You know, I get it” she whispers against his lips.

“Get what?” he asks.

“Why it's you that I love, why it's you that slipped through my walls” she answers.

“Well?” Tony kisses her again. “Whatever's gotten into you... I like it” They begin to make out, Tony then lifts her out of the seat and turns to the bed.

..............

Spencer leaves the bed, letting Tony sleep, she pulls on his shirt and a pair of shorts before leaving the room.

….........

Spencer is on the couch, drinking whiskey and watching a cookery show on the TV.

“The olive oil must have a purpose here” Some voice on the tv states.

“Yeah”

“Yeah?”

“I'll take the olive oil and we'll just put a, just a touch of olive oil, okay? That's all”

“Oh”

“Can't make any mistakes with this machine. Now, for liquid, I could use water but I'm gonna use a little spinach...” Spencer changes the channel to the stock market, cartoon, and then the new (15 KJLT)s.

“And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424” This gets Spencer's attentions. “Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives...”

“No, no. We stopped that crash” Spencer argues and then gets up.

…..................

Spencer sits in front of a computer reading headlines that relate to cases she and her brothers have solved.

\- Indianapolis Sun, December 5TH, 2005 - FLIGHT 424 CRASHES, 108 DEAD; Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search rubble

\- Nine Children Comatose; ... Mystery illness baffles doctors at Dane County Hospital

\- Parents mutilated in bed..; …Brutal double homicide in quiet residential area causes shock

\- Girl drowns in hotel pool; Mother devastated after discovering daughter drowned

Spencer catches a glimpse of a passing figure, a woman in white; maybe the same woman she has seen twice now. She gets up to see what it is.

…....................

Spencer opens the bedroom closet door and sees several female corpses, hanging. She hears a sound and turns around to see another woman, with a wound in her head, flickering in front of her. Spencer pants, looking shocked, and turns back around to the closet – to see nothing out of the ordinary.

…...................

Spencer is standing by Mary's grave, written on it:

MARY WINCHESTER

1954-2006

LOVING WIFE, MOTHER & GRANDMOTHER

REMEMBERED FOREVER

Spencer sniffles a little pulling her jacket closer to her body.

“All of them. Everyone that Dad saved, everyone Sammy, Dean and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman, that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is, is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy” she looks down. “I know what I'm supposed to do” she whispers. “Go hunt the Djinn. He put me here, it can put me back. My happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right? But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?” she starts to cry. “What about us, huh? What, you're not supposed to live your life, Sammy's not supposed to get married? Dean's not supposed to meet a girl? Why do we have to sacrifice everything?” she pauses. “It's...” Spencer's lips tremble. Silence. The sky rumbles. Tears begin to falls on Spencer's cheek. “Yeah...” She wipes the tears on her cheeks. She turns around and walks away.


	22. April 2007 (3)

Sam walks down the stairs of John's house, quietly, with a bat in his hand.

…................

Sam stops in the doorway, leaning looking into the living room. Someone is in one of the cabinets. Sam goes in, swinging. The person gets up and counterattacks, throwing him on the floor. It's Spencer.

“That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you” she tells him.

“Spencer? What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks her, Spencer gets up, letting Sam get up off the floor.

“I was looking for a beer”

“In the china cabinet?” Sam goes to turn on the light and we see the box with their parents' silverware on the floor, open. “That's Dad's silver”

“Sam” Spencer starts.

“What, you...... to steal Dad's silver?” Sam struggles.

“It's not what it looks like. Okay, I didn't have a choice” she argues.

“Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own father?”

“You want the truth?” Spencer asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I do” Spencer shrugs.

“I owe somebody money” Spencer lies.

“Your husband's a billionaire” Sam points out.

“It's not Tony's problem” she argues.

“Who?”

“A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring him the cash tonight”

“I can't believe we're even related”

“Sam, I'm sorry”

“Yeah”

“I'm sorry that we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People’s lives depend on it” She turns around and take a knife from the box.

“What are you talking about, Spencer?”

“Nothing. Forget it. Just uh... hey, tell Dad that I love him” Spencer tells Sam, Sam frowns, seeing that something is up. Spencer goes for the door.

“Spencer” Sam states, Spencer doesn't turn around.

“I'll see you, Sammy” she states and then walks out the door. Sam stands in the living room where Spencer left him, confused.

................

Spencer is in her car, engine going, thinking. Suddenly the passenger door and the back passenger door open and Sam gets in the car next to her, Dean climbs in the back, she looks between them both.

“Get out of the car” she snaps at them.

“We're going with you” Sam argues.

“You're just gonna slow me down”

“Tough”

“This is dangerous and you could get hurt”

“Yeah, and so could you, Spencer” Dean argues.

“Look...”

“Whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that” Sam snaps.

“I don't understand. Why you doing this?” Spencer asks them.

“Because you're our sister” Sam answers. “What sort of brothers would we be if we let you go off like this alone” She looks between them softly and then nods.

….................

Sam looks down on a bag on the seat between them as Spencer drives, he sighs. Dean appears to be asleep in the back of the car, using one of Trinity's stuffed bears as a cushion.

“What's in the bag?” Sam asks.

“Nothin'” Spencer answers.

“Nothin'?”

“Yeah, nothin'”

“Fine” Sam grabs the bag and begins to open it.

“You don't wanna do that” Spencer tells Sam.

“Oh really?” He takes out what was in the bag. It's a container of blood. “What the hell is this?”

“Blood” Spencer answers.

“Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Spencer! What the hell is it doing in here?”

“You don't really wanna know” Spencer tells him.

“No I-I do really wanna know. I really, really, do”

“Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood”

“You needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, why?”

“Because there's this creature. A Djinn. And I have to hunt it”

“Okay, um... stop the car” Sam tells her.

“I know how it sounds”

“Great. Just... stop the car”

“It's the truth, Sam. All right, there are things out there in the dark. There – there – there are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will”

“Look, I wanna help you, all right. I-I really, really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown, so, I ... just...”

“I wish” Spencer comments. Sam picks up his phone and starts dialling a number. Spencer rolls down his window, grabs Sam's phone, throws it out, and then rolls up the window again.

“What the hell was that, Spencer? That was my phone!”

“I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we got work to do”

“What? I was just trying to help you out, Spencer. I don't, I don't want you to get yourself hurt”

“What? You protect me?” Spencer asks amused.

“Yeah” She laughs.

“Oh, that's hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us all killed” Spencer starts the radio to ignore Sam who sighs.

….............

Spencer pulls up at the same abandoned building she did in the real world and takes a breath cutting the engine. She looks to Sam and then to Dean, both men fast asleep, she picks up her flashlight and shines it on Sam's face. Sam wakes with a start. She shines the light at Dean who groan as he wakes.

“Where are we?” Dean asks.

“Well, we're not in Kansas any more” Spencer offers with a chuckle, Dean smirks a little but there's no reaction from Sam, her smile dies. “Illinois”

“And you think something's in there?” Sam asks pointing to the building.

“I know it is” Spencer answers.

…....................

Dean, Spencer and Sam are walking through the corridors, there is a flashlight in Spencer's hand.

“See? There's nothing here, Spencer” Dean tells her.

….............

Spencer starts walking down the hallway, same way as last time when he got attacked. Sam and Dean closely follow behind.

“Look, Tony's gotta be worried sick about you, Spence. Come on, let- let's just go” Sam begs, they hear a noise.

“Shh” she hisses at them, there is another sound and Sam and Dean start to take her seriously.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asks her.

“Stay behind me and keep your mouths shut” Spencer warns shooting them both a look.

…...............

In a large room, Spencer, followed by her brothers approach a row of hanging bodies, there is a drained blood bag hanging next to one of the bodies. Sam and Dean's eyes widen.

“What the hell?” Sam asks. Spencer looks further to the right, and sees the woman Spencer's has been seeing all through this 'dream', hanging like the bodies. They approach her. Her eyes are open, but she looks close to dead. We flash a few times to her in front of the campus building earlier.

“It's her” Spencer states, Dean looks at the bag and at her wrists that are tied, just like the others. She begins to moan and whimper.

“Spencer, what's going on?” Dean asks, Spencer grabs him and Dean.

“Shh” she hisses. The Djinn is coming out. When it comes out from behind a wall and walks up behind the woman, the trio are gone. The woman is sobbing.

“Where's my dad? I won't tell ... Don't” She moves her feet away from the Djinn. “Where's my dad” The djinn touches her face.

“Sleep” Blue flares go over her cheek as he strokes her. The Djinn's eyes glow bright blue. “Sleep. ... Sleep” Her head falls forward, eyes still open and her feet relaxes, falling forward again. The djinn rests his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathing heavily, eyes closed. He then goes for the blood bag, pulls out one straw and puts it to his mouth, drinking her blood. Sam sees this and gags in disgust. The djinn hears, and turns around right away; its eyes flash blue and he begins to move towards their hiding place. When he gets there, the guys are gone.

…............

The djinn walks up some creaky steps, below the stairs, Spencer, Sam and Dean are standing below them, looking up, following his steps. When a door closes in the background Sam begins to breathe loudly.

“This is real? You're not crazy?” Sam tells Spencer.

“She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father” Spencer mumbles out loud.

….........

Sam, Spencer and Dean walk up to the woman again.

“What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has” Spencer asks.

“Look man. That thing could come back, all right?” Dean tells her. Spencer walks past her brothers in the opposite direction of the woman. She looks up at a light bulb and it starts to flicker in brighter light. Spencer starts to gag, little trouble breathing, probably shock for starting to realise what's going on.

“Spencer, please” Sam begs.

“What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here some place? What if all this is in my head?” Spencer asks. Spencer walks up to the woman. “I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow”

“No. Spencer, that doesn't make sense. Okay?” Dean asks her.

“What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's - it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere, and I'm - I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it” Spencer rambles.

“Yeah, Okay, look. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we – we – we need to get out of here. Fast” Sam starts to pull Spencer with him. Spencer pulls her arm loose from Sam, Sam looks at her and throws his arms out like "what?"

“I don't think you're real” Spencer tells him.

“You feel that?” Sam grabs Spencer by the arms. “You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please...”

“There's one way to be sure” Spencer pulls out the silver knife. Sam and Dean back up from her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?” Dean asks her.

“It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up” She answers.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. All right?” Dean asks her.

“Maybe” Spencer answers. Sam walks towards her.

“You're gonna kill yourself...” he starts, Spencer holds out the knife and her other hand to stop him. “Okay”

“Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other” Spencer adds.

“This isn't a dream, all right. I'm here, Dean's here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Spencer”

“No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough” Spencer turns the knife on herself, takes both her hands to the handle, ready to thrust it into herself.

“Wait!” Dean shouts. Suddenly John walks up next to Spencer, in his usual hunting clothing. Behind Sam Tony appears with Trinity.

“Why'd you have to keep digging?” Sam asks Spencer. Spencer looks at John. Jessica appears at his side. “Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?” Spencer looks around. “You were happy” John walks up to Spencer.

“Put the knife down, Sweetheart”

“You're not real” Spencer tells him with tears in her eyes. “None of it is”

“It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had” John tells her.

“What?”

“It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let’s go home” John touches her arm and Spencer shakes her head.

“I'll die” she counters. “The Djinn'll... drain the life out of me in a couple of days”

“But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime” John argues, Spencer looks over at Dean who half-smiles and nods to her. “I promise” John takes takes her chin in his hand, and he looks down on her. “No more pain” He strokes his cheek. “Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Spencer, stay with us” strokes his other cheek and she leans into his hand, closing her eyes. “Get some rest”

“You don't have to worry about Sam any more” Spencer looks to Jessica.

“Or Dean” Carmen adds at Dean's side. “You get to watch them live a full life” John steps away and Tony walks up to Spencer, he cups her cheek and kisses her.

“We can have a future together” Tony tells her. “We have our own family. I love you, Spencer. Please” Spencer really starts to cry, because part of her wants to stay here. A big part of her.

“Mommy” Trinity begs, Spencer looks to her. “Please” Sam and Dean approach Spencer.

“Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?” Sam echoes her words.

“We're begging you” Dean adds. “Give me the knife” he holds out his hand towards her. Spencer looks at Tony, Sam, Dean, John and Trinity with tears running down her cheeks. She shakes her head.

“But it's not real” She whispers and then she backs away looking at the floor. She raises her head, looking at Trinity. “I'm sorry” she whispers sadly and then thrusts the knife into herself, and blood immediately comes out of her mouth.

“SPENCER! Spencer! Spencer” Sam walks up to Spencer but the Sam saying Spencer is the real Sam. “Dean! I found her!” he shouts over his shoulder, Spencer is hanging from the ceiling like the other woman, eyes open. A blood bag hangs next to her. Sam touches her face. “Oh God. Come on. Hey. Wake up. Wake up, damn it!” Spencer groans a little, her eyes begin to focus on Sam.

“Sammy” she breaths.

“Thank God. I thought I lost you for a second” Sam pulls out the tube in Spencer's throat.

“You almost did” she admits.

“Oh god” Sam is breathing heavily. “Let's get you down” Sam reaches up and starts to cut through the rope as Dean winces over the pain and grunts a little. We see two bright blue eyes next to Sam in the shadows, and the djinn comes out.

“Sam!” Spencer warns. Sam turns around, going to the djinn with the knife. The djinn has Sam, for a moment, gets him to drop the knife. Spencer tries to pull herself loose, pulling on the rope that Sam had begun cutting. The djinn gets the upper hand on Sam, and his holding him by the throat. The djinn's hand is glowing blue, and he is moving it toward Sam's forehead, but Sam is struggling, pushing against his wrist and trying to stop him. The djinn opens his fist and blue light begins to appear around his hand. When its hand is almost at Sam's forehead Dean thrusts a knife into the back of the djinn, turns it and we see the blue light go out of its eyes. It closes its eyes, its head rolls down, and when Dean pulls out the knife, it falls to the ground dead. Sam breathes heavily from being strangled and Dean shoots him a questioning look, Sam nods.

“Spencer” he tells Dean, Dean nods and rushes to their sister.

“I got you” Dean tells Spencer as he finishes cutting her free, catching her as she drops, she doesn't look too good, pale and with red-rimmed eyes.

….................

A little while later Spencer walks up to the girl. She puts her hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse. A tear rolls down one of the girl's cheeks.

“She's still alive!” Spencer tells her brothers. “Help me” Sam and Dean hurry over, Sam cuts her loose as Dean pulls out the tube in her neck. Spencer catches her as she goes down. “I gotcha. I gotcha. We're gonna get you out of here, Okay? I gotcha” She makes small wheezing sounds. “I got you”

….............

Spencer is sitting on the edge of a hotel bed, her phone in her hand, the nursery cam showing Tony fast asleep in the rocking chair with Trinity sleeping on his chest. Dean watches her, as Sam talks on the phone.

“Okay, uh, thank you so much for the update. Okay, bye” Sam hangs up ad turns to Spencer. “That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through” Spencer nods.

“That's good” She whispers.

“Yeah”

“How 'bout you? You all right?” Dean asks her, she nods and clears her throat, eyes still on Tony and Trinity.

“Yeah, I'm all right” she smiles a little. “You should have seen it. Our lives” she looks to Sam and then Dean. “You two were such wussies” she teases weakly. Sam chuckles a little.

“So we didn't get along then, huh?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Nah” she answers.

“Yeah... I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy” Dean tells her.

“It wasn't. It was just a wish. I wished for Dad to live. That Mom never died when she did, we never went hunting and you two and me just never uh... you know”

“Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Spencer. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed” Sam tells her, she nods.

“Yeah... Lucky me” she comments sadly.

“Spence?” Dean pushes.

“You know...” she starts and looks to Sam. “You had Jess. Dean was a mechanic, hot girlfriend....Mom and Dad met Trinity....Tony...” she looks down.

“Yeah, but... Spencer... it wasn't real” Sam tells her.

“I know” she looks to her phone. “But I wanted to stay” she admits, looking sad and lost. “I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad...” she closes her eyes. “I should be happy” she admits. “I have a daughter who I adore, a man who loves me.....but I just feel like something is missing” she looks to her brothers. “I didn't really get a chance to grieve...” she admits wiping at her cheeks. “Because...” she shakes her head. “And I feel....” she stops, her lip trembling. “We've lost so much. We've... sacrificed so much”

“But people are alive because of you” Sam tells Spencer, Spencer scoffs and shakes her head. “It's worth it, Spencer. It is. It's not fair, and... you know, it hurts like hell, but... it's worth it” Spencer, looks at her brother, then down again, sadly, pensively.

…...............

Spencer drops her duffel in the doorway to Tony's mansion, her brother's following in behind her, Dean whistles in appreciation as he looks around.

“Wow” Dean tells Spencer. “Marry him” Spencer rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Tony appears around the corner and then pauses, Spencer seeing him like this is one thing, her brothers another. He pauses and smirks adjusting the tiara on his head.

“Hi” he greets, Spencer smiles a little as Dean smirks.

“The fancy dress for you or for Trinity?” Dean asks, Tony shrugs.

“Little of both” he answers with a smirk, he looks to Spencer, notes how run down she looks. “You okay, beautiful?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah” she breaths shakily and moves towards him. “Just...” she starts and then hugs him setting her head on his chest closing her eyes, he raises an eyebrow at her brothers as he hugs her back. Spencer clutches to the back of his shirt.

“Jarvis, buddy, let's order take out” Tony tells the AI.

“Right away, sir” Jarvis responds.

“So cool” Dean tells Sam who smirks and chuckles a little.

“Where is she?” Spencer asks pulling back from Tony.

“Pepper's watching her in the kitchen, I was mid-feed when Jarvis told me you were here” he kisses her forehead. “She's missed you”

“I bet she barely noticed” Spencer offers back.

“She noticed” Tony brushes her hair back. “I noticed” he adds with a wink, she nudges him slightly and heads towards the kitchen, Tony watches her warmly. 


	23. May 2007 (1)

Sam and Dean crashed on Tony's sofa for two days before they went on their way again, Spencer left behind, she didn't mind, she wanted to spend time with her daughter. And Tony of course. He watches her now in the nursery, holding Trinity in her arms, a sad, but still happy smile on her face.

“So....it went okay?” Tony asks, Spencer nods not looking up.

“Monster is dead, so yeah” she answers. Tony raises an eyebrow and she can feel it, he knows something else happened, she's been clingy and quiet the last two weeks. Enough so that she's been staying with him. Two weeks she's been drifting a bit, keeping Trinity close and sleeping holding onto Tony at night, to be fair he doesn't mind that, but it's usually him that's the clingy sleeper. “I never asked” she starts and looks to him. “How'd the press conference go?”

“Don't change the subject” he scolds a little. “What happened?” she looks down at her baby again.

“It was a jinn” she admits. “A genie”

“A genie?” Tony asks. “You rub the wrong lamp?” he asks her with a smirk, she shoots him a look. 

“They drain their victim's blood whilst making them believe they have the life they wished for” she argues. “And they die”

“Oh, very wrong lamp then” he offers, she sighs and shakes her head.

“I got jumped by it” she admits. “And it...'infected' me”

“Wait, so you got a 'perfect' life?” he asks. “Is that why you've been upset? You sad you left?”

“Yeah” she whispers. “Kind of” Tony touches her shoulder and she looks to him. “My dad was alive, my mom met Trinity..” she whispers. “I just...”

“You miss him” he offers.

“Growing up, it was never easy, and he was never the best dad...you know, he'd drop us off at motels for days, or weeks, or months some times....Dean looked after us the best he could but he was a kid himself.....but now Dad's gone....”

“I know” he pulls her closer careful of Trinity, he kisses Spencer's forehead and then her cheek.

“Your parents were alive too” she whispers, Tony looks to her.

“What?”

“In the jinn world, Howard and Maria, they were alive....” she nods getting upset. “I wanted to stay” she admits. “Despite the fact that...it wasn't real, and I was going to die...I wanted to stay” Tony brushes the tears from her cheek. “And I feel terrible about wanting to stay...because here I have you and Trinity and....” he kisses her to shut her up.

“You don't have to explain” he offers pulling back. “I get it....I'd have wanted to stay too” he admits. “To see my mom again, yeah, I'd stay” he gives her a small smile. “How about” he starts playing with her hair. “You, me and the princess go to bed, eat blueberry pie and watch Gone with the Wind?” he asks, Spencer raises an eyebrow. “What? I know stuff about you...”

“Right, like my favourite food and my favourite movie?” she asks.

“I asked Dean” Tony admits, Spencer smiles warmly.

“You took the incentive to ask” she offers. “That's what counts” he smirks and shrugs.

“I try” he kisses her nose and then looks to Trinity who stares back up at him.

….............

Tony looks to where Spencer sleeps curled up with her head in his lap, he smiles and strokes her hair Trinity stirs in her basket next to the bed and Tony looks to her too. Honestly he never though he'd ever get something like this. A good woman. A beautiful baby. The way Howard was with him as a kid he never thought he could do the father thing himself. But he is doing it. And he likes to think he's doing okay with hit. Pepper helps, Happy too, but he's trying. Spencer shifts slightly and Tony wraps his arm around her.

…................

Later: Spencer wakes alert as her cell phone rings on the bedside table, Tony grumbles a little and turns away from the noise covering his head with a pillow, Spencer grabs the cell phone and answers it.

“Yeah?” she asks yawning.

“Spence, it's Dean” Dean tells her. “We have a problem.....Sam's gone”

“Gone where?” she asks laying down again.

“Gone, as in missing”

“He's gone off before” she mumbles starting to fall back to sleep.

“This is different, I can feel it, Spencer, he went into a cafe to get food....and he was gone, so was everyone else, and there....there was sulphur” Spencer sits up alarmed now.

“Where are you?” she asks him.

…..............

“Don't worry about us” Tony tells her setting Spencer's duffel in her car, she is stood behind him pulling on her jacket. “Just go find your brother” he tells her and then shuts the trunk. “When the sun comes up I'll head to Bobby's with Trinity, okay?” he asks her turning back to her. She nods a little. Tony clasps her face in his hands and kisses her. “It's going to be fine” He tells her. “I know I haven't known you guys very long, but the one thing I am certain about is that you're all as tough as vibranium nails” she smiles a little, he kisses her again and then releases her, she takes a breath.

“I'll call you later” she assures him, he nods and gives her a reassuring smile. She climbs into her car and starts the engine, Tony yawns a little and watches her drive away. He turns and heads back inside where it is warm.

….........................

Bobby and Dean are parked on the side of the road, Spencer's car pulls up, kicking up dirt as she skids to a stop before she is climbing out and moving to them, Dean pulls her into a hug immediately and trying to sooth her. She clutches back to him as Bobby watches them both worried and upset himself but trying to stay strong for them, he turns and pulls out a map before straightening it over the impala's hood.

“Take a look” he tells them, Spencer pulls back from Dean and moves to the car wiping away her tears. Dean joins her, the three of them looking over the map. “This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month”

“Are you joking? There’s nothing here” Spencer argues.

“Exactly”

“Well, come on, there’s gotta be something. What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing” Dean asks.

“That’s what I’m telling you: there’s nothing. It’s completely quiet”

“Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?” Dean asks, his cell phone rings, it's Ash, calling from the Roadhouse. “Ash, what do you got?”

“Okay, listen, it’s a big negatory on Sam....”

“Oh, come on, man! You’ve gotta give us something. We’re looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here” Dean begs.

“Listen, Dean. I did find something”

“Well, what?”

“I can’t talk over this line, Dean”

“Come on, I don’t have time for this!”

“Make time, okay? Because this – What’s up? What’s going on?” he talks to someone away from the phone. “Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is (ah) it’s huge. So get here. Now.” Ash hangs up. Dean looks to Bobby and Spencer.

“I guess we’re going to the Roadhouse. Come on” Dean tells them both, Spencer sighs and closes her eyes counting to ten in her mind before she opens them again and heads to her car.

...........

Spencer's car pulls up behind the Impala at the Roadhouse, or...what's left of it. The entire building has burned to the ground. Spencer gets out of the car and stares at the ruin, Dean and Bobby leaving the impala to join her as she heads towards the debris.

“Oh, my God” Spencer states.

“You see Ellen?” Dean asks.

“No. No Ash, either” Bobby adds, Dean suddenly bends down and sees Ash's watch in the pile of rubble. He pulls on it and sees it is still attached to Ash's very burnt corpse.

“Oh, Ash, damn it!” Dean complains and hangs his head.

….............

In Cold Oak, South Dakota. A young woman, Lily is walking in the woods, trying to find a way out, when she suddenly hears the little girl giggling. She continues walking, trying to ignore it.

….............

Meanwhile, Sam is searching one of the abandoned houses. He finds a knife and picks it up. He turns back to Ava, who is massaging her head.

“Hey, you all right?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I’m just…I don’t know, a little dizzy”

“Are you sure it’s not some kind of...”

“What? Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I’d kill for a sandwich. I haven’t eaten since…well, who knows? No, don’t worry. I’m fine. Except for every single thing that’s happening”

“You guys! I found something!” Another voice yells.

…...........

Sam and Ave join Jake and Andy, Andy is holding up two bags.

“Salt!” Andy announces.

“That’s great, Andy. Now, we all can…where’s Lily?” Sam asks.

“Lily?”

“Lily!” They suddenly hear the little girl giggling nearby. The four of them walk outside. At the top of a water tower, Lily is hanging from a noose, dead.

“Oh, my God! Okay, that’s officially—Sam, she’s dead!” Ava starts to freak out. “She’s dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That’s killed! Okay, we have to get out of here”

“Stop” Sam warns as they all start to leave.

“Yeah, I second that emotion” Andy agree with Ava.

“Not sure that’s an option” Jake counters, agreeing with Sam.

“What?” Ava asks.

“Lily was trying to leave. The demon’s not gonna let us get away that easy. We’ve gotta gear up for the next attack” Sam explains.

“Oh, gear up?” Ava asks mockingly.

“Yeah”

“Okay, well, I’m not a soldier. I can’t do that!”

“Well, if you wanna stay alive, you’re gonna have to. Let’s go”

“I’ll get her down” Jake motions to Lily.

“You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean and Spencer would help right now. I’d give my arm for a working phone” Sam complains.

“You know, you may not need one. I’ve never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean or Spencer’s on you? Like, something either of them touched?” Andy asks, Sam looks to him.

“Me” Sam offers. “Spencer's my twin....would that work?” Andy thinks a moment and then nods.

“Don't see why not” Andy answers. “All right” Andy touches Sam's arm.

…....................

Bobby, Spencer and Dean look around the embers of the Roadhouse.

“This is…” Spencer trails off not knowing what to say.

“What the hell did Ash know? We’ve got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she’s even alive. We’ve got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?”

“We’ll find him” Spencer assures Dean who looks to her, she nods a little and then suddenly she is clutching her head in pain.

“Spencer!” Dean yells running towards her. Spencer doubles over as she groans. She sees an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly. Dean grabs her arm and helps her back up. “I gotcha, little sister” he coos softly.

“What was that?” Bobby asks her.

“I don’t know. A headache?” She offers.

“You get headaches like that a lot?” Bobby asks.

“No” She answers and nods to Dean who lets her go. “Must be the stress” She then chuckles softly. “I could have sworn I saw something”

“What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?” Dean asks her worried, he was waiting for this day, after Sam started getting visions he expected Spencer to be next given that they are twins, but it never happened. Until now.

“What? No!” Spencer argues.

“I’m just saying” Dean offers.

“I’m not some psychic” She argues back. Suddenly, the vision comes back. Spencer falls against the car in pain. She sees another image, this time of Sam.

“Spencer!” Dean shouts taking her face in his hands. “Are you with us?”

“Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Dean”

“It was a vision” Dean tells her.

“Yeah. I don’t know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as giving birth” she complains rubbing her head.

“What else did you see?” Bobby asks her.

“Uh… there was a bell” she answers.

“What kind of bell?”

“Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don’t know”

“Engraving?”

“Yeah”

“Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?” Bobby asks her, Spencer frowns a little but nods.

“Yeah, exactly like an oak tree” she answers.

“I know where Sam is” Bobby admits to them both.

…...................

Outside Cold Oak, near the edge of the woods, Bobby and Dean pull up in the Impala. Spencer pulls up in her car. She looks out her open window at Dean and Bobby, Bobby glances tot hem both.

“Well, it looks like the rest of the way’s on foot” he tells them, Spencer climbs out of her car first. Dean and Bobby follow her. Dean moves to the trunk of the impala and opens it up, Dean, Bobby and Spencer each grab guns and knives.

“Let's go” Spencer tells them, worry seeping into her bones, Sam is her twin, and he needs her. He needs them.


	24. May 2007 (2)

Sam and Jake are walking out of a building in Cold Oak, heading outside into the rain.

“I think we can make it out of here now” Sam offers.

“But the Acheri demon…” Jake argues.

“No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn’t come back now that she’s dead. We gotta go”

“Not “we”, Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I, I’m sorry” Jake corrects, Sam turns to him surprised.

“What?”

“I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was”

“No, Jake, listen. You can’t listen to him”

“S-Sam, he’s not letting us go” Jake tells him. “Only one. Now, if we don’t play along, he’ll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good’s it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard”

“You come with me, we can kill him together” Sam offers.

“How do I know you won’t turn on me?”

“I won’t”

“I don’t know that”

“Okay, look” Sam takes out his knife, shows it to Jake, and places it on the ground. “Just come with me, Jake. Don’t do this. Don’t play into what it wants” After a pause, Jake places his weapon on the ground as well. Sam looks very relieved. “Okay” Suddenly, Jake punches him. With his super-strength, Sam goes flying across the field and crashes onto the ground. Jake approaches, kicking down the fence and leaning over Sam. Sam is on the ground, winded, and Jake and Sam watch each other as Jake approaches. As Jake suddenly makes a fast approach to kick Sam, Sam kicks out himself; the two exchange blows with Sam on the ground, and then he leverages himself up. Each land multiple blows; one blow hits Sam's right arm and shoulder with a bone-crunching sound, knocking him down again. He gets up quickly although clearly in pain. Jake approaches and swings at Sam, but Sam ducks out of the way and Jake's punch goes through a wooden railing, temporarily holding him. Sam knees him several times, then kicks him down. As Jake lies there, winded, Sam picks up the iron bar that Jake was using and knocks him out. Sam approaches the unconscious Jake and lifts the bar as if to strike – he hesitates a moment, then tosses the bar to the ground. Just as he tosses it aside, he hears from a distance Spencer calling his name.

“Sam!” Sam hears his twin sister, and turns toward her, still clutching his arm, and nearly staggering with exhaustion. He sees Spencer, Dean and Bobby approaching, with flash lights, towards him. They walk toward each other, in the rain.

“Spencer!” Sam shouts back, relieved and happy. “Dean” Jake suddenly wakes up. He grabs the knife that Sam had placed on the ground.

“Sam, look out!” Spencer warns starting to hurry to her brother.

“Sam!” Dean yells. Too late. Jake stabs the knife right through Sam’s back. Dean takes off running for them, Spencer screams.

“Noooo!” Jake twists the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam, gasping, falls to his knees. While Bobby chases after Jake, Dean slides to the ground in front of Sam. He grabs at Sam’s clothing, trying to keep him conscious. Spencer runs up behind them.

“No, Sam!” Sam falls forward onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks up at Spencer, she drops to her knees at his side.

“No” she whispers as she starts to cry.

“Come here. Let me look at you” Dean tells Sam as he places his hand on the wound in Sam’s back, covering his entire palm in blood. “Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy?” Dean is holding Sam, looking at him, and Sam's head is wobbling. “Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?” Dean touches his brother's face. “Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!” Sam's eyes slide shut. His entire body slumps forward. Spencer's heart breaks in her chest.

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no” she repeats as she cries. Dean takes his hand from Sam's back and reaches for Spencer, placing his bloody hand on her neck and pulling her closer, she cries harder. With tears streaming down his face, Dean rocks Sam and Spencer in his arms.

….............

Spencer now sits with her knees pulled up to her chest in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, her arms tight around her legs. Her eyes are locked on Sam's dead body across the room. Dean stands looking down at Sam. The cabin door opens and closes as Bobby returns with a bucket of fried chicken. He looks between Dean and Spencer.

“Brought you this back” he offers setting the food down.

“No, thanks. I'm fine” Dean counters not looking to him. Bobby looks to Spencer who doesn't take her eyes off of Sam.

“You two should eat something”

“I said I'm fine” Dean argues and then takes a swig from a bottle of whiskey.

“I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?” Bobby asks them. Spencer flinches but still doesn't look away.

“No” Dean answers glancing to Spencer.

“We could” Bobby sighs. “Maybe...”

“What? Torch his corpse? Not yet” Dean argues calmly.

“I want you both to come with me” Bobby tells them.

“I'm not going anywhere” Dean argues. “Spencer's not going anywhere” he adds.

“Please” Bobby begs of them both.

“Would you cut us some slack?” Dean snaps.

“I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help” Bobby admits, Dean snorts. “Something big is going down – end-of-the world big”

“Well, then let it end!!!” Dean screams.

“You don't mean that” Bobby argues, Dean gets up and stands in Bobby's face.

“You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think Spencer's given enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here” Dean tells Bobby who stands there, shaking his head. Dean shoves Bobby. “Go!” Dean then pauses, glances to Spencer before sighing and looking back to Bobby. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go” Bobby turns away from them.

“You know where I'll be” he assures them and then leaves. Dean swallows hard, and looks at Sam's body; a tear falls from his eye. Spencer pulls her knees harder to herself. Dean sits on the chair next to Sam and leans his elbows on his knees, hands under his chin.

“You know, when we were little— and you and Spence couldn't been more than 5— you both just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, Quit asking. You don't want to know” Dean glances to Spencer who is still just staring at Sam. “I just wanted you both to be kids... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...” Dean closes his eyes. Spencer looks to him. “And I screwed it up” Dean whispers. “I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry” Dean wipes tears from his face, “I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I've let Spencer down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!” he shouts and then hangs his head closing his eyes. When he opens them and looks to his sister, he finds her gone. “Spencer?” Dean asks and then stands hearing her car start outside. “Spencer!” he hurries out the cabin and watches her drive away.

.............

Spencer drives, recklessly, looking pale and determined, she is ignoring her ringing cell phone, she knows who it is, she doesn't want to talk to Dean. Because he'll talk her out of what she wants to do. No. What she needs to do. She needs to get Sam back. Dean was right, he looked after the twins as they grew up, now it's time for Spencer to look after them. She pulls her car over and shuts off the engine before climbing out grabbing a few things from the passenger seat. Slamming the car door she looks around and then takes a breath before moving to the centre of the crossroads. She inserts several items into a box, including a (fake) photo ID of herself. She buries the box in the middle of a crossroads and stands. Several seconds pass in silence, as Spencer looks right and left. Nothing.

“Oh come on already. Show your face!” she snaps, her voice horse and weak. Suddenly, an attractive man in a black suit appears.

“Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbours” He flashes red eyes for a moment. “Spencer. It is so, so good to see you” the demon inhales sharply. “I mean it. Look at you. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment” He walks to Spencer, face to face, close. “Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses”

“I should send you straight back to hell” Spencer growls at him.

“Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why” Spencer glances at him. “Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own soul?”

“There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years— ten years, and then you come for me”

“You must be joking”

“That's the same deal you give everybody else” Spencer argues.

“You're not everybody else. Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway”

“Nine years” Spencer amends.

“No”

“Eight” Spencer offers, the demon laughs.

“You keep going, I'll keep saying no”

“Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal” the demon leans in for a kiss.

“Then no deal” he leans away.

“Fine” Spencer whispers.

“Fine” the demon starts to walk away. “Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint” Spencer flinches and then closes her eyes.

“Wait” she states.

“It's a fire sale, and everything must go” the demon turns back to her.

“What do I have to do?”

“First of all, quit grovelling. Needy girls are such a turn off” he sighs. “Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Spencer. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. I'll do it”

“You'll bring him back?” Spencer asks.

“I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So... It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?” Spencer grabs the demon and kisses him to seal the deal.

…..................

Sam's eyes open wide and he sits up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily. Dean rushes to his side.

“Sam!?” he asks helping his brother stand before he realises. “No” he whispers.

…................

Spencer climbs back into her car and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. One year. One year. Just one year. She clasps the steering wheel and hangs her head before letting out a scream of frustration, pain, and just all the pent up crap from the last few years. When she stops she reaches into the back seats for her hidden hip flask, but her fingers graze over something else that has her stopping, her heart sinks as she lifts up Trinity's blanket. Reality and realisation settling into her soul and her heart.

“What did I do?” she asks holding the baby blanket to her chest. She closes her eyes and starts to cry again. “What did I do?” she whispers mortified. She was so concerned with saving Sam she forgot she had a child, a child that now thanks to her, will grow up without a mother, because she was stupid enough to make a demon deal, how could she have forgotten? How could she have done this?

….....................

Dean is first out the cabin when Spencer pulls up, she knows he's going to yell at her, she can feel it. He pulls open her car door and grabs her arm pulling her out.

“Dean” she tries as he slams the car door behind him before he is in her face.

“What the hell did you do?” Dean snaps, Spencer flinches.

“De” she whispers.

“How could you do this?” he asks, she looks up at him, teary eyed.

“I didn't know what else to do” she answers. “Sam....Sam was dead and you were so...broken. I just wanted to do something. I had to do something”

“You really think this makes it better” he argues. “That in ten years we have to watch....that we have to go through.....”

“Not ten” she whispers, Dean snaps his head to her.

“What?” he asks quietly. “How long?” she worries her lip and looks away. “How long, Spencer?” he snaps. She looks to him, crying.

“One” she admits. “One year” Dean shakes his head disappointed.

“How could you do this to Trinity?” he asks. “To your own daughter”

“I know, I know...I do, I didn't think”

“You're damn right you didn't think” he snaps, she hangs her head. “It should have been me” he whispers and moves to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. “It should have been me” he repeats and pulls her to his chest to hold onto her tightly. 


	25. May 2007 (3)

Sam is standing in front of a mirror, examining his back, wincing, with a look of pain. There is a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine. In the distance a door opens and Dean and Spencer enter the room. Dean looks to Spencer who smiles relieved, she nods a little.

“Sammy? Thank god” she moves to him.

“Hey” Sam greets, Spencer pulls Sam into a tight embrace. “Owwww. Uh, Spence...” She releases.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all” Sam nods, looking puzzled, he glances to Dean.

“Come on, sit down” Dean tells them both pulling Spencer from Sam and sitting her down in a chair. Sam sits across from her as Dean drags another chair over.

“Okay.... what happened to me?” Sam asks.

“Well, what do you remember?” Dean asks back.

“I-I saw you two and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and... that's about it” Dean and Spencer share a look, Dean nods looking back to Sam.

“Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know.... It was pretty touch and go for awhile” Dean offers, Spencer looks to her hands shaking in her lap, Dean grabs them and squeezes. She's not very good at lying to Sam.

“But neither of you can patch up a wound that bad” Sam points out.

“No, Bobby could” Dean answers “Who was that kid, anyway?” Dean asks.

“His name's Jake. Did you get him?” Sam asks.

“No, he disappeared into the woods” Dean answers.

“We got to find him. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart” Sam stands up with Dean following suit.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?” Dean asks. Sam nods. “I'm starving. Come on”

…..............

Spencer, Dean and Sam sitting at a table, eating, well Spencer is not eating, Sam is telling them what they missed.

“And that's when you guys showed up” Sam finished.

“That's awful. Poor Andy” Dean states.

“The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive” Sam admits.

“He told you that?”

“Yep” Sam scoffs. “He appeared in a dream”

“He tell you anything else?” Dean asks, Sam shakes his head but glances to Spencer a little.

“No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?”

“Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over” Dean mumbles and looks to Spencer giving her a look telling her to eat, to look normal, she eats a large bite of pizza and turns away.

“So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him” Sam argues.

“Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time”

“No, we don't”

“Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first”

“Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?” Sam asks.

“Yeah” Dean looks away.

“What is it?” Sam asks looking between the two of them.

“The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen— a lot of other hunters, too” Spencer answers.

“Demons?” Sam asks getting upset.

“Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something” Dean adds.

“What did he find?”

“Bobby's working on that right now” Dean answers.

“Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away” Sam begins to stand. Dean stands also and grabs Sam by the shoulders.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I 've — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?”

“I'm sorry. No” Sam answers, Dean shakes his head.

…..............

Bobby opens the door and looks at Sam with astonishment, he then looks to Spencer and Dean.

“Hey, Bobby” Spencer greets and looks away again almost immediately.

“Hey, Bobby” Sam greets.

“Sam. It's good to ... see you up and around”

“Yeah ... thanks for patching me up” Sam pats Bobby on the shoulder and walks past him into the house.

“Don't mention it" Dean and Spencer follow, Bobby looks at them hard, vibrating with unspoken emotion.

“Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?” Dean asks, Sam looks at Dean curiously.

…..............

Spencer moves to the baby basket next to Tony who stands to greet her.

“You okay?” he asks her noticing something is up, she nods and touches his arm.

“'M fine” she answers, Tony glances to Sam and then leans closer to Spencer.

“Really? Cause Bobby told me Sam was dead” he tells her, she looks to him, eyes watery, she pulls him closer and kisses him. Tony pulls back and brushes her hair back. “Later?” he asks, she nods and presses her head to his chest. She pulls back and moves to the basket where she picks up Trinity and holds her to her chest, closing her eyes. Bobby, Dean and Sam gather at the desk.

“Well, Tony found something. But we're not sure what the hell it means” Bobby tells them.

“What is it?” Sam asks looking to Tony who moves over to them.

“Jarvis ran a search and found demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here” Tony points to Wyoming on a map on the desk. “All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming” Spencer walks over to join them.

“Wyoming?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if...” Bobby starts.

“What?”

“The demons are surrounding it” Tony finishes.

“But you don't know why?” Spencer asks.

“No, and by this point my eyes are swimming” Bobby states. “Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something we couldn't”

“Yeah, sure” Bobby looks to Dean and Spencer.

“You two come with me, I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in” Bobby tells them both, Spencer looks down.

“Yeah” she whispers. Bobby looks to Tony, they share a look, Tony nods.

…...............

Spencer, Dean and Bobby are walking in the junk yard. Tony, now carrying Trinity walks behind them. Finally, Bobby stops and turns to face Dean and Spencer.

“Which one of you did it?” he asks, Dean and Spencer share a look before she looks down.

“Me” she admits. “It was me”

“What did you do?” Bobby asks, she looks away. “What did you do?! You made a deal... For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?”

“Bobby” Spencer whispers.

“How long?!” Bobby shouts at her.

“Hey, take it easy” Tony offers. Bobby turns to him.

“Do you understand what she's done?” Tony glances to Spencer who refuses to look at him.

“Spencer?” he asks.

“I sold my soul” she answers sadly. “And when the contract runs out...” she looks to him. “I die”

“You die?” Tony asks. She nods. “How long is your contract?” Tony asks, Spencer looks down and shakes her head. “Spencer” Tony warns.

“One year” Bobby and Tony stare at her.

“One year?” Tony asks, Trinity stirs against his shoulder and Tony looks to her. “We'll talk about this later” Tony warns and walks back to the house with Trinity, Spencer looks down and takes a shaky breath. Bobby grabs Spencer by the collar.

“I could throttle you!” he scolds her.

“What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?” Spencer snarks back. Bobby lets go of her.

“What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit”

“That's my point. Dad brought me back. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? I--I--It's like my life could mean something”

“What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!” Bobby argues, Dean looks to her sadly.

“I couldn't let him die” Spencer argues. “I couldn't. He's my brother”

“How's he gonna feel knowing your going to hell? How do you think Dean feels? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?” Bobby asks her.

“You can't tell him” Spencer begs them. “Please don't tell him” Bobby begins to cry, grabbing Spencer's chin. Suddenly there is a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. Spencer, Bobby and Dean crawl to the side of a car, and grab the intruder. Once they have her by the shoulders, they recognise her as Ellen.

“Ellen?” Dean asks. Ellen nods, starting to cry. “Ellen. Oh, God” They embrace.

..........

Tony sits next to Trinity's basket watching her sleep, refusing to look at Spencer who sits next to Dean, her brother holding onto her hand. Sam stands watching Bobby and Ellen, who are sitting at a table. He pours her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushes it towards her.

“Bobby, is this really necessary?” Ellen asks.

“Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt” Bobby answers, Ellen lifts the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water.

“Whiskey now, if you don't mind”

“Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?” Dean asks her.

“I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else” Ellen answers and scoffs. “But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck” She drinks the whiskey Bobby poured for her and exhales sharply. “Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice” she sighs. “He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes”

“Sorry, Ellen” Sam offers.

“A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live” Ellen adds and scoffs. “Lucky me”

“Ellen, you mentioned a safe” Spencer points out.

“A hidden safe we keep in the basement”

“Demons get what was in it?” Bobby asks.

“No” Ellen pulls out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It has several black lines and X's on it.

“Wyoming. What does that mean?” Dean asks pointing to the lines.

…..............

Later: Spencer is sat reading from a book, Trinity in her arms, feeding from her. Tony sits across the desk playing with a pen, he keeps looking at Spencer. Spencer raises an eyebrow reading from the book.

“I don't believe it” she sets the book on the table.

“What?” Sam asks. “You got something?” Spencer stands with Trinity and moves to the map, the others following her.

“A lot more than that. Each of these X's” She points to the marks on the map. “Is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt”

“Samuel Colt— the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?” Dean asks her.

“Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines” Spencer points to the black lines on the map. “Connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this” She connects the points on the map until the shape of a star is made.

“Tell me that's not what I think it is” Sam tells her, Spencer smirks.

“It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap.” She answers.

“That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross” Bobby offers.

“I've never heard of anything that massive” Ellen comments.

“No one has” Spencer adds.

“And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?” Dean asks.

“Definitely” Sam offers, they look to him.

“How do you know?” Dean asks.

“All those omens Tony found” Sam answers. “I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in”

“Yeah, well... they're trying” Bobby points out.

“Why? What's inside?” Tony asks.

“That's what I've been looking for” Dean answers. “And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle”

“Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?” Sam asks, Spencer cocks her head.

“Unless ...” she starts, Tony looks to her.

“Unless what?”

“What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?” she asks. “What if he was trying to keep something in?” she looks to them.

“Now that's a comforting thought” Ellen mumbles.

“Yeah, you think?” Tony asks.

“Could they do it, Spence? Could they get inside?” Sam asks.

“This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it” she answers. “No way a full-blood demon gets across”

“No” Sam agrees. “But I know who could” He tells them, they all share a look.

…...........

Tony packs his and Trinity's bag, Spencer sits on the bed watching him.

“I can't believe you” he whispers. “I honestly cannot even begin to fathom what you have done to us”

“You can't make me feel worse about this, Tony” she whispers, he leans closer to her.

“I'm going to try” he argues. “How could you do this to me?” he asks. “To our daughter?” she looks down as she cries.

“I wasn't thinking” she admits. “Sam was....”

“I don't care” he snaps. “I don't care about him.....I care about you. I care that you're going to die. I care that you're going to miss.....” he shakes his head. “How am I supposed to do this without you? Who's gonna tell me when I'm doing it wrong? Who's gonna stop me from screwing this up? I was counting on you to keep me right” he brushes his hands over his face. “I let you in” he whispers. “I don't let women in. ” Tony sighs sadly, getting upset, he turns and walks away. Tony pauses in the doorway and listen to her crying behind him, he takes a deep breath and moves back to her, pulling her into his arm as he sits at her side, she turns and clings to him. He holds her back letting her cry into his neck. He strokes her back and fights his own tears. “So we have a year” Tony whispers playing with her hair. “Long enough for you to make an instruction manual for Trinity” he teases a little” she laughs weakly and he kisses her head.

“I'm sorry, Tony” she whispers. “I panicked...I didn't think” he closes his eyes a tear slipping down his cheek.

“You already lost your dad” he offers. “I guess loosing Sam just...pushed you over the edge a little” she nods. “It's okay, we can.....” he lifts her face softly and kisses her, he pulls back and sighs. “We'll be okay”

“I won't be” she argues sadly.

“We have time” he offers. “We'll make the most of it” he kisses her nose and then her cheek. 


	26. May 2007 (4)

Tony sets Trinity into the car seat and then turns to Spencer as she pulls on her jacket. He touches her arm and smiles sadly.

“Come home” he tells her. “After.....” he begs. “We'll make plans” he whispers, she nods. He pulls her closer and kisses her. “Anything you want” he whispers against her lips.

“Spence” Dean states from the Impala. She pulls back from Tony and gives him a small smile before joining her brothers. Tony watches them leave sadly before turning to his daughter.

“Just you and me again, kiddo” he teases sadly. “Guess we best get used to it” he closes the car door.

…............

It's night by the time they reach the cemetery, and they beat Jake to it. Hidden they wait for him. A cemetery gate opens and Jake enters, walking towards a crypt. Dean is shown standing behind a large tomb, a gun in hand.

“Howdy, Jake” Sam greets as he, Spencer, Bobby, and Ellen appear from the shadows, guns raised.

“Wait... you were dead. I killed you” Jake points out.

“Yeah? Well next time, finish the job” Sam argues.

“I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man” Jake points out, Sam glances at Dean who looks to Spencer, Sam follows his eyes, she lowers hers not looking at him. “You can't be alive. You can't be”

“Okay, just take it real easy there, son” Bobby argues.

“And if I don't?”

“Wait and see” Sam warns.

“What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?”

“It's a thought”

“You had your chance. You couldn't” Jake reminds him.

“I won't make that mistake twice” Jake begins to laugh.

“What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” Dean asks.

“Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head” Ellen shakily points her gun at her temple. “See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn”

“Let her go” Sam snaps.

“Shoot him” Ellen argues.

“You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off” Jake warns. “Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart” Dean, Bobby and Sam drop their guns, Spencer motions hers lower, slowly, implying she is going to drop it. “Okay. Thank you” Jake turns around and pulls the Colt out of his pocket. While he is inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grab Ellen before she can shoot herself just as Spencer shoots Jake four times in the back. Jake falls onto the ground, and Sam grabs his gun and then walks to stand over him. “Please... don't. Please” Sam shoots Jake three times in the chest. Blood spatters onto his face. Ellen and Bobby walk past Sam, with Bobby staring at him hard. Spencer and Dean walk over to look at Jake, then Sam, who wipes the blood from his face. The five of them look over to the crypt as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

“Oh, no” Spencer states, they all look to her.

“Spence?” Dean asks. “What is it?”

“It's hell” she answers. Dean pulls the Colt from the Crypt.

“Take cover— now!” Bobby snaps. All five of them run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward. The demons breach the Devil's Trap and escaping. Black demon smoke continues to pour from the crypt, with individual trails of smoke haring off in different directions. Bobby and Ellen, Spencer, Dean and Sam are taking cover behind some tombstones nearby.

“What the hell just happened?!” Dean asks looking to Spencer.

“That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell” She answers. The railway iron is being bent in two and a pair of legs crossing, while a black demon smoke trail goes out the other way.

“Come on! We gotta shut that gate!” Ellen shouts. Sam, Spencer, Bobby and Ellen run towards the door. Dean checks the Colt for bullets.

“If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe....” Dean starts. Thunder crashes and the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind Dean. He flings the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own. Dean looks astonished.

“Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns” He throws Dean into the air, where Dean hits his head on a tombstone and lies there, stunned. Spencer, Bobby, Ellen, and Sam are struggling to close the crypt door. Sam looks over and sees Dean down, and then sees the YED who looks at Sam and smiles.

“Dean!” He lets go of the gate door and runs toward his brother.

“Sam” Spencer scolds slightly before realising. YED throws Sam against a nearby tree.

“I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you” Dean is struggling upright. The YED throws him against a post. “Sit a spell” Spencer lifts her gun as she approaches, she knows it won't do anything, but it might take his attention from her brothers. YED turns to her.

“Spence” Dean warns.

“So, you're Spencer” YED states. “I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation” Spencer clenches her jaw, YED laughs. “Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression: If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?”

“You call that deal good?” She asks.

“Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...” YED approaches Spencer to speak to her face-to-face. “You saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?” he chuckles. “How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?” Dean and Sam are watching, both look horrified; it's not clear whether or not they can hear their conversation. In addition to black demon smoke, what appears to be ghosts are now also walking. “You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead” YED tells Spencer. “Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family” As the YED cocks the Colt and aims it at Spencer, John Winchester grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the YED wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, Dean is pointing the colt at him, and shoots him in the heart. The demon then falls to the ground, dead. Bobby and Ellen finally close the gate doors and turn to see John. Dean stands up and faces his dad. John walks forward, and smiles at Spencer, putting his hand on her shoulder. Both are teary, Dean and Sam approach; Spencer and John both look at them, and John and Sam nod at each other, John smiles slightly at Dean. John turns to look at Spencer, he strokes her cheek as she starts to cry, John steps back and disappears into white light. Spencer hangs her head. Dean and Sam look at each other then to Spencer.

…............

Spencer, Dean and Sam stand over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

“Well, check that off the to-do list” Dean tells his brother and sister, then laughs a little.

“You did it” Spencer counters.

“I didn't do it alone” Dean argues.

“Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?” Sam asks.

“The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him” Spencer answers.

“Where do you think he is now?” Sam asks.

“I don't know” Dean answers.

“I kind of can't believe it” Sam starts. “I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I...” Sam chuckles. “I kind of don't know what to say”

“I do” Dean admits, he leans closer to the body. “That was for our mom... you son of a bitch”

…................

Spencer, Sam and Dean walking towards the Impala. Spencer opens the door. Sam looks to her.

“You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost” Sam tells her, Spencer stops, shuts the door to stand next to Sam and hear him. Sam scoffs. “I mean, hell, you heard him. He said he killed me” Dean and Spencer share a look.

“Glad he was wrong” Dean counters.

“I don't think he was, Dean” Sam argues looking to his brother. “What happened? After I was stabbed?”

“We already told you” Dean answers.

“Not everything” Sam argues.

“Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?” Spencer asks him.

“Did I die?” Sam asks her, noting her nervousness. He knows his sister better then anyone. He knows.

“Oh, come on” She answers.

“Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?” Sam asks her.

“Oh, come on! No!” She argues.

“Tell me the truth” Sam pushes. Spencer sniffles. “Spencer, tell me the truth”

“Sammy...” she starts.

“How long do you get?” Sam's voice breaks.

“One year” she whispers, Sam nods, tears in his eyes. “I got one year”

“You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?” Sam looks to Dean. “How could you let her do that?”

“Don't get mad at me” Dean answers. Sam looks to Spencer.

“I had to” She admits. “I had to look out for you. I always look out for you” she looks down lip trembling. “What was I supposed to do?” Sam moves closer to her and cups her cheek. “That's my job” she offers looking up at him.

“And what do you think my job is?” Sam asks her.

“What?” she asks him.

“You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my twin sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change”

“Yeah” she whispers sadly. Ellen approaches them.

“Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate” Ellen tells them, Sam pulls back from Spencer.

“How many you think?” Dean asks.

“Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army” Sam answers.

“Hope to hell you kids are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun” Bobby tells them all.

“Well, then ...” Dean starts as he opens the Impala's trunk. Dean throws the Colt inside and closes it. “We got work to do” he looks to Spencer who smiles sadly at him.

.......

Spencer sits in a deck chair on the balcony of Tony's mansion, Trinity in her arms. Sam stands in the open doorway watching them sadly.

“Are you gonna lurk all night, Sammy?” she asks not looking up from Trinity. He steps onto the balcony and looks over her shoulder.

“She looks happy” he comments smiling a little.

“Hmmm full belly will do that to her” Spencer counters, Sam watches Spencer a little. He sighs.

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Sam asks taking the chair next to her.

“I thought we did” she answers shifting Trinity slightly.

“Spence” Sam scolds slightly,

“Look” Spencer looks to him. “What's done is done” she tells him. “I just want to spend the time I have left with my daughter, my brothers and the man I love. Is that okay?” Sam looks down.

“Spencer” he whispers.

“I don't regret it” she assures him. “How can I?” she asks. “You're my brother and I love you, and I got to save you” she looks to him. “The world needs you and Dean more then it needs me...and yes, I'm going to miss out on so much” she looks to Trinity. “But she has Tony....and you and Dean....she'll hardly miss me”

“I'll miss you” Sam admits. “Some days you're the only thing stopping me and Dean from killing one another” he teases weakly. “Without you...” he sighs sadly. “What am I gonna do? Who am I going to talk to?” he asks, she looks to him.

“You'll find someone” she offers softly. “It's not the end of the world, Sam” he looks to her sadly. “You'll be fine” she offers. “Now do you want to hold your niece?” she asks softly, Sam nods. Spencer stands and moves to him, setting Trinity nicely into his arms. “Got her?”

“I've got her” Sam whispers looking down at Trinity. Spencer pats his shoulder and then heads inside.

…............

Spencer drops onto the couch in Tony's living room. Presses her hands into her eyes as she starts to cry. Tony touches her shoulder as he reaches her, she looks up at him. He sets a travel brochure in Spencer's lap and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“What's this for?” she asks, he sits next to her and takes her hand.

“One year....you, me and the princess....we're doing everything” he tells her leaning against her side.

“We can't do everything” she argues, Tony snorts and kisses her neck.

“We can try” he counters pulling her closer. “It's going to be okay” he whispers. “Me and Trin, we're gonna be okay” he assures her, she wraps her arms around his stomach. “I know...I said some things, but I'll figure it out, I have Pepper, your brothers, Bobby, Happy.....” he strokes her hair. “We'll be okay” he whispers and pulls her closer. “But no wallowing, right?” he asks. “We're gonna make sure you go out with an explosion” she nods into his side.

….....................

Pepper sets a take away box in the centre of the dining table whilst Rhodey sets Trinity's carrier on the chair next to Spencer, she smiles in thanks at him. Dean sets a collection of drinks around the table as Sam helps Pepper dish out food. Tony walks into the room with a baby bottle and moves to Spencer who takes it from him.

“Thanks” she offers, he leans closer and kisses her, she smiles against his lips before he pulls back and winks at her. They all start to take seats, getting ready to eat dinner. Like a weird ass family. Sam sits with Spencer, they share a sad smile and she nods, Sam rests his head on her shoulder and she strokes his hair before he lifts it. They start to eat, drifting off into conversation, but not Tony, Tony sits across from Spencer and watches as she smiles down at Trinity, he smiles warmly, of all the women he's slept with, of all of them, he's glad Spencer is the one that is sticking, he is glad it's her that gave birth to his daughter, he's just glad he met her in general.

“Marry me” Tony blurts out, Pepper, Sam, Dean, Rhodey and Spencer all look to him and then look to each other.

“Urm...which one you talking to there?” Dean asks, Tony shoots him a look.

“Spencer, obviously” Tony answers and looks to Spencer. “Marry me”

“Tony” she warns. “What the hell are you doing?” she hisses at him.

“I'm....asking you to marry me” Tony answers, Spencer shoots him a look.

“Tony” she stands and leaves the room, Tony looks to the others who are staring at him, Dean smirks a little. “TONY!!” Spencer yells, Tony jumps a little and then stands hurrying after her. Pepper smirks and then chuckles. The others are soon joining in.

…............

Spencer turns to Tony as he joins her on the balcony, she scratches at her neck and shoots him a look.

“Why are you so upset about this?” he asks.

“Because you're only doing this because I have a year to live” she argues.

“So?” he asks, she shoots him a look.

“So....you don't actually want to do this” Tony pulls her closer to him. “You're only doing this because you feel you have to” she adds, he shakes his head.

“I'm doing it because I love you” he whispers. “I'm doing this because I want to spend the last year we have together with you as my wife” he brushes her hair back. “I'm doing this...because this may be the last chance we get to do it” she sets her forehead to his. “And for once in my life, with you, I'm not terrified of commitment” he admits before he kisses her. “I want this. I want you” he assures her.

“Ask me again” she whispers against his lip, he smirks. “Properly” she warns, Tony nods and clears his throat before he actually gets down on one knee.

“I don't have a ring, so for now” he pulls off his MIT class ring and takes her hand. She smiles watching him. He kisses the back of her hand. “Spencer Winchester” he starts smiling back at her. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” she nods.

“I would love too” she whispers softly, Tony slides the ring onto her finger and stands.

“I'll get you a real one tomorrow” he assures her and then kisses her, she chuckles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck. 


	27. May 2007 (5)

Spencer sits awake in her and Tony's bed, her knees pulled up so she can rest a pad of paper on them, her pen working over the page. Tony shifts beside her and wakes. He looks to her and then leans up.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks sleepily leaning over to rest his chin on her shoulder, his eyes on the paper on her knees.

“Just....making a list” she answers, he rubs his eye and yawns.

“About what?” he asks. She looks to him and smiles a little kissing his nose, he wrinkles it and smiles.

“About everything” she answers. “Go back to sleep” she whispers, he settles against her side, head in the crook of her neck, he snores, she smiles sadly and pats the side of his head before going back to her list.

…...............

Tony wakes first, arm tight around Spencer, holding her pretty much as close as he can get her. He smiles a little and curls around her before remembering everything, he sighs softly and pulls back from her, his fingers grazing over the pad of paper, he lifts his head to look over her shoulder. Tony lifts up the pad of paper to look over the list, his eyes turn sad reading it:

1\. Family box for Trinity; she's a Winchester too.

2\. Write out instructions for Tony; but he knows

3\. Talk to Dean; he'll teach Trinity to drive

4\. Talk to Happy; he'll reteach Trinity how to drive properly.

5\. Talk to Pepper; She will be the one to teach Trinity about the girl stuff.

6\. Hunting manual; better to be safe then sorry

7\. Letters for Trinity; just so she knows

8\. Letters for Tony; just so he knows

Tony looks to Spencer sleeping and then back to the list.

9\. Write a will; don't have much but it'll go to Trinity for later

10\. Tell your daughter you love her; every day

11\. Marry the man you love

“What are you doing?” Spencer scolds Tony, he looks to her, a few tears sliding down his cheek. She sighs and takes the list from him. “It's just a rough draft” she argues.

“You shouldn't...have to” he starts.

“We talked about this” she argues. “Tony, it's going to happen. I have to be prepared” she looks away.

“No, that's....not” he argues back climbing into bed with her taking the list from her. “This is not a proper bucket list” he tells her, she shoots him a look. “This is the boring stuff” he throws the list away. “Where's the skydiving? Where's the..rodeo and the shark hugging?” her look turn soft. “Okay, we'll do the boring stuff....later” he pulls her closer nuzzling into her neck. “But first, we're going to do the fun stuff” he presses his lips to her skin. “So...you are going to talk to Jarvis and pick out the first place we are going to go” he pulls back. “I'm going to get the princess” he climbs out of bed, Spencer smiles.

“Tony?” she asks, he looks to her pulling on his jeans. “Thank you” he winks at her and then leaves the room. She nuzzles into his pillow and turns onto her back. “Jarvis”

“Yes, Miss Winchester...” he states softly.

“Can you randomly assign every country a number and then generate a random number?” She raises an eyebrow.

“5” Jarvis tells her.

“Which is where?” she asks.

“Bahamas” Jarvis answers.

….................

3 days later: Tony lifts Trinity over his head as he walks along the white sands of Paradise Island in the Bahamas. He holds Trinity closer and smiles.

“Look how hot your momma looks” he teases looking at Spencer on he beach, a wedding magazine in her hand. “Don't know whether it is that two piece polka dot bikini” he whispers. “Or the engagement ring on her finger” Trinity glances to them and smiles. “Or that smile” Tony adds smiling. Spencer holds up her hand admiring the engagement ring, Tony had stuck to his word and gone out first thing to get her one. And it's beautiful. Tony sets Trinity between them and smiles at Spencer. She looks to him and smiles.

“Did you get it?” she asks, he hands over the postcard.

“You know, you have a cell phone” he teases as she takes it.

“I want something solid” she argues. “For them to remember me by” she grabs a pen from the magazine at her side and starts to write on the postcard.

“You picked a dress?” he asks nodding to the magazine.

“I have, and I already sent the photo and the details to Pepper, so you don't get to see it” she answers. “I told her to do what she does best” she offers. “She told me everything will be sorted by the time we get back” Tony smirks.

“I love Pepper” he admits, she chuckles.

“I love Pepper too” she offers. “She needs a pay rise” he hums a little laying with his daughter.

“Do you have your boring list?” he asks, she looks to him and nods. “Give it here” he holds out his hand, she pulls it out of her tote bag and hands it to him. He grabs her pen and adds another entry.

12\. Remind Tony to give Pepper a pay rise.

He adds with a smirk and then just start to add more.

13\. Remind Tony he can do this

14\. Do the Arch with Tony

Spencer snatches the list from him and scowls.

“Do not put sex stuff on this list” she scolds as he chuckles. “And you are way too old to do the Arch”

“Hey” he whines. “I can do the arch”

“Yeah, if you want to pop a disc” she teases, he laughs mockingly at her, she chuckles, he leans closer and kisses her.

“Hey” he starts softer. “Add one more” he starts and smirks. “Make Tony tell you everyday...how much he loves you” she looks to him and scoffs.

“You know. If you showed people this side of you” she offers. “You would have a whole new wave of fans” he brushes her hair back.

…..........

Dean sets Spencer's postcard in front of Sam who takes it and smirks looking to it.

“Bahamas” he reads.

“Lucky bitch” Dean grumbles. “I'd marry Stark just to go to the Bahamas” Sam chuckles a little before they both fall silent.

“We're gonna be alright, right, without her?” Sam asks, Dean shrugs a little and looks down.

“Really hope so” He mumbles and nods. 

...............

Tony stands with a clipboard next to Pepper who is ordering people around. He smiles a little looking around, she's done amazingly on this place. The flowers. The lights. The atmosphere. It's small and quaint and fluffy. For Pepper to have arranged all this in the two weeks he and Spencer were in the Bahamas, he really does need to give her a pay rise. But he also knows that Pepper is trying to hide her own grief through work. Pepper and Spencer had bonded, the two women joking about how useless Tony is. Tony turns and waves at Sam and Dean as they arrive, side stepping a caterer who carries a tray into the mansion. Dean watches the food as Sam heads towards Tony.

“Dean” Sam scolds, Dean catches up to him.

“Hey, what can we do?” Dean asks Pepper and Tony.

“Go upstairs and change” Pepper orders. “You're Spencer's bride's maids” she teases. “She picked out suits for you, they're in the guest room”

“Are you sure there's nothing else you need us to help with?” Sam asks.

“I have everything under control” Pepper assures him softly. “Just go get ready....go see Spencer...” they both nod. “There's Rhodey” She states moving to the other man who smiles at her. Tony then suddenly runs away to hide from Rhodey, mostly because he knows Pepper is about to make him make Tony get ready, and he wants to make sure everything is perfect before he does that. This will be his one and only wedding. Because after Spencer, he won't....he's not gonna want to do it again. He knows that much. Sam and Dean share an amused look before heading up to the upper level of the mansion.

…...............

Once dressed Sam and Dean find Spencer in the other guest room, both men pausing in the doorway watching their sister in her wedding dress.

“Holy crap” Dean states, Spencer looks over her shoulder at him. “Who knew you'd actually wear a dress?” Sam smacks the back of Dean's head.

“It's my wedding” Spencer argues. “I'm allowed to wear a dress” she turns back to the mirror. “How's Tony?” She asks as Sam picks up Trinity from her basket, she wears a little pink and white dress that probably cost more then Spencer's wedding dress. Sam smirks and touches one of the flowers on the girl's dress.

“Tony's fine” Dean answer pouring them each a glass of champagne. “Hiding from Rhodey” he teases. “He keeps double checking Pepper's work”

“Pepper's amazing” Spencer comments running a hand over the belt corset around her middle, taking a breath.

“Are you alright?” Sam asks with a sad smile, she nods.

“Yes” she answers. “This may have happened eventually....but I know we're only doing this now because....” she takes another breath. “I'm glad you two made it” she offers changing the subject.

“Like we'd miss this” Sam assures her, she smiles and nods taking the glass Dean hands to her.

“Actually. I wanted to ask something of you both” she starts turning to them careful of her dress. “Dad's not here so....I was hoping you would both....” she smiles sadly. “Walk me down the aisle.” Sam and Dean share a look before nodding and looking back to her.

“Of course we will” Sam assures her. She nods and looks down a little taking a breath.

“Nervous?” Dean asks, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “It's this belt” she grumbles touching the corset belt. “I know I picked it but I didn't think it through” she teases, they both laugh a little.

…............

Downstairs: Bobby, Ellen and Jo arrive together. Spencer had wanted them all here. And how could they say no, it's not everyday a hunter actually gets married.

“Wow” Ellen states. “Look at this place” Pepper walks over to them.

“Bobby, right?” Pepper asks approaching. “Pepper Potts, we spoke on the phone”

“Nice to finally meet you” Bobby offers.

“And you” Pepper offers warmly. “And you must be Ellen and Jo” She turns to the women with a welcoming smile. “This is quick and I am sorry” Pepper offers politely. “Can I steal you, Jo?” Pepper asks, Jo nods and then walks away with the woman.

….......

There aren't many guests, in fact there are only 5 not including Sam and Dean. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Pepper and Rhodey. They don't need anyone else. Jo smiles down at Trinity in her arms as she takes a seat next to her mother.

“Don't get any ideas” Ellen warns, Jo shoots her a look and shakes her head.

“She's gorgeous” Jo comments watching Trinity.

“The baby or Spencer?” Ellen teases, Jo chuckles.

“Both” she answers. 

…................

Spencer clutches to Sam and Dean's arm as they stand waiting for the music, Dean kisses her head and smiles as the wedding march sounds.

“Ready?” Sam asks, Spencer nods. And then they are walking. Rounding the corner to approach the aisle. At the end of which is an archway.

The archway has been put up in the open French doors out onto the balcony over looking the ocean. It's Spencer's favourite view. The arch is decorated with red roses and yellow, almost gold, sunflowers, there are even elephant charms hanging down. Tony stands below it in a perfectly crisp suit, his hands clasped tightly behind his back to stop him from fidgeting. He looks at Spencer as she and her brothers come into view. He breaks into a smile. Spencer smiles back. And the end of the aisle cannot reach her fast enough. Dean and Sam both hand her over to Tony as they do get to the end. Tony and Spencer stand next to each other and in front of the Officiant. The Officiant looks around, making sure everyone is in their places, waiting for Pepper to give the go ahead, Pepper nods and the officiant turns to Spencer and Tony stood in front of him, he smiles at them both.

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Spencer and Anthony” Tony rolls his eyes at the use of his full name, Pepper smirks from her seat “You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Spencer and Anthony to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Spencer and Anthony thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that—through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners” the Officiant takes a soft breath and smiles warmer. “Will you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this woman to be your wedded wife?” Tony nods.

“I will”

“Will you, Spencer Winchester, take this man to be your wedded husband?”

“I will” she answers.

“Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will everyone please rise” Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Dean, Ellen, Bobby and Jo stand, Jo gently rocking Trinity. “Will you who are present here today, surround Anthony and Spencer in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?”

“We will” they all promise.

“You may be seated” And with that, they all sit again, Dean and Pepper sharing a look. The Officiant turns to Spencer and Tony. “We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance— will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other” The Officiant nods to Tony who turns to Spencer and smiles softly.

“I was going to quote some famous author or tell an epic love story that epitomizes our fated tale” Tony offers. “However, I couldn’t because everything I found gave no justice to the way I feel when I’m with you. None of them live up to the way my skin shivers when you smile at me or how bad my face hurts from smiling after one of your terrible, terrible jokes” Spencer smiles. “I don’t believe in love at first sight” he admits. “We didn’t have that. But I do believe in love at first kiss. I didn’t want to admit it then, but I loved you from the moment you kissed me. I never thought you would do it, and when you did, it was like my heart came alive. I never could have dreamed that I would love someone as much as I love you” he takes her hand in his and smiles. “Thank you for loving me. Because of your love I feel like I can face anything, so for that I promise myself to you. I promise to always give you my kisses, my smiles, my hugs, my laughter, my tears, my hopes, and my fears. I promise to always eat weird food at strange hours and to laugh at horribly inappropriate things with you” Spencer laughs. “I promise I will say I’m sorry when I am wrong — though we both know I never am — and to forgive you when you are. I vow to always make fun WITH you or at least to kiss you after making fun OF you” he smirks. “I will always race you to the car. I won’t try to stop you from falling, learned my lesson on that one, but I will help you up afterwards. I vow to always support your dreams, even if they scare the crap out of me. I will always encourage you to be a better woman, to reach your goals and to live your life in a way that will make our family proud. I promise to always say 'I love you,' even if we fight, because you should always know how much you mean to me. I vow to always smile when you laugh and hug you when you cry. I swear to never take you for granted and will always say thank you for everything you do and all the love you give. I will always hold your hand because when you hold mine, my nerves calm, I sleep better, and though not all may be right with the world, all is right with us. Above all: I will ALWAYS love you… forever” Tony raises her hand and kisses the back of it as she cries softly. “I Anthony Edward Stark, before these nutter's assembled; take this strumpet”

“Hey” Dean warns, Tony looks to him, winks and then back to Spencer.

“To be my wife, my friend, my lover, my hot water bottle, my companion in life, my enabler in trouble and my poster of bail. I will care for and protect you, nurture you and support you, and tell you when you are being a idiot and adore everything about you. I promise to love you tirelessly through perfect times and the merely fabulous times, regardless of how often you get distracted by something shiny. I vow above all things to remain unchanged in this, even if I should; Look a birdee!, be momentarily distracted by something shiny myself” he teases, she smiles at him. “I hereby promise to use plenty of lube before trying to poke things in your...”

“Tony” Spencer warns, he smirks.

“Bellybutton” he finishes. “ No promises about your ears though” he adds, she smiles. “In the presence of our these nutte… err our beloved family and friends, who found us despite the several venue changes” he teases. “ I offer you my solemn vow to be your godlike partner and lover; in

sickness and in health, despite your run into danger crap. and gun wielding, crazy bad-ass ways. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow, I give you my heart, my love, my soul. I love you, now and fore…Birdie!…ever”

“Spencer” The Officiant states trying not to smirk. Spencer nods and squeezes Tony's hand.

“I remember the first time I saw you, standing at the end of the bar, in your maroon blazer surrounded by scantily clad women” she starts with a warm sad smile. “Little did I know I was experiencing you in your natural habitat” Tony smirks as Rhodey laughs. “I remember feeling your pulse race right before you told me you love me for the first time. I remember the look on your face when I said it back” she smiles sadly. “There are so many things I love about you. I love your different laughs, and I love when I draw them out of you. I love how secretly compassionate you are. I love how truly loyal you are to everybody you love, and I’m honoured to be counted among them. I never could have imagined that I would get to spend my life with someone as wonderful as you. You are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me. So, today, I’m standing here, promising to stand by your side for the rest of my life. I promise to celebrate you for who you are. I promise to spend October watching nothing but horror movies with you. And I promise to always strive to be worthy of the love that you give me so openly and freely, and I promise to never take that love for granted” she sniffles. “I Spencer Winchester, take you to be my husband, my friend, my lover, my tormentor, my companion in life and my instigator in trouble” she offers. “I will love you unconditionally, support you in your goals, honor and respect you, without TOO much sass, except on Fridays” Tony smirks. “I promise to love you faithfully through perfect times and the merely fabulous times, regardless of how often you think you are right, when you are wrong. I hereby promise to resist the urge to beat your ass when you are difficult to get out of bed. In the presence of our family and friends who insisted on tagging along, I offer you my solemn vow to be your Brat in sickness and in health, despite your nancy boy whining. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow,I give you my trust, my love and my soul” her voice breaks on the last words and she swallows thickly. “I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives” she struggles to get out, Tony raises their joint hands to his heart, he winks at her.

“May I have the rings, please?” The Officiant asks, Rhodey hands them offer and pats Tony on the shoulder, they share a look and Tony nods to his best friend. “Anthony, please repeat after me” The Officiant starts. “I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you” Tony pulls Spencer's hand up and slides the ring onto her finger.

“I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you” he tells her.

“Spencer” The Officiant tells her. “Please repeat after me” The Officiant starts. “I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you” Spencer takes Tony's hand and smiles.

“I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you” she tells him sliding the ring onto his finger.

“By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!” Tony pulls Spencer closer and smiles at her before kissing her. 


	28. May 2007 (6)

Tony helps Spencer with the clasps on the back of her wedding dress, she wants to keep it so stopped him from ripping it from her, well when she says keep it, she wants to set it aside for Trinity. Just so the girl has something, Spencer presses her hand to her stomach as he tugs on the corset belt.

“Paris” he offers with a smile.

“Hmmm cliché but okay” she answers as he pushes the fabric down her body. “Singapore” she offers, he hums and kisses her neck.

“Spicy” he teases, she chuckles a little. “Venice” he purrs into her neck pulling her closer to him. “Rome....London” he kisses her neck and then her cheek. “Anywhere you want, beautiful” she leans back into his chest, he wraps his arms around her. She hums a little, content in this one moment, in his arms. “Let me put your dress away and we'll snuggle in bed” he offers, she nods and pulls away from him stepping out of the dress. He does put her dress back in it's zip up bag hanging on the wardrobe door. He smiles turning to her as she pulls off the rest of her underwear and pulls on one of his shirts.

“What?” she asks.

“I loved the dress” he answers moving towards her, he smiles at her. “But there is just something about you in my shirt” he pulls her closer, she smiles and nuzzles into his neck.

“They're comfy” she comments stepping back and taking his hand, leading him to the bed, he smirks a little.

“I am not complaining” he runs his hands around her back and under the shirt. “I love you in my shirts” he holds onto her as he lets them both fall onto the bed together, she chuckles.

“Tony Stark, infamous ladies man” she teases. “Married”

“I know” he agrees resting his head in her chest. “I'm growing” he points out wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Cause of you” he whispers softly. “And Trin” he corrects turning his head slightly. She strokes his hair. “I don't know if I can do it without you, Spencer” he admits. “Being a dad....it's...too hard without you”

“Shhh” she coos. “You'll be fine” she assures him. “I'll teach you” she offers softly. “And Pepper will be around” she assures him.

“Pepper's not you” he argues.

“Do you know how I know you will be a great dad?” she asks, he lifts his head to look down at her. “Because we both had shit ones” she tells him, he looks to her softly. “We know how not to do it....” he kisses the corner of her lips, she turns slightly to fully kiss him.

“Where to first, Mrs Stark?” he asks sitting up slightly, she hums a little.

“As long as we come back for Christmas” she mumbles against his lips. “I want to spend one with Trinity, her first....” she scratches the back of his head. “And my brothers” she adds, he nods brushing her hair back.

“Whatever you want” he whispers softly, he has a year, less then a year now with her, and if she wants the damn world he'll give it to her.

“Jarvis?” she asks, there is a pause as the computer runs through the calculation.

“Paris” he answers, Spencer raises an eyebrow at Tony who smirks.

“Paris” Tony repeats softly. “Perfect for our honeymoon”

…...................

Tony wakes to Spencer laying Trinity on his chest, he hums a little and holds onto the baby whilst looking to his wife. His wife. His damn wife. It's been three days since the wedding and today is the day they leave for Paris.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks.

“Planning” she answers, he raises an eyebrow. “I made a list” she shows him the notebook in her hand.

“Another one?” he asks, she nods.

“I picked 20 cities” she climbs onto the bed with him. “20 countries, I think that's a good place...you know...” he sits up a little careful of Trinity. “We get about 2 weeks in each, maybe more, and then 3 weeks for Christmas....” he watches her, eyes wide, erratic.

“Did you sleep?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Haven't since the wedding” she admits a little. “Busy, got lots to do...” Tony adjusts Trinity and grabs Spencer's hand. She looks to him.

“It's okay” he whispers. “We'll find time for everything, okay?” he asks, she nods a little. “Now come here” he pats his chest, she shifts and lays next to him snuggling into his chest, he takes the lit from her, looks over it, he nods, these are good choices. A few places he hasn't been, a few he wants to, this is good.

“I'll have them get the jet ready” he offers stroking her back. “Right now, and you can sleep on the way to Paris” he tells her, she nods against his chest touching Trinity's head. “And I'll call Pepper and get her to set up hotel rooms and everything we need in these countries” he waves the list a little.

“You'll call Pepper?” she asks, Tony smirks and rolls his eyes.

“Fine, Jarvis will call Pepper, won't you, buddy?” he asks.

“Already done, Sir” Tony nods and looks to Spencer who smiles softly.

....................

“Oooo lala” Dean teases walking into the motel room where Sam sits, Sam raises an eyebrow, Dean turns the postcard around in his hand and smirks. “Paris” Sam nods a little, Dean reads the back. “Wish you were here, not really, Tony bought out a restaurant for lunch. Being a Stark. Not so bad. Love you both. Hope you're safe. Spencer and Trinity......and Tony” Sam smiles.

“I'm glad she's happy” Sam offers weakly.

“Dude” Dean scolds. “We're working on it, remember?”

“And if we don't find anything? If we can't fix this?” Sam asks standing. “These” Sam snatches the postcard from him. “This is all we'll have”

“Trinity” Dean corrects. “She is Spencer's daughter, she is our niece, and Spencer will live on through her...” Sam looks down his lip trembling. “She did this for you” Dean reminds him.

“And I hate her for it” Sam admits looking to his brother. 


	29. June 2007

Dean bites into his diner burger as Sam drops into the seat across from him and sets a postcard down on the table, he smirks a little, he's feeling better about the Spencer stuff, not great, but better, he accepts that it's her choice, even if it is a dumbass choice.

“Where are they?” Dean asks setting his burger down to grab the postcard.

“London” Sam answers grabbing his coffee. “She sounds happy” he offers.

“You get that from her handwriting?” Dean teases, Sam pulls a face back at him. “It says she sent gifts to Bobby's” Dean reads and then smirks. “Hey, you think she sent pie?” Sam rolls his eyes a little.

“Can you not think about pie for like an hour?” Sam asks back, Dean looks to him seriously.

“No” Dean answers, Sam rolls his eyes. Dean then smirks.

…........

London:

“More tea, Vicar?” Tony teases as he kisses Spencer's neck, she chuckles at his attempt at a British accent. They sit curled up together on the balcony of their hotel in London looking out over the city, Trinity sleeping in her basket at their side. As beautiful and romantic as Paris was, after two weeks they got a bit bored, she's glad she only planned for short trips. Tony wraps his arms around Spencer and sighs softly.

“What?” she asks him.

“Just thinking” he answers. “About how...peaceful this is” she shrugs a little and wraps her fingers around his wrist.

“What's wrong with that?” she asks back.

“Makes me forget” he grumbles looking to her face. “It makes me forget that I am going to loose you” he admits, she looks to him. “That we have less then a year now....”

“Tony” she starts.

“I know” he argues. “I get it, you did it to save Sam...but condemned your own daughter”

“I didn't condemn her” Spencer leans up to turn to him. “It's not like she's missing out on much” 

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

“I never had a mother” she answers. “I don't know how to be one....I don't know how to do....any of this” Tony brushes her hair back.

“So you do the same to her? What happened to us doing this together?” he asks her. “That was the plan right?” he whispers, she sniffles and looks down, lip trembling.

“It's not like I'm not going to be here” she whispers. “I have....plans in place, you won't be doing everything alone” she nuzzles into his neck. “Like that film” she offers, Tony frowns wrapping his arms around her. “P.S I love you” he snorts.

“I didn't even like that film” he grumbles, she chuckles lightly.

“You cried” she reminds him.

“I had dust in my eyes” he argues weakly. “Are you really doing that?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah, you know for the big stuff, like a letter for her first day of school, or the first time a boy breaks her heart.....her first period”

“Eww” Tony whines. Spencer rolls her eyes.

“My point” she lifts her head. “I have things in place...” Tony smiles softly at her.

“I love you” he whispers sadly, she nods.

“I know” she kisses him softly. “I love you too” he hums a little and just holds her close, and then Trinity chooses that moment to cry, Tony chuckles and kisses Spencer's head.

“I got her” he tells his wife, adjusting them slightly so he can stand and lift his daughter from her basket. “You got great timing, Princess” he teases Trinity slightly. Spencer glances back watching Tony carry Trinity through the hotel bedroom and into the next room, Tony being Tony pretty much has them up in some 5 star luxury suite that's more impressive then anything she's ever stayed in before, even Paris was a little....frilly for her. Spencer closes her eyes a little and rests back. “Spencer!” Tony yells, she bolts out of her seat and through the bedroom brandishing a gun, her eyes frantically searching for the threat. Tony scoffs a little and then smirks. “Sorry” he offers. “No monster threat” he chuckles a little and motions to Trinity on her play mat. “Just our daughter rolling over...all by herself” and he says is so proudly with this huge smile on his face that she can't help but smile back, Spencer lowers her gun and looks to her daughter who is watching her with a small smile. “That's good right?” Tony asks moving to Spencer. “She's pretty smart” he nuzzles into Spencer's neck.

“Yeah” she whispers. “It's amazing” she looks down a little and pulls away from Tony.

“I shouldn't have shouted” Tony apologises picking Trinity up.

“No, it's fine” Spencer answers. “I'm just so used to something bad happening and to be honest, I've been waiting for it with her.....” Tony frowns at her. “My whole childhood my dad kept drilling into us that we were never safe, that when something comes, not if but when....” she looks to Tony. “I don't want anything bad to happen to her....”

“Every mother feels that way” he argues. “And I know...I know what you do is dangerous, I know what's out there now and I know the drill....salt the windows and doors, holy water tests, silver, I even got that charm thing you gave me on” she leans against his side. “We're covered” she touches Trinity's head and smiles, her daughter is growing fast, four months old. Four months. Spencer will at least get to see her first Christmas, and her first birthday, her first steps, even maybe her daughter's first words, it's something. Spencer bites her lip and shakes her head stopping herself from crying, Tony rests his lips on her head and closes his own eyes. He then smirks a little. “Hey, so...how about we get a sitter and I take you out to dinner, somewhere fancy, just you and me?” she looks to him and smiles weakly.

“That sounds nice” she whispers.

…..............

Spencer gets all dressed up, a long red dress with gold jewellery, is a colour Tony loves on her. She runs her hand over her dress as she sits with Tony in the back of a car, being driven to dinner, he takes her hand and squeezes softly. Spencer smirks and leans closer to Tony who kisses her head. The car pulls up and the window next to Tony rolls down to reveal an intercom on the other side.

“Hi there, welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?” The intercom asks them, Tony leans out the window a little to put in their order.

…..............

Further along at another window Tony accepts the bag of food and nods at the wide eyed pimple covered teenager.

“Mr Stark” he stutters in awe.

“Kid” Tony greets back and hands Spencer the bag of food, Tony rolls up the window and turns to Spencer.

“Somewhere fancy, huh?” she teases, he smiles.

“Nah, my girl ain't fancy” he counters. “She's common” he pokes her nose. “And perfect” she kisses his cheek.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“You would have been uncomfortable somewhere expensive....and I would have been uncomfortable because you were uncomfortable” she takes his hand.

“Tony” he looks to her. “If you let people see this you, the real you, and not the pompous dick in the press, do you have any idea how much more people would like you?” she asks him warmly. “I mean it...this you is...” she shrugs not finding the right words. He pokes her nose again.

“Stop being sappy and eat your cheeseburger” he tells her with a warm smile. 


	30. July 2007

Spencer sits writing away at a desk in their hotel room, behind her Tony dresses, Trinity sits on her play mat sucking her toes. The warm of air of Madrid is a little too hot for them but they'll suffer it, Tony paid for it, they have it on their list, heat or not, they are doing this and they are seeing it through. Tony leans over her shoulder adjusting his tie.

“What are you writing?” he asks her, Spencer closes the journal and looks to him.

“Nothing for your eyes yet” she answers softly, he brushes a tear from her cheek and kisses her forehead.

“Is that my letter?” he asks her.

“No” she answers standing. “It's....one for Trinity” he touches the top of the journal, tempted to look, but he can hold off for Spencer, he pulls his hand back and turns to watch her finish getting dressed. “She's going to need her own instruction manual” Spencer teases a little. “You know, to explain the things her dad does” Tony snorts a little looking to his daughter who laughs a little on her matt, his look shifts to sad a moment as he thinks about doing it alone. Spencer touches his shoulder and he reaches up to take her hand. “Hey” she whispers a little, he looks to her. “You're a great dad” she assures him.

“Cause you've got my back” he counters pulling her closer.

“And I will continue to have your back” she argues. “I promise you I will have your back, Tony, just because I won't be here, doesn't mean I am not..” her voice wavers a little, Tony cups her cheek and kisses her softly pulling her closer to him.

“I love you” he whispers. “Always” he promises.

“No” she argues patting his chest. “You won't, one day you will meet someone else...” he presses his forehead to hers. “Many someone elses” she teases, he pokes her stomach and tries to smile, but this is hard on him too. She wraps her arm around his neck and scratches at his hair.

“Can we stay in?” he asks quietly. “You, me, the baby, we can eat paella on the veranda” she nods.

“Whatever you want” she whispers, he nods and then kisses her softly before pulling back to sit on the floor with his daughter, his fingers pulling open his tie from around his neck, Spencer watches them both a moment before rubbing her hand over her cheek.

.....................

Dean sits on the edge of his motel bed, his phone to his ear, Spencer on the other end, as he pulls on his boots.

“Madrid is fine” Spencer tells him. “Hot but fine”

“Everything doesn't sound fine” Dean comments sensing his sister's growing upset, it's just building as the year goes on, he tightens the laces on his boots.

“I was just writing some things up” Spencer assures him. “I'm fine, everything is fine...how are things your end?”

“Oh the usual” Dean teases standing. “How's mini-you?” he asks smirking.

….......

Back in Madrid, the afternoon sun in the sky. Spencer smiles down at 5 month old Trinity who plays with her rattle.

“She's perfect” Spencer answers Dean. “Playing with a rattle right now...whilst chewing on...what is that?” she asks pulling Tony's watch from her baby's fingers. “Tony!” she shouts a little, Tony pokes his head in from the balcony. “Your daughter stole your watch” she tells him, Tony smirks.

“Yeah, wonder where she got that trick from” he teases, Spencer throws his watch to him, Tony watches it chuckling. Spencer can hear Dean smirking down the phone.

“You bring her home to visit soon or I'm not gonna recognise her” Dean scolds slightly.

“I send photos” Spencer offers.

“I know you do” Dean agrees. “But she's my niece, and I would like to see her...” Spencer moves to the desk to look over their plans and then hums.

“We're not planned for the US till December” she tells him.

“Come on, Spence, we're not going to see you for another.....6 months?” Dean asks.

“Dean, don't, this is my last year, I get to do with it what I want, and I want to spend it with my husband and my daughter...” Dean sighs a little.

“Yeah, okay” he assures her. “December” he repeats. “Look forward to it” he then hangs up, Spencer rolls her eyes and throws the phone down onto the bed before picking up her daughter and holds her closer.

“He's grumpy, your Uncle Dean, but he means well” she assures her daughter. “And he'll always be there for you” Trinity watches her back. “Just like Uncle Sammy, and your daddy. Even if mommy goes away” she kisses Trinity's cheek and strokes her head a little. “I love you” she whispers sadly.

…..........

Sam opens his mail and smiles pulling out the letter and photo from the envelope from Spencer. He opens the letter as he glances to the photo, he smiles, it's a stunning photo.

“Hey” Sam tells Dean, he smiles and turns the photo to Dean who takes it from him. It's of Trinity and Spencer, sat together on a picnic mat. Sam lifts Dean's arm to read from the back of the photo.

“Spencer and Trinity Stark, 2007, El Retiro Park, Madrid” he reads and smiles.

“She's gorgeous” Dean comments. “Definitely her mother's looks, man, if she gets Tony's brains she's gonna be totally unstoppable” Sam nods a little.

“Yeah, and Spence is gonna miss it”

“Dude, don't start” Dean warns. “You're pissed, I'm pissed, I get it, I do, but what more can we do? Bobby's looking, we're looking, if something changes, then....it changes” Sam takes the photo back and nods looking over the letter, Dean watches him before shaking his head. 


	31. November 2007

Sam enters a room at Bobby's, Spencer's room, it hasn't been changed since she left, except for one wall, all the post cards, letters and photos from her trip have been tapped, tacked and pinned, scattered across. Beyond the Madrid letter and postcard are photos and cards from Rome, Venice, Monte Carlo, Amsterdam and Dubai. 4 cities in 2 months. Spencer really is going all out for it. Sam touches the newest photo of Trinity in his hand. Along with a postcard from Cape Town.

"We got another one?" Dean asks behind him, Sam hums his answer holding up the post card. Dean takes it and smiles a little.

"I miss her" Sam admits. "Feels weird you know....her not being here"

"Yeah" Dean agrees and shrugs pinning the post card to the wall. "She's happy and doing her thing so..." Dean shrugs touching the post card. "I miss her too" he admits.

.......................

Spencer leans on a balcony railing looking out over Hong Kong, Singapore behind them, and Chiang Mai behind that. Asia is beautiful. Stunning. She turns and looks back into the hotel room. 8 month old Trinity sits on the bed watching a Chinese children's show, bright lights and colours that keep her occupied whilst Tony chuckles behind her braiding her hair, Spencer smiles watching them. Tony is gonna be just fine as a dad, that she knows, he's so worried but he doesn't need to be. She touches her wedding ring and looks down a little getting upset, it's getting worse, the closer she gets, the more upset she gets over the little things. Tony glances to her and then kisses Trinity's head before standing.

"Spence?" he asks, she shakes her head and looks to him.

"I'm just being silly" she tells him wrapping her arms around him, he kisses her head and hugs her back.

"There is no such thing as silly this year" he whispers to her, she sets her head on his chest and breaths him in closing her eyes. "Talk to me" he whispers stroking her hair. She pulls back and looks to him.

"I don't want to die" she admits sniffling. "I don't...but I have to" he clasps her face and smiles sadly. "And I feel so...powerless" she states. "I know this is my fault, I did it and I can't take it back but I..." he kisses her stopping her, she clutches at the back of his shirt and kisses him back. 

"All you had to do was ask" he comments. "You know that me, Dean and Sam...Pepper too, we'll search under every freakin' rock to find a way to get you out of this" she sniffles.

"If I go back on the deal, Sam dies" she reminds him.

"So we just find another way to bring him back..." Tony offers. "There has to be more then one way to bring someone back from the dead"

"Tony" she whispers touching his chest. "I love you" she assures him. "But.....you don't think I haven't been looking?" she sighs a little. "For something, for some other way.....I lay awake at night and I just..." she looks away from him. Tony nuzzles into her neck, hiding his own upset. "I wish there was another way" she tells him stroking his hair. "But I don't think there is" she presses her head to the side of his. "We still have time" she assures him. "We still have 7 months and a whole lot of world left to see" he kisses her cheek and then pulls her towards the bed, Trinity claps her hands together for them both and Tony smiles.

"You, me and Trinny" Tony offers. "Let's go to Zoo" he looks to his daughter who smiles up at him.

..................

Tony pushes Trinity in her stroller, there are two bright balloons attached to the handle and Trinity has a stuffed panda in her seat with her, Spencer walks at Tony's side, her arm laced with his. Tony glances to her and smiles warmly. Honestly he never, ever thought he'd be brave enough to do this. To have his own family. A wife. A kid.

"Tell me something" he starts, Spencer looks to him. "Let's think for a moment, no demon deal.....what do you see for our future?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"If there was no demon deal. What would you see for us?" she shrugs.

"I don't know, Tony" she answers. "I don't think we would have gotten married as soon as we did" she admits.

"You don't?" she shakes her head.

"I think you asked me to marry you because we didn't have time.....It would have happened, eventually, sure, but..." he kisses her head. "Two years, five...." she offers and shrugs a little.

"See more kids?" he asks, she looks to him.

"Do you?" she asks back. He looks to Trinity and smiles.

"Yeah" he answers. "I grew up an only child and it was lonely...I don't want that for her"

"Maybe you can give her a brother or sister once I'm gone" she whispers, he looks to her.

"I don't want another child unless it's with you" he argues, she gives him a sad look.

"Tony" she ghosts slightly.

"I know" he argues pulling her closer as Trinity watches the birds of paradise. "We don't have a future...but man can dream" he mumbles and kisses her head. Spencer is racked with a wave of guilt and pain knowing how many lives she's destroyed with that stupid deal.

"I'm gonna get a soda" she whispers pulling away from Tony before walking away. Tony glances to her as she does. His heart breaking a little more each day the deadline closes in. 


	32. December 2007 (1)

Dean is on Spencer the second she walks through the doors of Tony's mansion, his arms wrapped tight around her. Pepper and Sam lingering behind him, waiting for their own turn, Dean clutches to his baby sister. It's been too long since he saw her, for siblings that have pretty much spent every single day of their lives together, to go this long without seeing one another. Yeah. It's hard. Spencer hugs Dean back, clasping her fingers in his shirt, breathing him in. Tony walks in behind her with Trinity on his hip. 10 months old now. Sam and Pepper share a look before Sam is moving to his niece, Tony smiles handing her over letting Sam pull the girl up onto his hip. He smiles softly and kisses her head. Dean has yet to release Spencer. She shares a look with Pepper over his shoulder and then pats Dean's back.

"Dean" she offers, he nods and then pulls back rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, just..." he starts, she nods and gives him a small smile. "Been a while" he admits.

"I know" she agrees touching his arm. "Here now" she adds, he nods and looks to Sam and Trinity, he cheers up, throwing on a fake happy.

"How's my favourite girl?" he asks moving to his niece. Sam and Spencer share a look, she shrugs and shakes her head knowing it's hitting them all hard. Especially the closer the end gets. 

.......

Dinner is quiet, Tony and Spencer hardly look at one another, which of course goes noticed by her brothers but all of them keep quiet as they eat. Pepper clicking away on her phone as new messages come in and some to Rhodey as he texts. In fact Tony and Spencer have barely said two words to one another since they returned, other then when it has to do with Trinity.

..............

Spencer hands Dean a beer as he sits on the balcony overlooking the beach, he looks to her and takes it from her.

"So what's up with you and Tony?" Dean asks.

"Things have been tense since Hong Kong" she admits sitting with Dean who glances to her. "I think he keeps thinking this deal thing is a joke..." she sighs. "He made a comment about more kids"

"Oh" Dean offers catching on. "Yeah, bet that went well" she shrugs a little and pulls at the labelling on her beer.

"Not like I got anyone to blame but myself" she comments. Dean looks to her. "People are getting hurt because of the choices I made....that's on no one but me"

"Spence" Dean whispers, she looks down. "It's not just your fault" she looks to him. "I was supposed to look after you both, and look what happened.....It's not just on you" he takes her hand and sighs a little. "You're my baby sister, Spencer..." he kisses her hand. "You really think I want you to die? You really think this is what I wanted for you?" she sniffles a little as she starts to cry. "It should have been me" he tells her. "It should have been me that made that deal...."

........

Spencer walks into Tony's bedroom as she clears tears from her cheeks. She pauses a little seeing that Tony has set up a pillow and blanket fort in his bedroom, he and Trinity are curled up inside, Tony playing with finger puppets. Spencer steps closer and clears her throat.

"Can I join you?" Spencer asks, Tony looks up at her and nods a little making space in the fort for Spencer. They share a look as she climbs in.

"I'm sorry" Tony offers quietly as he pulls her closer to him, kissing her head. "We shouldn't be fighting" she shakes her head and snuggles into his side, Trinity sat between his leg tugging on the puppet on his finger. "I love you" Tony whispers into Spencer's ear brushing her hair with his fingers.

...........

Spencer sits propped up against the headboard as she writes another letter. Tony watches from the end of the bed and frowns a little.

"Put that away" he asks of her, she looks to him. "Please" he adds noting her look. She closes the folder and sets it on the bedside table. He kneels on the bed and wraps his fingers around her ankles before pulling her flat against the bed. "I've been a terrible husband" he offers, she shakes her head, he nods. "I have. I kept thinking....here comes the punch line" she looks to him softly. "But it never comes....you're really going to die" he whispers sadly. "I'm terrified, beautiful" he admits. "But I know you are too and I keep forgetting that....I keep forgetting that you are going to loose sooo much more then me" he runs his hands along her legs. "I should be....making you feel better not worse...so I'm here" he leans over her, resting his hands beside her head, he nudges her nose with his. "For you" he adds and then kisses her. Spencer pulls her knees up to his side wrapping her legs around him, hooking her feet together, he leans forward onto his elbow, letting his free hand travel the length of her body.

...............

Spencer wakes to Tony bouncing on the bed, not like a child but just dropping into it. She turns around to face him, he has a tray of breakfast in his lap and a dopey smile on his face. She pushes herself up as she yawns.

"What are you doing?" she asks, he sets the tray over her lap and kisses her cheek.

"Morning, beautiful" he whispers softly. She reaches up and cups his stubble covered cheek. "Don't worry I didn't actually cook it" he assures her. "I had that waffle place you love down the road deliver" she smiles and leans closer to kiss him, he hums against her lips and then pulls back as Trinity starts crying over the monitor. "I'll see to the Princess, you eat...." he hops out of bed and heads off leaving Spencer slightly confused by the new Tony. 


	33. December 2007 (2)

Tony walks Spencer down the stairs with his hands over her eyes. The house is far too quiet for her liking. That usually means someone is up to something and her guess is with Tony.

“Tony” she starts.

“Just a few more steps” he offers kissing her head and steering her towards the front room. Tony nods to her brothers and Dean moves to the sound system on the wall behind him, Sam has Trinity propped on his hip and Pepper is smiling carrying a tray of festive coffees. Soft Christmas music plays and Spencer raises an eyebrow against Tony's hand. “Alright” he whispers and kisses her cheek before pulling his hand back. “Merry Christmas” Tony teases, Spencer opens her mouth to comment but she can't so she closes her mouth. Christmas decorations. Subtle but beautiful. The tree is bigger then Sam and has clearly been decorated by the Winchesters and Trinity. Trinity squeals in Sam's arms, happy. Spencer raises an eyebrow at her twin who shrugs back at her. Pepper moves to Spencer and smiles before she hands Spencer a coffee.

“Merry Christmas” Pepper offers warmly, Spencer smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Pepper” Pepper then moves to hand the rest of the coffees around, Spencer's smile turns sad as she looks down at the star decoration in her coffee.

“I'm trying to cheer you up” Tony argues behind her, she looks to him. “Not make you sad” she smiles at him and presses her hand to his cheek.

“I know” she assures him. “You did great” she steps closer to him and Tony wraps his arms around her, his lips pressing to her head. “This place looks amazing” she whispers.

“You think I don't listen” he teases. “But I know Christmas was on your list” he brushes his fingers over her cheek. “For Trinity” she nods.

“Her first....my last” she adds her lip starting to tremble.

“Hey” Tony coos pulling her closer.

“Just....an emotional wreck now.....” she whispers. “Sure you still want me?” he kisses her forehead and then her cheek.

“You know I do” he assures her, he then turns to the others. “Now, let's do gifts before someone starts crying” Tony teases. “ _Mommy_ ” he coughs trying to cover it up, Spencer shakes her head amused as Tony lifts Trinity from Sam and heads towards the tree, where at the bottom a neatly stacked collection of gifts sit. Pepper's handwork no doubt. Sam wraps an arm around his sister as she moves closer.

“You okay?” he asks her, she nods a little and then shrugs.

“No idea any more” she answers honestly.

“Spence, I'm sorry” he tells her, stopping them both.

“Why?” she asks him, frowning up at him.

“Because....if not for me; you would never...”

“You think I blame you?” she asks him, he looks down. “Oh, Sammy. You're my twin” she reminds him. “And I'd do anything for you; and despite....everything, I can't regret it, I would save you over and over again” she admits taking his hand, Sam pulls her into a hug. “It's okay” she assures him. “You and Dean'll be fine....Trinity has you both and Tony and Pepper.....she'll be just fine too”

“She needs her mom” Sam argues pulling back from her.

“Does she?” she asks. “We did fine without one around....hell, we barely even had a dad and we turned out just fine”

“Not great” he argues, she nudges him.

“Hey, I married a genius billionaire” she reminds him. “I did great” Sam smiles amused and nods.

“Yeah, you lucked out” he touches her arm. “And Trinity is amazing....you really did great”

“Yeah, she's....she's a princess” They share a look. “You'll look after them, right?” she asks him. “Just check in on them, make sure Tony is coping”

“Of course I will” he assures her.

“Hey, come on!” Tony teases. “Someone is getting impatient”

“By someone; he means him” Dean argues, Sam and Spencer share a look before moving to join them.

…............

Opening gifts is probably the most excited Spencer has seen Trinity, sat in a Christmas inspired plaid dress in the middle of wrapping paper and boxes. Pepper dotes on the girl helping her unwrap as Tony buries himself under the tree grabbing more gifts.

“Jeez, Tony, did you buy out an entire store?” Spencer teases when he pulls out with another arm full of boxes, he stick out his tongue at his wife.

“I did all this from the comfort of our bed thousands of miles away” he points out.

“Ah, thank you, Pepper” Spencer offers, Tony makes a noise and looks betrayed as Pepper chuckles.

“I paid for them” Tony argues.

“And no doubt Pepper picked them up, wrapped them and organised them” Spencer counters, Tony narrows his eyes a little before shrugging and smiling.

“Maybe” Tony reluctantly admits and then sets the pile of boxes in front of not Trinity, but Sam and Dean, who look up at him. “You know....family and stuff” Tony offers and shrugs. “Plus it's all practical....” Tony then points to one of Dean's. “Except that one...that's pure indulgence, Spencer made me get it”

“Tony” Spencer scolds a little, but Tony smiles.

“I'm joking, it was my idea” Dean and Spencer share a look, she shrugs back and goes back to her coffee. Tony moves towards her grabbing one more gift, he side steps Trinity who laughs and tries to poke him with her heart shaped wand, he smiles though. Tony sits next to Spencer and sets a wrapped box in her lap.

“Tony?” she asks. “I thought we agreed...”

“No, I know” he answers. “We weren't doing gifts, this is all for Trinity” he rabbits back at her. “But you'll like this” she sighs and reaches down unwrapping the gift. It's a decorative storage box. She looks to Tony. “It's for you to put all those letters in” Tony tells her setting his arm on the back of the couch behind her to touch her shoulder. “It's got tabs and stuff so you can be super organised” he teases stroking her back, she looks to him. “We'll get through this” he whispers and kisses her.

“That's the point though, Tony” she argues pulling back. “I won't” he strokes her cheek and gives her a sad smile. “But you're going to be an amazing dad” she assures him. “I can feel it” he kisses her forehead before resting his own against it. “Yeah, you're going to screw up” she offers. “Every dad does....but you're smart enough to learn from it” she whispers. “I have faith in you” Trinity tugs on Spencer's trouser leg wanting her mother's attention. Spencer pulls back from Tony and smiles at the child. “Hey, princess” she whispers and then pulls Trinity up. “What's this?” she asks touching the teddy bear in Trinity's hands. Trinity holds it out to Spencer who smiles and kisses her head taking it. Tony rubs her shoulder and smiles watching them both.

…............

Later: Trinity sleeps in her cot. Sam and Dean are both crashed on the couches in the living room and Tony and Spencer are in their bed. Tony's fingers painting their way across her skin

“Merry Christmas” Tony tells her as he strokes his fingers down Spencer's spine, she hums happily, allowing herself just a few hours to not worry about her ever nearing death. “Do we have some time to chill out at home before we're jetting off again?” Tony asks.

“We don't leave till the 4th so we have some time” she tells him, he nods a little and yawns, she smirks and touches his chest. “Get some sleep” She whispers softly nuzzling into his neck. He wraps his arm tight around her holding her close to his side.

“Love you” he mumbles sleepily, she smiles sadly.

“Yeah, love you too” she whispers back stroking his hair. He hums happily into her skin as he falls asleep.

…................

Later: Spencer is awake and sitting in the rocking chair in Trinity's bedroom, her eyes on her daughter as she sleeps soundly unaware of her mother's distress. Spencer brushes her hands over her face, closing her eyes to protect them before she just drops her head down into her palms. Her emotions over coming her. She cries into her hands, letting it all out, worried, scared, terrified really. She jumps feeling two hands on her knees, she lowers her hands and opens her eyes to find Tony crouched in front of her, tired but concerned as he watches her, he raises a hand and brushes it over her cheek removing the lingering tears.

“Hey” he whispers. “What's wrong?” he asks her, she shoots him a look. “Right....the soul thing” he sighs and then nods. “Okay...Do you want to sleep in here?” Tony asks her, she nods. “Let me grabs some blankets and pillows and we'll set up our own fort, huh?” he then leaves the room as Spencer clears her face of tears; because when Tony is being that nice, this kind and considerate, she cannot be upset about it.

….........

Tony curls around Spencer, the two of them inside their own little baby fort, Trinity now sleeps in a basket next to them just so she's involved too. Tony nuzzles into Spencer's neck, like a happy little engineer. Spencer sighs contentedly.

“Thank you” she tells Tony who smiles and then kisses her neck and pulls her closer to him, letting her settle against his chest.


	34. February 2008

Spencer pauses in the doorway to the balcony overlooking Sydney, it's been almost two months since they left the states after Christmas and the new year, Rio, Lima and Marrakesh are behind them. Things have been a little better since they talked about how difficult this is. Spencer's paused because she can hear Tony talking to Trinity. And she doesn't want to disrupt their father-daughter bonding. With how protective Spencer has been with Trinity even she has to admit that Tony's been a little left out. Spencer just wants to get as much time in as she can before.....before her own bad decisions come back to bite her in the ass.....actually bite her in the ass. She turns her attention to her husband and child.

“You know, me and you, kiddo, we're going to alright” Tony tells Trinity, his fingers brushing over her chubby little cheek. “Your mother's got us covered in case I screw up too much....which...come on” he smirks a little. “I'm gonna screw up” she stares up at him, hooked on his every single word. “But....I promise I'll be there” he looks to his daughter. “Whatever you need, whatever you want.....whenever” he gives her a smile. “It's going to be okay” he assures her. Trinity holds out her arms to Tony and he smiles lifting her up into his lap. “We've got it, right, princess?” he asks her as she smiles at him. “Yeah, we do” he nods and sniffles. He turns Trinity around to look at the view beyond them. “We'll do this again too” he whispers. “Me and You...we'll travel, we'll come back....when you're old enough to remember....” Tony wipes his cheek and shakes his head. “Maybe in 10 years” he nods to himself stroking her back a little. “We'll come back and redo all of this” she turns back at him and smiles wider. “We're going to brave” he whispers to her, Trinity reaches up and clasps his face. “Because it's going to be me and you for a long time” he adds. “And you're gonna be smart, obviously” he smiles. “And beautiful, my god you are going to be beautiful and I am going to be so screwed dealing with teenage you” she pats his cheeks and he chuckles a little. “And you have no idea what I am talking about” he leans closer and kisses her forehead. “My beautiful little princess” he whispers pulling back. Spencer retreats into the hotel room wiping at her cheeks. Tony twirls Trinity's hair around his finger. “You know...First time I saw your mother...I knew, deep down inside I knew. She was the most beautiful woman in that bar, and reading an engineering book, oh baby girl, I just...I fell so hard” Spencer turns back to the balcony to listen to him. “She had bite and sass and this, this smirk.....and I know she thinks that I only married her because of this deal thing, and because of you....I would have anyway, hell I would have 2 years ago” He kisses Trinity's cheek. “I don't believe in soulmates or true love or any of that....but it's harder to deny it when I'm with your mother” Tony looks to his watch and smiles. “Well look at that...It's officially midnight” Tony comments. “In the states” he amends and then smiles broadly at Trinity. “Happy 1st birthday, princess” Trinity smiles back at him. Spencer steps onto the balcony to make herself known.

“Hey” Spencer states putting on a sleepy demeanour. Tony looks up at her and smiles.

“Hey, beautiful” he greets back. “Did I wake you?” she shakes her head at her.

“What are you two doing out here?” Spencer asks rubbing at her eye.

“We were just discussing the finer points of Tesla's theory of free energy” Tony answers, Spencer smile a little letting him pull her down to join him and Trinity.

“I bet the one year old had plenty of opinions” she teases slightly leaning forward to kiss Trinity's cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart” she states warmly. Tony rubs Spencer's back as she leans back and into his side, he kisses her head and holds her close to him. “This will be it” Spencer whispers. “Her first and last birthday I will ever get to celebrate” Tony closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“We're still working on it” she turns to him and shakes her own head.

“No, no you can't...Sam”

“Will be fine” he argues. “We'll figure something else out” he strokes her cheek. “But right now...we're all trying to save you and we will find a way, I promise you” he closes his eyes hiding the waver in his voice, because even his hope is dwindling. He strokes her arm. “I love you” Tony tells her. “You know that, right?” she nods, remembering his conversation with Trinity, as if his feelings for her were ever in doubt.

“Yeah” she assures him with a smile. “I know” she nods, cups his cheek to brush her thumb under his eye. “Baby, I love you too” he smiles and nods.

…............

“Little princess is fast asleep” Tony tells her crawling into bed, his arms instantly wrapping around her. She hums a little snuggling into him, despite the Australian heat. “Hey” she lifts her head to look at him. “Did I ever thank you?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow.

“For what?” she counters, he shrugs.

“Trinity” he answers. “Marrying me. Existing. Pick one. Pick all of them”

“Tony” she starts, he kisses her forehead.

“Hey, I can thank my wife” he assures her. “I realised I don't tell you enough, and I don't want you dying thinking that this was because of your deal...” she touches his chest. “I asked you to marry me because I love you and that's that, deal or no deal I would have asked you....” her eyes start to mist up slightly. “I am here with you, right now, and every day before this....because I love you, nothing more, nothing less....because it is you” he leans closer and kisses her, pouring every inch of that emotion into it. She pushes at his shirt and he lets her pull it from him, his hands return to her, pushing up her own shirt. Their lips moulded together. He moves to settles in the space between her legs. He wants to show her how much he loves her.


	35. April 2008

Spencer hums a little as she sits beside Tony, Trinity in her car seat. Home. They're going home. Kyoto and Quebec behind them. But this is it.....home. Happy is thankfully quiet as he drives allowing the Starks their quiet. It's not often he lets other people drive for him. Very rare actually. But he wants to spend a bit more time with his wife and daughter before the hardness of reality sinks in. just a little longer. Tony threads his fingers with hers pulling them into his lap. The closer it's been getting to her.....'due' date. The worse it's been getting. Emotional. It's been emotional. She has a week left. One week. Seven days. Seven days left with her daughter. With the man she loves. With her husband. She worries her lip leaning into his shoulder, nuzzling almost, taking in his scent. Something so Tony. That aftershave. That fabric. That....him. Just him. He wraps his arm around her pulling her close. His lips pressing to her crown. She wrinkles her nose and moves her lips to his ear.

“You've got yogurt on the back of your jacket....think someone had sticky fingers earlier” she whispers in his ear and he groans as she pulls away to let him shrug out of his jacket. He shoots his daughter a look but she just smiles back at him. Tony sets the jacket across one of the other seats and then pulls Spencer back to his side, his fingers brushing down her arm. He then smirks and presses a button on the door. “Happy” he starts. “Let's make a stop” His eyes are amused as they linger on the bright yellow M approaching them from outside. Spencer snorts but smiles into his arm.

…...............

Spencer touches Happy's arm softly as he sets their bags down, he smiles back at her and then nods to Tony before leaving, Trinity yawns against Tony's neck and clutches to his shirt, he chuckles softly and kisses her head before turning to his wife. Spencer looks exhausted, utterly drained, he gives her a weak smile.

“I got her” Tony kisses Spencer. “Why don't you grab a drink?” he offers softly. “Then we'll go to bed” she nods and nudges his nose softly. He bounces Trinity on his hip and then carries her upstairs, Spencer sighs a little and moves to the living room.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Stark” Jarvis' voice offers as she shrugs out of her jacket.

“It's good to be home” she whispers draping her jacket over the couch as she moves to the drinks unit. There is two glass bottle filled with whiskey, two different types, two different price ranges. Expensive for guests. And the cheap stuff for her and Tony, because they both prefer the taste. She grabs a glass and pours out a measure of the cheap stuff before setting it back and grabbing the glass. She loves the couches in this house. Long and comfortable. She drops into one and lets out a sigh as she kicks her boots off of her feet.

She takes a small sip of the whiskey but it barely stays in the glass more than a moment as Spencer downs the liquid before setting the glass down on the table. The tears already flowing down her cheeks as she rests her elbows on her knees, her teeth pulling on her bottom lip to try and stop it. It doesn't work. Spencer presses her hands into her eyes as she cries. All of it just catching up to her. She takes a shaky breath then struggles to pull one back in, her chest constricting, her throat tightening. Tony is suddenly there at her side. He kisses her head pulling her back against his chest, her hands coming up to wrap around his arm.

“I've got you, beautiful” he whispers in her ear. “Breath” she sets her head back against his shoulder, her body shivering, she struggles a little to breathe as she cries. Overwhelming her. He kisses her head and rocks them slightly. “Breath” he begs holding her. “Come on, breath with me” she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. “We're okay” he whispers nuzzling into her neck. She turns and clings to him, her legs around his waist, arms tight around his neck as she cries. He kisses her shoulder and rubs her back as she sobs. He hates seeing her this upset. He hates knowing there is nothing he can do to make it better. He hates that he is going to lose her.

“I'm sorry” she whispers against his neck, he shakes his head and just holds her to him. She pulls back. “For everything” she adds. “This is all my fault....”

“Yeah, it is” he agrees, she closes her eyes. “But you did it for the right reason, I know that” he brushes his hands over her cheeks to remove her tears. “I know how much you love Sam, love both of them, and I know you'd do anything for them, no one....” he sighs a little. “No one hates you for this....” he offers and she sniffles. “We'll be fine” he tries to assure her. “Okay, I got Pepper watching my back.....” her lip quivers.

“I'm a terrible mother” she whispers hanging her head.

“No” he argues kissing the side of her head. “No, you're not” he clutches her to him. “She's happy and healthy and that's all that matters” he strokes her back as she nuzzles into his neck. Her breath warm against his skin. “We'll be okay” he whispers again. She kisses his neck, his hands stilling against her back before he pulls her closer to him, pressing his fingers into her flesh.

“Take me to bed” she begs kissing his jaw.

“Are you sure?” he asks her, she nods.

“Please” she whispers against his lips, he nods and stands with her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her out of the room. Taking her to bed.

…..........

Tony holds Spencer's hand as he watches her wedding ring catch the morning light. He hums softly then kisses her head, she smiles against his bare chest. They've been awake since the sun rose, waiting for Trinity to wake them. Tony likes mornings like this. Mornings when he can enjoy her in his arms.

“I love you,” he tells her. “I know I don't say it enough”

“You say it plenty” she argues lifting her head to look at him, he gives her a smile and lowers his head to press his lips to hers. He hums and slaps her thigh a little, she nips at his lips and pushes him back. “I should call my brothers” she points out, he groans.

“No” he complains. “Sex first....” he pulls her closer, she chuckles against his lips as he kisses her. Her fingers draw along his jaw to his neck. “Before the Princess wakes and steals all your attention from me” Tony pouts at her. She smiles at him, eyes soft and loving.

“I see you in her you know” She admits. “She gets this twinkle in her eye when she's thinking about doing something naughty” Tony smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Just....something so you” she whispers. He strokes up her arm till he reaches her hair hanging over her shoulder.

“I'm going to miss you” he admits sadly twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers.

“We still have some time” she counters, he nods a little and gives her a crooked smile.

“Yep,” he agrees and threads his fingers through her hair to pull her closer. “Time” he repeats and then kisses her, holding her close to him. 


	36. May 2008 (1)

Spencer is running frantically through the woods, fleeing from hellhounds. Suddenly she stops, confronted with a hellhound that has cut in front of her. She stands for a few beats, looking at it. Spencer suddenly turns on her heel and runs back the way she came from, the hellhound on her trail. Suddenly it trips her and gets her down on the ground and while she screams blood spatters on her face.

..................

Spencer wakes up swallowing a cry showing that it was just a nightmare. She is breathing heavily from the terror of her dream, her body trembling. They've been getting worse the closer the end of her deal gets. She presses her hands into her eyes and shakes a little with her upset.

"Beautiful?" Tony mumbles leaning in the doorway, his robe hanging loose around him he's not been up long then, she looks to him, her eyes haunted. He leans up and moves to the bed to join her, his hand seeks her out. She reaches for him, her fingers lacing with his. "Everything okay?" he asks her, she sniffles and nods.

"Just a nightmare" she admits leaning into him. "What are you doing awake?" she asks him as he kisses her head.

"Your brothers called" Tony whispers. She hums a little.

"What did they want?" she asks, he brushes her hair back behind her ear and kisses her head.

"We'll drive up to the cabin after breakfast" Tony offers. "Talk to them" she turns to look at him.

"Tony" she warns because he avoided the question. He nuzzles into her cheek. "Tell me" she scolds, he sighs before nodding.

"Look" he starts standing, she stares up at him, eyes watching him. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "You told me you didn't want to die" he reminds her, she nods. "So I told your brothers" he admits. "They've been looking for a way to get around this.....deal thing" he adds as he kneels on the bed with her. She hangs her head a little and pushes her hands into her eyes before lowering them to her lap.

"So did they?" she asks. "Am I free?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if they had" he whispers lifting her chin. She sniffles. "But they found out who holds your deal....they're trying to go after her..."

"What about Sam?" she asks. "If they mess with this deal..." he cups her cheeks.

"They're being careful" he assures her. "They think they found her...." he admits. "But with your deal so close..."

"They want me to go with them" she realizes sinking back on the bed.

"You don't have to," he tells her sitting with her. "You can say no"

"A chance to get out of this?" she asks him. "I'm not just gonna sit here" he kisses her head and wraps his arms around her.

"Then...one last breakfast?" he asks her, she looks to him. "You, me and the princess" she nods and smiles warmly. He kisses her cheek.

...................

Sam smiles lifting up Trinity as she barrels into his legs, he chuckles a little seeing her bright and smiley, glad that Spencer seems to be keeping what's coming from her.

"Hey, Princess" he teases in greeting, Trinity wiggles a little. Sam sets Trinity down who runs back to Tony who smiles setting his hand on her head. Sam turns to his sister. "Hey" he greets, she gives him a tense smile back, she looks to Dean as he stands to join them.

"Tony told me what you've both been doing" she offers, her tone scolding. Sam looks down and Dean shuffles his feet. "Thank you" she softens with this, they both look at her, she gives them both a sad smile. They both move and pull her into their arms, wrapping her up tight. "So....fill me in" she pulls back. "Tell me everything" Sam and Dean share a look before Sam nods.

"Okay," he whispers turning to his twin sister.

…..........

Spencer takes a breath as her brothers watch her, waiting for her to soak it all in. Telling her everything that she missed the last year was...difficult. The things she's missed. The things they've done...for her. She looks down a little, her eyes shifting to her watch. She counts.

“Just....30 hours left” she whispers.

“We've done worse with more time” Dean points out tugging on her hair. She looks at him.

“And Bobby thinks he has a way of finding Lilith” Sam adds.

“Yeah?” Spencer asks, Sam nods.

“Yeah...” He answers, she takes a breath and rubs her hands on her knees, Sam stands and moves towards her, sits next to her whilst shooting Dean a look, Dean nods.

“I'll go grab us some beers...” he tells them and then leaves the twins alone. Sam fiddles with his hands and then sighs.

“Hey, Spence” she hums in acknowledgment. “Look, I know we're cutting it close, I know it's...." he pauses and she nods a little. “But we're gonna get this done. Whatever it takes. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you” he promises her. “I swear. Everything's gonna be okay” Spencer's facial expression changes as she looks at Sam. She suddenly looks very scared. To her, Sam's face is completely distorted, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace. Then he changes back to Sam again, just a hallucination. Spencer looks away from him.

“Yeah, okay” she whispers slamming her eyes shut. Sam kisses her head holding her close to his side. 


	37. May 2008 (2)

Bobby places an old tracking device over a map of the United States, Trinity slaps her hands on the top of it, Bobby smirks a little watching her. He sees so much of Spencer in the girl, having watched Spencer grow up, he sees all the little things in Trinity. He turns back to the device. The device has three wooden "legs" coming out from a glass or crystal ball at the top. The ball has a flat, metal piece going around it with symbols on it. Further down the legs, there's another metal piece, only bigger. From the ball hangs a pendulum device that is sharp on the end so that it can pinpoint a specific place.

“So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out” Bobby states looking to Tony, Spencer, Dean, and Sam stood on the other side of the table.

“Like the town Lilith's in?” Sam asks.

“Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street” Bobby answers, Sam and Spencer share a look as she threads her fingers with Tony's, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Bobby begins the ritual, starts the swing for the pendulum and then chants in Latin. As Tony, Sam, Dean, and Spencer watch, the pendulum begins to search over the map until it suddenly stops. “New Harmony, Indiana” Dean looks up at him from the map. “And we have a winner”

“Alright” Dean pushes the pendulum away and looks at Bobby. “Let's go”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa” Spencer stops him. “Hold on”

“What's the problem?” Sam asks her.

“What's the problem?” Spencer repeats. “Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to kill her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?” Spencer asks them.

“Ain't you just bringing down the room” Bobby mumbles, Spencer snorts.

“I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Spencer?” Tony asks her, she looks to him.

“Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all” she argues.

“Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer” Sam tells her, Spencer glances to him.

“You do?” she asks.

“Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu”

“Damn it, Sam, no” Dean scolds, he turns his back to Sam and walks a few steps.

“We're so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby” Dean turns around, facing him as Spencer frowns.

“Who's Ruby?” she asks them, they both pause to look at her. She raises an eyebrow, Sam shoots Dean a look but it goes ignored.

“Sam's been slutting it up with a demon” Dean answers, Spencer turns to Sam.

“What?” she asks him. “Is this for real? You've been having sex with a demon?” her voice is raising slightly, Trinity runs to her side and clutches to her leg. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she snaps placing her hand on Trinity's back to soothe her.

“She said she knew how to save you” Sam argues.

“Oh, so you...what? Lay back and think of Spencer?” She argues. “Do not use me as an excuse to get your kinky rocks off with a demonic whore” Dean nods in agreement. “I'm with Dean...We have enough problems as it is.”

“Exactly” Sam walks up to her. “And we've got no time and no choice either”

“Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay” Dean argues with him. “She told you that she could save Spence, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns her soul!”

“Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife” Sam reminds Dean.

“Spencer” Bobby tries to grab her attention.

“For all we know, she works for Lilith” Dean points out, Spencer nods in agreement.

“Then give me another option, Spencer. I mean, tell me what else”

“Sam's right” Bobby interjects, Spencer looks to him.

“NO! DAMN IT!” She snaps, Trinity starts crying, Spencer sighs and crouches level with her daughter and brushes her fingers over her cheek. “Shhhh” she coos softly. “It's okay, no more yelling” she kisses the girl's forehead and closes her eyes lingering before she stands, calmer now. “Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again” They look at her, shocked. “You guys wanna save me, find something else” she lifts up Trinity and heads into the back room with her. Tony lets out a breath and hangs his head, Sam places a hand to Tony's shoulder and then pats comforting. Tony nods a little and drops into a seat behind him, he buries his head in his hands. Bobby grabs his jacket.

“Where are you going, Bobby?” Dean asks.

“I guess to...” he throws out his arms. “Find something else” he admits and then leaves, Sam sighs, looking into space thoughtful. Dean grabs a bottle of whiskey from his bag and moves to Tony who lifts his head. They share a look as Dean sits at his side and hands over the bottle.

............

Spencer sits Trinity on the bed and gives her a small smile as she smiles brightly at her mother. Spencer takes a breath and pulls a box out of the duffel on the side beside Trinity. She sets it on the dresser, before readjusting it, and then doing it again. This is it. This box of letters and notes is all they're going to have left of her. She sets a letter on the top, this one addressed to Tony specifically. She's spent the last year writing it, adding to it. It's thick and she knows it will take him a while to let himself read it. She hopes she's done it right, that she's said everything that is needed to help him move on. She worries her lip as she touches the edge of the letter.

“Mommy” Trinity states quietly, Spencer brushes her hands over her face and moves to her daughter lifting her up again and kissing her cheek. This is not goodbye, not yet. And she will keep it from her until the last moment if she can.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad" Spencer starts to sing softly running her fingers through Trinity's long brown hair. "Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart" Spencer's voice breaks a little. "Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better" she hums the rest not trusting her voice anymore. Trinity rests her head against her mother's shoulder clutching to her jacket. 


	38. May 2008 (3)

Sam is on his knees and has drawn a triangle on the floor with symbols in every point and put candles outside every point. In the middle is a circle with a bowl of a green, dry substance in it. It is obvious that he is ignoring Spencer's decision to not summon Ruby.

“Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum” He hears a sound behind him and turns around but there's no one there. He turns back, looking up at the roof, sighing. “Et ad congregantum eos coram me” He takes up a box of matches and strikes one. He watches the flame for a beat and then throws the match into the bowl. The content ignites and fire flares up and then it calms down and burns out. Sam gets up off the floor and slowly turns to look behind him as the floor creaks. There's still nothing there.

“You know, phones work too” Sam turns back and sees Ruby leaning against the doorway. She smiles at him. “Hey, Sam. How's tricks?” Sam doesn't look happy to see her, instead, he looks angry.

“How do you get around so fast?” Sam asks her.

“I got the Super Bowl jet pack” She begins to walk towards him. “So. You called?”

“Did you know?”

“Um – gonna need a tiny bit more”

“About Spencer's deal. That Lilith holds the contract”

“Yes, I did” Ruby admits.

“And… what? You didn't think that was important?”

“You weren't ready”

“For what?”

“If I told you, you three yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces”

“Well, we're ready now” Sam argues and then takes a breath. “I want your knife” She looks at him for a beat and then begins walking around him, slowly.

“You're right about one thing. You are ready. And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down”

“Is that so?”

“She's on shore-leave. A little R&R” Ruby answers.

“The hell's that mean?”

“Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?”

“We've got 'em”

“Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming” Sam turns around and looks at her as she's gotten behind his back while walking around him.

“So you'll give us the knife?”

“No”

“But you just said....”

“You wanna charge in with one little pigsticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it” Sam clenches his jaw getting angry.

“Okay, then how?”

“I know how to save your sister, Sam”

“No, you don't! You told Dean you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!”

“You're not the one I've been lying to”

“Oh, so you can save her?” Sam asks her.

“No. But you can”

“What?”

“Sam, you've got some God-given talent. Well, not "God"-given but you get the gist”

“All that psychic crap? That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died” Ruby shakes her head.

“Not gone, dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?” Ruby asks him, playing him.

“Right... she's scared of me”

“If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle”

“I don't believe you”

“It's the truth”

“And you decided to tell me this just now?”

“Um... demon. Manipulative's kinda in the job description. Fact is, is that you would have never considered it. Not until you were...”

“Desperate enough?” Sam asks her, they exchange a look, and she shrugs as he looks away.

“You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it” Sam clenches his jaws, looking at the floor. After a beat, he looks up at her. “Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your sister, and I can show you how”

“So that's you, huh? The slutty little Yoda” Spencer states as she shows up behind Ruby, not looking very happy.

“Spencer” Ruby greets as she turns around, looking at her and all her softness in her voice that she directed at Sam is gone. “Nice to finally meet you” Her voice drips with sarcasm.

“No, it's not” Spencer argues as she begins walking towards her and Sam. “I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen” Sam looks at her but looks away quickly. “But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body”

“Oh. Well, you're right about that”

“What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever hole you came from and never bother me or my brothers again. Are we clear?”

“Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it” Ruby argues.

“Spencer, look, just hold on for one...” Sam starts, she snaps her head to him.

“Sam, don't!” she snaps. “Come on, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?”

“That's not true”

“She wants you to give in to this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star”

“I want Lilith dead. That's all” Ruby snaps. “You wanna save yourself, then this is how. You dumb, spineless bitch” Ruby answers. Spencer looks at her, and then turns around as if to leave but instead comes back swinging her right hook and punching Ruby in the face, looking pissed. Sam backs away a bit, surprised by the hit. Ruby takes a few steps back with the hit, looks up at Spencer as she wipes the blood from her lip and after a beat hits her once with her right fist and then her left.

“Ruby, hey!” Sam warns. She goes around, hits Sam in the back causing him to double over. She then knees him in the face, sending him into a beam and sliding to the floor. As she turns around to Spencer, she hits Ruby in the face once with her left and as she's about to hit with her right Ruby ducks out of the way and going with her momentum knees Spencer in the stomach. Sam sits on the floor holding a hand over his mouth as he watches. Ruby kicks Spencer in the face causing her to fall to the floor. She tries to get up but Ruby walks over and kicks her hard in the stomach sending her rolling over the floor. Spencer starts to get up and Ruby walks over and takes hold of her, helping her up to face to face only to head-butt her so Spencer falls backward to the floor again. As she stands looking at her, Spencer grins and slowly rises to her feet. “The hell are you grinning at?”

“Missing something?” Spencer asks as she pulls up Ruby's knife in front of her face.

“I'll kill you, you crazy bitch” Ruby rushes towards Spencer but midway there she is stopped by an invisible wall. She tries to walk past it once as Spencer just looks at her. Ruby looks to Spencer and then looks up at the roof where Spencer's painted a Devil's Trap. Sam takes his hand from his mouth, surprised by this. Ruby looks at Spencer again, pissed. Spencer smiles a little, looking at the trap and then she looks at Spencer, still holding up the knife.

“Like I said..” Spencer puts down the knife. “I knew you'd come” she points out and then walks away from Ruby, towards the staircase. She follows Spencer with her eyes.

“Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?” Ruby asks, Spencer stops, waiting for Sam and ignoring Ruby.

“Let's go, Sam” Sam walks to Spencer as she takes a deep breathe, blinking hard and then she starts up the steps followed by Sam.

“Oh, oh you – so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Spencer. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!! “

“And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want” Spencer counters leaving the basement.


	39. May 2008 (4)

Tony watches Trinity drawing squiggles sat on the floor, across the room Spencer watches Tony, Dean, and Sam standing behind her looking over an array of weapons. Dean picks up a clip and loads the gun in his hand, Sam does the same at his side, but his face shows that something’s on his mind. He sighs.

“We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?” He asks.

“That's the idea” Dean answers.

“What if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?” Sam asks, Spencer snaps her head around with an angry, doubting look. Sam looks away from her. “Quit looking at me like that”

“What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "poof"?” Spencer asks him sharply.

“I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her” Sam offers.

“Sam, you wanted the knife – I got you the knife” Spencer points out as she walks over to another table, trying to contain her anger because Trinity is in the room.

“Spencer” Sam follows her. “Just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all”

“Well, this ain't smart” she counters.

“We got one shot at this, Spencer. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it” Spencer turns and walks up to him as she speaks.

“Sam. I am here now...and we are not gonna make the same mistake all over again”

“You said that but what does it even mean?” he asks her. She sighs and looks between her brothers.

“Don't you see a pattern here?” she asks them. “Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going” She turns around, sits down against a table and picks up a gun from the table. Dean shakes his head a bit and walks around to the other side of the table.

“Spencer” he starts as he sits down next to her, looking at her as she continues to assemble the weapon in her hand. “What do you think is gonna happen?” Dean asks her, Spencer stops what she's doing, looking at the floor and shakes her head.

“If it'll save you...” Sam starts stepping closer, Dean shoots him a look and Sam stops. Spencer closes her eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

“Why even risk it?” she asks them looking to Dean. Dean looks away for a beat and then back at her with the obvious answer.

“Because you're my baby sister” he answers taking her hand. “Because you did the same thing for Sam and because I know you'd do the same thing for me” Dean answers. Spencer scoffs.

“I know... and look how that turned out” she takes a shaky breath. “All I'm saying....” she gets a little choked up. “All I'm saying is that you're my weak spot” Dean and Sam both stare at her as she looks up. “You are. And I'm yours”

“You don't mean that. We're… we're family” Sam's voice breaks.

“I know. And those evil” she pauses glancing to Trinity. “Sons of bitches” she whispers before raising her volume back to normal again. “Know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us”

“So what? We just stop looking out for each other?” Sam asks her.

“No, we stop being martyrs. We – we – we stop spreading it for these demons” She picks up Ruby's knife and holds it up. “We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging” Sam and Dean both just stare at her, Spencer grows nervous. “What do you think?” she asks. Sam looks down on the floor, thinking, Dean smirks a little.

“I think you totally should have been jamming Eye of the Tiger right there” he admits, Sam lets out a snort, Spencer stands.

“Oh, bite me” she scolds lightly. “I totally rehearsed that speech, too” Sam smiles at that.

“So, Indiana, huh?” He asks her, she hums.

“Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave” Dean adds.

“Yeah, I guess” Spencer agrees.

“Tell me something” Tony starts, they all turn to look at him. “The hell's a demon do for fun?” he asks them, Spencer looks to Dean and Sam for an answer.

…..............

Spencer crouches in front of Trinity who looks up at her with those big brown eyes watching her back. Spencer smiles for her, even if everything inside of her is screaming in agony. She looks over her daughter, her eyes lingering on her face. Spencer cups her cheeks in her hand and kisses her forehead, lingering there, her body tenses as she stops herself from sobbing. She pulls back and gives the girl a loving look, a few tears escaping.

“I will always love you,” she tells the girl. “But you probably won't remember me” she whispers brushing her fingers over the girl's cheek. “Daddy's going to look after you” she adds and then stands taking deep breaths to control herself, but that control is gone by the time she turns to Tony behind her. He takes a strengthening breath and reaches for her. He brushes her hair back, his eyes misting a little as she cries. She pulls off her wedding ring, he shakes his head. “Tony” she starts holding it out to him. “Take it” he shakes his head again. “Please take it” she takes his hand and presses it into his palm. “Keep it for her” he closes his eyes as he curls his fingers around the ring. “I love you” she whispers kissing his cheek. Tony turns to her as she pulls back, she tries to smile reassuringly at him but she can't, he cups her cheek and kisses her knowing that this is the last time he will get to kiss his wife. The mother of his child. And quite possibly the love of his life. He doesn't want to stop. If he stops she'll go. He can't. He has to. He pulls away to breathe, his hands on her neck, brushing over her skin.

“I love you too” he whispers sadly, voice breaking with emotion.

“Look after her” she whispers. “And yourself...” he nods a little pressing his forehead to hers. “And open your letter” he nods again. “Everything will be okay” she lies, he closes his eyes as she pulls away. Dean takes her wrist knowing that she's going to need help to leave, to walk away from them. Dean pulls her closer to him and looks over her head to Tony who closes his eyes harder. Dean hates this. Tony may have started out as a one night stand but it has turned into something far greater. Tony opens his eyes to find Trinity watching him, waiting to follow his mood. He lifts her up and holds her close to his chest as he turns to watch Spencer walk out that door and out of his life. She glances back to him before she is gone. Tony takes a sharp breath and kisses Trinity's head.


	40. May 2008 (5)

The next few hours are basically a blur. Spencer's mind is in and out of focus, her heart getting further and further away from her. Back in Whitefish. With her husband and child. Everything is back with them. She barely remembers getting into the car, she barely remembers her brothers and Bobby talking before they left. She just...zoned out completely and remained that way but she knows Bobby follows along in his truck behind them. She's grateful that he is with them though. She's not really in the right head space to fight, having his hands on this will help them. She looks to her finger where her wedding ring once sat and touches the skin. It's pale. She never realized. All those weeks on beaches and in the sun and she never thought. Tan lines. The pale skin on her finger a stark reminder of what she's leaving behind, of what she gave up to bring back her brother from the dead. She can't say it was a mistake. She can't...because Sam is her twin brother. But knowing she is about to lose everything. It makes it harder to justify what she did. Dean and Sam share a look, the two of them sat side by side in the front of the Impala. Spencer curls up tighter on the back seat, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. Sam looks back at Spencer.

“Hey, Spencer?” he asks, she sniffles and looks to him.

“Yeah?” she whispers.

“You know if this doesn't uh... this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know –

“No. No, no, no, no” Spencer argues shaking her head.

“No what?” Sam asks her. Spencer sits up sharply.   
“No, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward” she offers, Dean and Sam look away from her. “You know what I do want?” Spencer asks shuffling forward and leaning across the bench. She reaches down to the radio and starts up Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive. Sam looks a bit "eh?" Dean nods.

“Bon Jovi?” Sam asks her.

“Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion” Spencer argues resting her head on his shoulder and starts singing along. “And I walk these streets. A loaded six-string on my back. I play for keeps” she pokes Dean, nudging him. “Come on” she pushes for him to join in before singing along again. “'Cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere”

“Oh yeah” Dean join in with her.

“And I'm standing tall” Spencer belts out, Sam laughs and sing along with her and Dean.

“I've seen a million faces. And I rocked 'em all. 'Cause I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse, I ride. I'm wanted” Spencer pulls back a little to watch her brothers really getting into it.

“WANTED!” Sam belts.

“Dead or alive”

“Dead or ALIVE” Dean and Sam share a look as they sing together. Spencer begins to lose the will to sing and her smile is beginning to fade. Sam and Dean just continue to sing, laugh and smile, not noticing how Spencer is suddenly taking in the lyrics, realizing how much they actually fit her and what is about to come. Her smile completely fades from her face. “Dead or alive. Dead or alive. Dead or alive” The music takes over and Spencer starts to fade out again. Her heart beating pounding in her ears as she leans back in her seat.   
…....................

Spencer wakes to a siren behind the Impala, she groans leaning up, not really knowing when she went to sleep. She glances behind, looking out the back window. Dean looks up in his rearview mirror as Sam looks over at Spencer. The flashing lights from the police car are now reflecting inside the car and over their faces.

“We getting pulled over?” Sam asks. Dean looks in his side view mirror.

“I've got a busted tail-light” He admits.

“It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing” Spencer mumbles rubbing at her eyes. Dean pulls over onto the side of the road, the police car stopping behind them. He looks to Spencer who rolls her eyes a little before shrugging back at him. Dean rolls down his window as Sam hands over the license and registration. The police officer walks up to his window, flashlight in hand.

“Problem officer?” Dean asks.

“Licence and registration, please” Dean, not looking at him, hands out the needed papers. The officer takes and looks at it as he's talking to Dean. “Do you realize you have a tail-light out, Mr. Hagard?” Spencer looks up and after a beat her face falls as she's looking at him. The officer tilts his head and shines the light on Dean.

“Yes… yes, sir. Uh… you know I've been meaning to take care of that” Dean admits. “As a matter of fact...” Dean starts only for Spencer to lean over him and thrust Ruby's knife into the chest of the officer. “Spencer!” Dean scolds. As Bobby is pulling up behind the police car, the officer begins to flash with light, showing that Spencer just thrust the knife into a demon. Dean looks to her as she pulls out the knife out, the officer falls dead to the ground. Sam, shocked, turns to his sister who is breathing heavily. She leans back into her seat as Bobby quickly runs over to them and looks down at the dead officer/demon. He looks back up at Dean and Sam in the car, surprised and shocked, the three of them all look to Spencer.

“What the hell happened?” Bobby asks.

“Spencer just killed a demon” Sam answers, Dean takes the knife from Spencer.

“How'd you know?” he asks her, Spencer looks worried.

“I just knew” she whispers in answer looking down. “I could see its face. Its real face under that one” Bobby who was looking down on the officer looks up at her by these words. Spencer looks up at him and meets his gaze for a second before she looks away.

…..........

The boys are putting up branches over the police car, to hide it from plain sight and so that nobody can find it. Spencer sniffles brushing her coat sleeve under her nose. Sam glances to her.

“So what, now you're seeing demons?” he asks her.

“I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this” She mumbles looking away. Bobby touches her arm as he reaches her.

“Actually it's not all that crazy” he assures her.

“How's it not that crazy?” Spencer asks him.

“Well, you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Spencer. You're glimpsing the B side” Bobby answers.

“A little less new age-y please” she pleads with him.

“You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches” Bobby tells her, Spencer looks first surprised and then her mock-face comes on.

“Thank you” she comments dryly.

“Well, actually it could come in pretty handy” Dean points out approaching them.

“Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something” Spencer counters.

“Damn right it is” Bobby agrees with Dean. “Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started”

“Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it” Spencer mumbles. “Can we go, please?” she asks as she begins to walk away towards the Impala.


	41. May 2008 (6)

Spencer stands by a window, a pair of binoculars held to her eyes as she looks into the house across from the one she's in. She watches Lilith, currently wearing a young girl, like she knows, like she's done this on purpose. Spencer lowers the binoculars and closes her eyes. That would mean Lilith knows about Trinity.

“Spence?” Dean asks, she looks to him.

“It's the little girl. Her face is awful” She admits handing over the binoculars to him. He looks through them out the window. Bobby watches Spencer as she worries her lip.

“Alright then, let’s go. We're wasting time” Sam tells them, he walks past Bobby, Spencer, and Dean, behind them, and moves for the door one presumes. Spencer grabs hold of him, stopping him from leaving.

“Wait” she scolds.

“For what? For it to kill the rest of them?”

“Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?” She asks, Dean hands the binoculars to Sam and he peers out the window, he sees – the mailman sorting mail at the back of his car. Spencer points out the window. “And Mr. Rogers over there”

“Demons?” Bobby asks her.

“Yes,” Spencer answers.

“Ok, fine. We – we – we – we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in"

"Then what? Give a Colombian necktie to a ten-year-old little girl?” Spencer asks. “I can't do that” she admits. “I can't.....do **_that_** ”

“Look, Spencer, I know it's awful” Sam starts, she shoots him a look.

“So you know that all I see when I look at her is Trinity?” she asks him, Sam looks down. “Frilly dress and pigtails” she sniffles. “That could be her....”

“This isn't just about saving you” Sam whispers. “This is about saving everybody” he adds.

“She's gotta be stopped, sweetheart” Bobby adds, Spencer closes her eyes resting her head back. She lets out a breath and then looks back out the window.

“Damn it” she complains with a heavy heart.

…............

The mailman standing by the back of his truck, flipping through mail. There is suddenly a sound across the street causing the mailman looks up to see Spencer standing by a fence, looking over at him as if he's been caught. The mailman's eyes turn demon-black and he takes off after Spencer. She runs back the way she came from, closely followed by the demon-mailman. Spencer rounds a corner of the house the fence belonged to, and when the mailman comes around the same corner a second later he runs right into Sam holding Ruby's knife and basically runs onto the blade. Sam struggles with him as he turns around and Dean comes up behind the mailman and puts a hand over his mouth so his death doesn't alarm the rest of the demons. Sam pulls out the knife and the demon-mailman flashes with light a few times and then Dean drops him to the ground.

…............

Bobby holds a rosary as he recites Latin.

“Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes” He drops the rosary into an opening of the water pipes and it's carried away by the stream.

…..........

Sam grabs the knife that is located in Mr. Rogers' belly, who's lying dead on the ground. He pulls it out and stands up next to Spencer, wiping it off. Dean grabs Mr. Rogers' feet and drags him out of view. He then comes back as Spencer takes off in one direction, while Sam and Dean stand still, looking around.

…............

Spencer is running through some trees and coming up by a fence, where Ruby suddenly appears and shoves her into the fence, holding her there.

“I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone” Ruby hisses at her. Sam comes up behind her and holds up her knife to her throat. Dean raises his gun just in case.

“She doesn't have it. Take it easy” She backs away from Spencer, releasing her from the fence. Sam stands still next Spencer with Dean, as she turns around to face her.

“How the hell did you get out?” Dean asks.

“What you don't know about me could fill a book” Ruby answers, Spencer suddenly reacts to her face, moving her head back just a bit with wider eyes.

“Whoa,” she mumbles.

“What?” Ruby asks her. Spencer looks to the side, not wanting to look at her anymore.

“Nothing. I just – I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly bitch” Spencer answers, Dean snorts in amusement.

“Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself” Ruby states.

“You'll get it when this is over” Sam argues.

“It's already over. I gave you a way to save Spencer, you shot me down. Now it's too late. She's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too”

“Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch” Sam threatens, Spencer swells a little with pride at him standing up to her.

“Hit me with your best shot, baby” Spencer, who's been looking in the direction she was running, towards turns around to them.

“Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later” She warns, they follow her eyes to see two people, probably father, and son, standing outside on their porch looking at them. The next house there is a man with a briefcase is standing, staring at them. “So much for the element of surprise” Spencer complains.

“Go. Go. Run. Run!” They open the gate and runs, aiming for Lilith's house. As they do a lot more people come running after them.

…...........

Sam reaches the house first (Longer legs) and starts picking the lock on the door. Ruby, Spencer, and Dean come up behind him, looking towards the lawn as more people are running after them.

“What the hell is taking Bobby?” Dean asks, Sam is having problems picking the lock and more people are running for them.

“I'm trying!” he offers. Suddenly when one demon reaches the lawn, the sprinklers turn on and she begins to flail, screaming, as the water burns her. This is what Bobby was doing before – turning the water into holy water and effectively making a barrier with the sprinkler system. Another demon is caught in the water and he screams and flails as well. Spencer now has a smile starting to show on her lips. Sam is still working on the lock and Dean begins to really smile at the barrier. Sam gets the door opened and as he, Dean and Ruby go inside. Spencer laughs at the demons and then walks inside the house too.


	42. May 2008 (7)

Sam, Dean, and Ruby are standing over a body, the three of them wearing shocked faces, and Spencer is closing the door, not having seen it yet. She turns around and sees it, and her serious game face is on again, her jaw tight and ticking.

“You think Lilith knows we're here?” she asks them.

“Probably” Ruby answers. The four of them walk away but stick together.

…...............

They look around a bit and then finally walk into the living room. Sam is going first, holding the knife out as if it was a gun. Ruby is behind him, closely followed by Dean and Spencer. Behind Spencer, a cabinet door opens up and a figure goes for her. Spencer hears the creak of the door and quickly turns around, putting up one hand and captures Mr. Fremont. She puts a hand over his mouth, turning them around to Dean, Sam, and Ruby. Spencer makes "shushing" sounds to make Mr. Fremont be quiet and calm down.

“We're here to help. Okay? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?” she asks, Mr. Fremont nods his head, yes and Spencer slowly removes her hand.

“Sir, where is your daughter?” Dean asks him.

“It's not... it's not her anymore” Mr. Fremont answers.

“Where is she?” Sam asks this time.

“Upstairs. In her bedroom” He answers.

“Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me” Dean starts. “I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?” Dean asks him, he shakes his head.

“Not without my wife”

“Yes, without your wife”

“No” Spencer punches his lights out since they don't have time to argue about all this. Dean picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and gives the others a look. He then starts walking.

….............

Sam and Ruby are walking upstairs, backs against the wall and as stealthy as possible. Sam is in the lead with the knife in front of him. When they get up they look around a bit and then Ruby walks to the door to their right, they share a look, Sam nods at her and then she goes in, closing the door behind her. Sam starts slowly for the door to the left. He leans in against the closed door, trying to listen to any sign of life or Lilith. After a beat, he opens the door as quietly as possible. He quickly slips in.

…..............

Sam walks slowly into the room, knife out in front of him. We see a shot of Lilith's bed. It has thin drapes around it and through them we can see Mrs. Fremont and Lilith lying on the bed, asleep. Sam slowly makes his way around it while keeping his eyes glued to them. As he round the corner of the bed he shifts the knife in his hand so it's now in a stabbing position. As quietly and slowly as possible, he removes the drapes and we hear MRS. FREMONT breathing heavily, scared, as Sam comes into view. The camera follows the drapes to a point and then lets them reveal MRS. FREMONT looking up at Sam, scared, with Lilith still nuzzled into her shoulder, apparently asleep.

“Do it!” Mrs. Fremont whispers urgently. Sam slowly raises the knife, looking down on the child Lilith has possessed. She stirs a little. “Do it” Sam is looking at Lilith, trying to collect himself to stab a child. “Do it!” Lilith moves a little, apparently starting to wake up. Mrs. Fremont gets more and more afraid and panicked and Sam is staring at Lilith, pulling himself to the point of stabbing her. “Do it! Do it!” Lilith wakes up and starts to rise on the bed, eyes hardly opened. “Hurry” Lilith screams when she opens her eyes and sees Sam who lunges for her. At the last moment, he's stopped by Spencer who grabs hold of his arm.

“It's not her!” Spencer informs them. The girl is breathing fast and heavily from what was just about to happen. Ruby and Dean are standing behind Sam and Spencer, who probably came in with her. “It's not in the girl anymore” Spencer adds.

“Mommy!” the girl is terrified, Spencer looks to her as the girl starts to cry.

“Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay” Mrs. Fremont comforts her.

….................

They all come down the stairs, Mrs. Fremont and Spencer first.

"Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement" Spencer tells her, she goes through the basement door and Spencer follows. Dean, Sam, and Ruby walk past them.

“Well, I hate to say I told you so" Ruby mumbles.

“Then don't” Dean counters.

“Alright Ruby, where is she?” Sam asks her.

“I don't know” Ruby admits as they enter the living room.

“Could she get past the sprinklers?” Dean asks.

“Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water” Ruby answers.

“Okay, you win. What do I have to do?” Sam asks, Ruby looks at him questioningly as Dean glares at him.

“What do you mean?”

“To save Spencer” Spencer comes up behind Sam. “What do you need me to do?” Spencer grabs him from behind, trying to turn him.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” She asks, Sam pulls loose from Spencer.

“Just shut up for a second,” he tells her and then turns to Ruby. “Ruby!”

“You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time”

“Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it” Spencer comes up behind him again, grabbing him. “Don't, Spencer! I'm not gonna let you go to hell!” Spencer takes a breath.

“Yes, you are!” She counters, they look at each other for a beat. “Yes, you are” she offers calmer. Sam just stares at her, breathing heavily. Spencer looks between them. “I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you” Sam looks away for a second, tears building in his eyes.

“Then, what are we supposed to do?” Sam whispers.

“Keep fighting” Spencer answers. “Take care of my child” she adds. “And Trinity” Sam snorts a little as Dean smiles sadly. Spencer looks to him and touches his cheek, Dean leans into her hand. Sam nods, holding his tears back. As tears build in Spencer's eyes they hear the grandfather clock tick and then begin to strike midnight. Spencer looks over at it and then looks over at Sam and Dean, who are also watching the grandfather clock. They both turn their heads back to Spencer, Sam has tears spilling down his cheeks and looks as Spencer. Spencer gives her a little smile as she tries to keep himself calm and hold back her own tears.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy” Ruby offers, Spencer heads the hellhounds begin to howl and her face falls as she turns around to where she heard them. Sam looks at her and then look in the same direction understanding that something's up.

“Hellhound” Spencer states.

“Where?” Dean asks Spencer's lip quivers.

“There,” she answers. Ruby turns to face it, her face falling, only she and Spencer can see it. As it begins to move, Spencer bolts out of the room, followed by the others, and the hellhound quickly behind them.


	43. May 2008 (8)

Dean takes out the bag with goofer dust as Spencer, Sam and Ruby stand against the doors, holding them shut while the hellhound is pounding to get in. Dean runs over and throws himself down at the floor by the door and frantically starts pouring out the dust. The pounding suddenly stops and for a second they all stand/sit still, then Dean bolts for the window and pours out the dust on the windowsill.

“Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off,” Ruby tells Sam. Sam looks at her, a bit confused.

“What?”

“Come on! That dust won't last forever” Spencer turns around and looks at them from behind Sam. After a few seconds, Sam takes out the knife, about to hand it to Ruby.

“Wait” Spencer snaps.

“You wanna die?” Ruby asks her.

“That's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!” Spencer points out. Sam turns back to Ruby who, without touching them, flings Dean and Sam hard up against the wall, pinning them. He drops the knife and it falls to the floor. She then hits Spencer (without touching her) and flings her on top of the table, pinning her. Spencer grunts as she holds up her head so she can look at Ruby. Sam looks from Spencer to Ruby. “How long you been in her?” Spencer asks. Ruby's entire facial expression changes and becomes childlike. Lilith has taken over the body Ruby possessed.

“Not long” She looks down on her body as she speaks. “But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty” She looks up at Spencer again, her eyes turning white.

“And where's Ruby?” Sam asks, Lilith's eyes turn back to normal.

“She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away” She tilts her head step by step and her neck crunches with each tilting motion.

“You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me” Spencer mumbles. After a beat, Lilith snaps her head to Sam, who looks over at her. She starts walking slowly towards him.

“Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time” She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will, she gives him a kiss. “Your lips are soft” Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand.

“Right, so you have me. Let my sister go” He looks down on her.

“Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't”

“So, is this your big plan, huh?” Spencer asks. “Drag me to hell. Kill Dean. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?”

“I don't have to answer to puppy chow” Spencer is clearly in pain on the table, trying to hold herself up against her restraint. Lilith suddenly moves from Sam and looks at Spencer. She cocks her head, her eyes shifting slightly. “No” she whispers stepping closer, something settling wrong inside of her. “No, what did you do?” she snaps lifting her eyes to meet Spencer's.

“What are you talking about?!” Spencer grunts out, Lilith points at her.

“What did you do to your soul?” Spencer, Sam, and Dean look confused. Lilith moves to Spencer and hauls her up by her throat. Lilith's eyes scan over Spencer trying to seek out the reason for this. Her eyes find the tan line of Spencer's finger, she lifts her eyes. “What were your vows?” Lilith asks.

“What?” Spencer chokes out.

“Your vows...you and your.... _husband_ ” Lilith scowls. “What did you say? Hmm....” Spencer frowns thinking about her vows to Tony and then starts laughing when she realizes what happened.

“What's so funny?” Sam asks, Spencer stops laughing and sighs softly.

“I gave my soul to Tony” she admits looking to her brothers. “ _In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow, I give you my trust, my love and my_ _ **soul**_ ” She recounts with a smirk. “Bitch can't take it...because it doesn't belong to me anymore” Dean and Sam share a look. “I gave Tony my soul in front of God and that contract negates hers....” Lilith growls.

“I'm taking someone's soul” Lilith warns. “You found a loophole, I'm actually impressed, but I will be leaving with a soul” she tightens her fingers around Spencer's throat. “So...can't touch yours....” Lilith cocks her head and then smirks. “Oh, but I can take one more valuable......Trinity's” Spencer's eyes widen, her fingers then clawing at Lilith's arm.

“Bitch!” Spencer screeches. “No!”

“Son of a bitch” Dean fights against the demon's hold on him. “Leave her out of this!”

“I'm not seeing another option here” Lilith points out as Spencer screams throwing her head back, wailing in agony. Dean can't bear it. He can't.

“Mine!” Dean shouts. “Take mine!” Spencer and Sam look to him, Spencer's wailing instantly stopping. Lilith turns to him. Dean looks to his baby sister. “Take mine instead”

“No!” Spencer argues. “No” she starts to cry again. This is all her fault. All of this is because of her. “No” she begs. Lilith releases Spencer sending her to the floor, she kneels and looks to Dean. “Dean” she whispers. He smiles at her.

“It's okay, Spence” he assures her. “It's okay” she shakes her head. Lilith moves towards Dean letting him free of her powers, he lands on his feet and stands up tall, defiant but resigned.

“Your soul...for hers?” Lilith asks. “Uncle of the year” she teases.

“Just get on with it” Dean snaps at her. Lilith touches his chest and then pulls Dean into a kiss, sealing this new deal, Spencer weeps on the floor. Lilith pulls back from Dean then walks over to the door while Dean follows her with his eyes. She grabs hold of the door handle and while looking at Dean exclaims:

“Sic 'em, boy” Spencer snaps her head to Dean at this and Dean looks over at Spencer and then at the door. Lilith opens the door and the goofer dust blows away as the hellhound gets in. Lilith just laughs and smiles. The hellhound lunges at Dean, Spencer screams as it grabs him by his legs and pulls him down as he screams. It begins to rip him as Sam stands against the wall, helpless, scared and panicked.

“No! Stop!” Sam begs. Lilith just looks over at Sam and then down at Dean who's struggling on the floor. The hound has already slashed his right leg and is now attacking his chest as he screams in pain. He turns over onto his stomach.

“STOP IT!” Spencer pleads. Lilith just watches with a little smile on her face. The hound slashes Dean on his back and his shoulder.

“No!” He flips over and it slashes him over his chest, blood gushing out. Sam and Spencer just watch in horror.

“No. Stop it” Dean is taking his last breaths now.

“STOP IT!” The blood pours out of Dean's chest and he's not screaming anymore, but still not dead. “NO!” Lilith smiles at Sam.

“Yes” She holds out her hand and suddenly white light erupts from it. As it builds up Sam turns his head, eyes closed. Spencer covers her own and buries her head in the floor. Suddenly her white light is retracted, her eyes are still white but slowly turns back to normal, and she looks confused and shocked. Sam is on the floor, huddled in a corner next to a cabinet, holding his hands up in front of his face. When he notices nothing happened and the light is gone he slowly takes down his hands, looks up at her and rises up to a standing position. She looks at the floor, afraid. She holds out her hand and looks at him. “Back” Sam takes a breath and starts walking towards her. “I said, back” Sam, with a determined look on his face, bends down and picks up Ruby's knife. Lilith looks very afraid of him now, as he just looks determined and hateful.

“I don't think so” He pulls back his hand, and motions to stab her but suddenly Lilith exits Ruby's body. The black smoke goes out of her body as she screams. Ruby's body collapses. Dean isn't moving, his eyes opened. He's dead. Spencer pulls herself across the floor to her brother. She touches his chest as she cries. Her hands shaking.

“Dean?” she asks, barely more than a whisper. Sam looks down on them breathing heavily. “I'm sorry” she whimpers. “I'm sorry” she leans down resting her face on Dean's chest, not caring about the blood that's soaking into her. She hits his chest softly, weakly. Then harder. Then harder still. “No!” She screeches and pounds on his chest. Sam moves to her, grabs her arm as he sinks to the floor with her, he pulls her back as she screams in agony, Sam cries freely now pulling his sister back into his chest. She wails struggling against him. Sam buries his face in her hair and clutches her to him.

…...........

Tony will probably never admit it to anyone that he sits, he sits and he waits, and he watches the clock, he watched it countdown to midnight, and then he kept watching, he just watched.....his heartbreaking in his chest with every minute that ticked by. There is the rumble of the Impala outside and Tony closes his eyes, they're dry and burning from the tears. Because he knows she's not going to be there with them. He takes a breath hearing the doors open and close. Steals himself. Sits up taller. Plasters on his Stark mask and waits. Footsteps and then the door is opening. Tony stands up and turns to the door. Sam enters first but can't meet Tony's eyes, he turns back to the door holding it open. Tony's eyes widen when he sees her, Spencer standing there with her duffel bag.

“What?” he asks but there is still something wrong, she looks.....wrong. Her face has a few patches of dried blood on her, her clothing seems soaked with it. Her eyes are lost and dull. Her lip trembles as she moves to Tony, he rounds the couch to meet her halfway, basically yanking her close to him as soon as she is in reach. He pulls her closer, hand in her hair just holding her to him. He looks to Sam who looks down and away from him. Spencer clutches to the back of Tony's shirt as she cries. “I've got you, beautiful” he whispers. “You're here” he breaths closing his eyes. “You're here” he repeats kissing her head. “Why are you here?” he asks her. She pulls back and trembles in his arms. “What happened?” he brushes his hand over her face.

“Dean...” she manages to get out before she can't anymore. Tony looks to Sam for help.

“He...He took her deal....” Sam admits. “He took it....” Tony looks to Spencer who breaks down again, she lifts her eyes to Tony's.

“It's all my fault” she admits. “It's all my fault” Tony pulls her back to him, cradling her in his arms. “It's all my fault” she mumbles into his shirt. Sam clears his throat and then leaves them to it, disappearing into the back room. Tony just keeps Spencer closer to him.


	44. Epilogue - A little over a week later

Spencer leans over Trinity's crib, her eyes locked on Trinity who sleeps soundly, not a care in the world, no idea of the trauma of the last year. Spencer touches her cheek before brushing her hair back from her face as Spencer sniffles. Her beautiful little girl. They've been back in Malibu for seven days now. Seven long days. It feels surreal being alive. She spent so long waiting and planning and preparing for her death that she never thought about what would happen if she lived. Nor did she think about living without Dean in her life. With the guilt in her chest. Sitting there like a weight in her heart. She sniffles again and pulls her hand back from her daughter to let her sleep. She takes a breath and touches something in her pocket as closes her eyes. Time to face the music. She nods to herself and then slowly and quietly closes the door to the nursery and heads towards the stairs. She's nervous. More nervous about this then telling everyone she only had a year to live. Her heart pounds in her chest and she can barely breathe. Tears are already flowing.

….............

Tony looks up when Spencer shuffles into the living room, he smiles softly at her as she sniffles and moves to him, his arms opening for her to instantly settle against when she sits with him. She looks exhausted, but he knows whys. Her brother is dead. And she feels it's her fault. Kind of is but he'll skim over that. He brushes his fingers up and down her arm as she takes a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry anymore. It's been an emotional week. Sam stayed a couple of days but all they did was fight and snap at each other so he left. Spencer was silent for a few days after that, wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Trinity. But she's better now. Not perfect but better. He kisses her head and holds her close to him before he looks back at the work in his hand. Now they know Spencer is fine, that she's going to live, he's going to get back to work, or his version of working anyway. He has a family to support, he supposes he better start putting in an effort. Map out a legacy for Trinity. Spencer presses her face into his shoulder and takes a deep breath, scenting him almost then she is pulling away, her shoulders shaking slightly. She pulls the sleeves of her dressing robe down and sniffles again.

“Tony” she whispers, he hums a little acknowledges her. “I'm pregnant” he snaps his gaze to her face, his eyes wide.


End file.
